Midnight's Pixie
by arwens-light
Summary: Twilight from Alice's POV - chapter 20: Prom de la Bella
1. Ch 1:We Know Not What the Future Holds

**Midnight's Pixie  
**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does.

"Forks High School is getting a new student," I announced to my family.

I had seen the vision earlier in the week: Chief Swan picking up his daughter from the Port Angeles airport, driving her back to Forks and helping her move her bags into his house. I'd seen her drive into the Forks High School parking lot too, in an old, rusted Chevy truck.

Everyone glanced up at me when I spoke, but not all were truly interested.

Carlisle, my adopted father, smiled warmly at me. "Yes, I heard some of the nurses talking about it. Seems to be the gossip of the town."

Esme, his wife and my loving adopted mother, smiled also. "How wonderful that Police Chief Swan will have his daughter here living with him! He's been living alone far too long. I'm glad the decision was made. When is she coming?"

"In about a week, I think." I couldn't be exactly sure of the time. I'd seen no date in my vision but the weather didn't seem to have changed much. It honestly wasn't very exciting as far as visions went, but I had to look out for my family, so I was keeping an eye out on any new developments around the small, northwest, Pacific town we were living in.

Rosalie, my beautiful goddess of a sister, looked up from her car magazine. "Did you see what she looked like?"

Her husband and my brother, Emmett, snickered. "No one is ever going to be more beautiful than you, Rose."

She flipped her silky, golden hair over her perfect shoulder. "I was just curious. Never hurts to know the competition."

"What competition, angel?" Emmett cooed into Rosalie's ear.

Edward snorted. Rosalie glared at my favorite brother and a soft snarl broke through her lips. Esme shifted nervously in her chair, turning away from her blue prints that covered the never eaten on dinning room table. She never liked it when her children fought.

"I didn't get that good of a look at her face," I said, trying to pull the atmosphere back into a peaceful setting. "She's brunette, slender… pretty average, I suppose. Maybe it was just the light, but she did look fairly pale… which doesn't really make sense – Carlisle, isn't she from Arizona?"

Carlisle rubbed Esme's shoulder fondly and smiled down at her. "Yes, from Phoenix, if I'm not mistaken."

"Hmmmm… it's very sunny down there," a beautiful voice said from behind me. I felt my beloved husband come to stand behind me, sighing contentedly as his muscular arms wrapped around my tiny waist. A soft kiss lingered on my cheek. "Very sunny," he repeated, but something like longing leaked through his lips.

I turned around in his arms and tilted my head back to stare up into his face. Darkening butterscotch eyes bore smoldering down into mine and if I could have blushed from the intensity of his gaze, I would have. I brushed his scarred brow with my fingertips and caught my finger in his honeyed hair. He sighed and leaned down to kiss me.

A rough cough and snicker stopped us. Jasper reluctantly tore his eyes from mine to glare viciously at Emmett. I clung tightly to his perfectly formed body, knowing that if I loosened my gasp for a second, that the two would pick up on their version of a wrestling match they had started earlier that week.

I breathed a sigh of disappointment and stuck out my lower lip, pouting that our kiss had been interrupted. Jasper glanced down at the sound of my sigh and then smiled. He ducked his head down to mine and kissed me, pressing his flawlessly lips to mine. He gently pulled away and glanced back at Emmett before he completely released me from his grasp.

He chuckled as I pouted more and cupped my face in his big hands. "Let me go teach him a lesson, Alice. He needs a good beating."

Emmett let out a victory cry and swiftly kissing Rosalie, bounded out the glass door into the cleared yard by the river. Jasper smirked at me and winked before following Emmett outside.

With my husband preoccupied, I walked over to Edward, who was sitting at his piano, staring at the keys. I lightly touched a key and a soft sound vibrated from the grand piano. He sighed and glanced at me sideways, his dark eyes tinted with golden undertones. He raised an eyebrow and then shook his head.

"I don't know why, I just don't feel like playing."

I cocked my head to the side. "You haven't played for ages, Edward."

He sighed again, running his hands through his already tussled bronze hair. He groaned softly as he rested his forehead against the propped up key cover.

I sat silently beside him, aching inside because my favorite brother was hurting. I was sure he was lonely, but he would never admit it in a thousand years. He snorted as he read my thoughts. "Am not," he said softly. I smiled. Of course. I knew he would say that. Perhaps he was right. Maybe his soul mate had existed in his own time, back at the turn of a different century, who was long gone by now. Maybe he really was content by himself, but I didn't believe that. Before I had found Jasper, before I even knew to look for him, I felt incomplete. Not that I remembered anything before waking up alone in the middle of a swampy, Mississippi forest.

"You're so lucky," he breathed.

I stared at him. "How is that?"

"You don't remember. You don't remember your family or life before this damnation. You don't know what you gave up… what you lost."

I bowed my head over the piano and picked out some more notes. "You really think its better not to know?"

He gazed blankly at my hands as I worked slowly through Clair de Lune. "Isn't it?" he murmured. I stopped playing. He looked up into my face. I could imagine what he saw there. Sadness mingled with pain. I concentrated my hardest, trying to remember as far back as I could… and all I came up with was waking up on the wet ground, surrounded by trees and the night sky, but alone. He looked down and took up my hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm sorry, Alice."

_It's alright_, I thought. I sighed. _I just wish I could remember something. Anything. Even if it was a painful memory, it would be something. _

Edward's arm came around my shoulder and I rested my head into his neck. "Did you ever want to go looking for answers?"

I snorted. _And start where? The state of Mississippi? A lot of good that will do… I don't even remember what my last name was… just Alice. That's it… that's all I took with me from that life._ I shook my head. _I __like__ my life now, Edward. I have Jasper and this family. I just want you to be happy too. _

He snorted now. "I'm fine Alice, really. You don't need to make it your mission to make me happy. I'm just an apathetic person. I've done too many horrible things to deserve any happiness in this so called life or in whatever is after this for us." I pursed my lips. He stared at me speculatively. "Seriously, Alice. Please don't get it in your head to try something. I've already been the victim of Esme trying to match me up with someone, so please… I couldn't stand it if you tried too."

I snickered. _Poor Tanya. Sure you don't want to give her another shot? She's always willing… trust me. _I smiled wickedly at him. He leaned away from me, a dangerous glare creeping into his darkened eyes.

"Alice …" he started, a threatening warning bubbling in his voice.

I picked at the keys again and smiled to myself. _It's so much fun messing with you. Don't worry, I'm not going to invite Tanya or any of the Denali sisters down for a surprise visit. _

Edward's stiff shoulders relaxed a little. Outside, we heard a sting of curses. So Jasper had beaten Emmett… again. I smiled. I could think of the reward I would give to Jasper for that –

Edward's face twisted as he saw where my mind was wandering. I quickly caught myself before thinking anything too promiscuous. I grinned apologetically at him and he rolled his eyes and ruffled my wild hair. "I'm going for a run," he announced. "I'm not staying in this house with you rewarding Jasper and Rosalie consoling Emmett tonight. Not a chance in hell," he whispered to me, though I knew three other people heard as well.

He winked at me and then sprinted through the front door. Rosalie glared into the night after him.

I rose from the piano bench and danced over to her side. I took her hand and pulled her from her seat. "Come on, Rose," I said. "Let's go get our boys."


	2. Ch 2:quietcolored end of evening smiles

**Midnight's Pixie**

I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer does. Some lines have been used from _Midnight Sun._ No infringement of Stephenie's rights meant.

My mind was preoccupied with Jasper. We hadn't hunt in two weeks and now, in the middle of all these warm, blood-filled bodies, it was clearly a mistake. We would have to take him hunting tonight. His dark eyes held a dangerous glare when anyone moved too close to him. Emmett had had to place a cautioning hand on his shoulder more than once that morning.

All of us were thirsty. Our black eyes held testimony to that fact. But it was definitely worse for Jasper. Until he and I had found each other, he had been living on a diet of human blood. He was the only member of our family who had lived that type of life style for an extended period of time; therefore, he had had to make the biggest chance. The others had been raised "vegetarian" by Carlisle and I had chosen that way due to my visions about a century before. Before Jasper and I had been adopted in the Cullen's family, Emmett had had the most trouble with his self control. He had been very encouraging to Jasper, but it was still a tremendous struggle for him. All of his instincts screamed at him to satisfy his thirst with the luscious blood of any one of the bodies present. So we all watched him like a hawk. He hated it when all of us were overly protective of his every move.

My mind was continuously searching the future for any signs of trouble…for any human that's scent affected Jasper too much. Because Edward and I were pretending to be juniors and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were pretending to be seniors, we only had one class together. Edward, who was in the majority of my classes, made sure I would be able to keep an eye on Jasper. He would whisper answers to me if a teacher called on me, and I would mumble out the answer quickly before turning my concentration back to Jasper's immediate future.

During trigonometry, I caught a vision that foreshadowed trouble in the cafeteria at some time during the lunch hour. _A young girl's scent had caught in the heater which blew toward our usual table. Jasper had received the full affect of it. I saw him rising gracefully from his chair, approaching the young girl, lowering his lips to her throat and –_

Edward's hand roughly clutched my arm, jerking me from the horrible scene. His dark eyes looked into mine thirstily. He dipped his head back down to his trig notes, but whispered so quietly that only I could hear, "Don't worry. We won't let that happen. We'll watch him carefully at lunch."

I nodded, relieved that our family was strong enough to protect each other from exposure, even if it was just as painful for the others. My own throat burned dully with each breath I took, the beautiful scent of teenage blood torturing my senses. Fortunately, I'd never known the taste of human blood, so I would never crave it like the rest of my family, save Carlisle and Rosalie, would.

The bell rang to dismiss us to lunch and Mr. Varner quickly muttered out the homework that would be due Friday. Edward and I moved at a slow, human pace as we exited the classroom and stepped into the wet weather of the northwest Pacific.

We sat at our usual table, joined soon after by Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Our props sat before us on the table, untouched. It seemed like a huge waste, but from experience we knew that if we didn't ever buy any food, it wouldn't go unnoticed. So it was best just to purchase the food that would go uneaten to keep up with our façade the best we could.

The lunch hour was tortuously boring. We all sat, staring off into different corners of the room. Aside from the fact that I would periodically check in on Jasper's immediate future, there wasn't really anything to do.

After several minutes of silent sitting, I heard Edward's breath settle heavily after a moment, as if he were suppressing a sigh. _Edward_, I thought. I could only assume he had heard something in Jasper's thoughts. He didn't care enough about what was going on in Rosalie's head and Emmett didn't usually think anything that he wouldn't simply say out loud. I continued to stare toward the back door, not giving away our conversation. He kept his eyes on the ceiling. We were used to communicating like this, and fairly good at not alarming our siblings.

_How is he holding up?_ I asked. I could only imagine how much he was suffering. I could feel it in the emotion he was letting off, though he tried to hide it from us.

Edward's mouth shifted a minute degree into a frown.

Oh no… that wasn't good… Jasper must be suffering a lot more than even I had noticed. _Is there any danger?_ I asked anxiously. I quickly scanned what would be happening thirty seconds from now… a minute from now… nothing was shifted out of place…

Edward moved his eyes slightly to the left and then back to the right. That was a 'no'. Well, that was good. _Let me know if it gets too bad_, I requested.

He nodded with his eyes.

_Thanks for doing this_. I knew he wanted to give us as much privacy as possible, but this was important and I was glad he was keeping a look out for me if anything too bad popped up into Jasper's thoughts.

A moment later, my vision from trigonometry began to unfold. The young girl stepped in the path of the heater, tossing her short, sandy colored hair over her shoulder. Her scent swirled past me, an intoxicating smell that made my mouth water, my throat burn with a renewed fervor… oh no. Not good… Jasper…_  
_

Jasper's mind must have been wondering down the path my vision had been going down earlier. Imagining rising from his seat and going over to her… to drink her blood, to end her life. Edward swiftly kicked Jasper's chair. Rosalie and Emmett's eyes swept over to Jasper and then to Edward. They kept perfectly composed, not really knowing what had just happened, and continued to stare into space as if nothing had happened.

Jasper's attention turned to Edward, away from the girl, along with his decision to go after her. His future no longer included any threat of killing her… for the moment. His expression was ashamed, but I could see in his eyes a hint of angry rebellion.

"Sorry," Jasper muttered to Edward.

Edward shrugged and went back to staring at the cracks in the ceiling.

"You weren't going to do anything," I said to him. "I could see that." Edward and Emmett would have stopped him…but with Jasper as thirsty as he was… maybe they wouldn't have been able to. I hated lying to Jasper, but it seemed like the best thing to do. I wanted to comfort him, to ease his pain…

"It helps a little if you think of them as people," I said quickly, but softly. I quickly thought back to any bit of trivia I knew about her. Although I'd never spoken to her, my perfect memory registered her face. "Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

"I know who she is," Jasper said cuttingly. Inside, my chest collapsed into itself. I knew he didn't mean to be harsh – he was just suffering and it was a great embarrassment to him… especially to be exposed like that in front of me. I would give him is space for now. I'd go with him hunting right after school. It couldn't be put off any longer.

I breathed a sigh and rose from the table with my tray. Jasper's mood as I left was angry and embarrassed. I emptied my untouched food into a trashcan and place my tray on top of it. As I pushed open the door, I glanced at Jasper. He was turned away from me, staring out of the small window near the ceiling. My silent heart was breaking for him, but I knew that he wouldn't be able to stand much more of my encouragement. He needed his space. I would give him that.

The rest of the school day I kept a close psychic eye on Jasper. I monitored his every move, checking in on his immediate future in his last two classes in regular intervals.

Some of the twittering girls in my English class had reminded me of the presence of the new girl in our student body. In my preoccupation with Jasper, I'd completely forgotten about her arrival. Isabella Swan. That's what her name was. The head nurse had dropped by Carlisle's office and informed him that the hospital would probably receive a lot of visits from her. Apparently, until two years ago, she's come every summer to visit her father for two weeks and had had quite a few trips to the emergency room. I briefly recalled seeing the same brunette girl from my earlier vision enter the cafeteria with Jessica Stanley. However, more urgent issued called to me now, and I quickly turned my attention back to scrutinizing Jasper's every movement.

Rosalie and I meet up with Jasper and Emmett outside the cafeteria after school had been dismissed for the day. Edward wasn't with Emmett.

Emmett shrugged. "I have no idea where he is. I know he went to biology, but he never showed up to Spanish. I just told Mrs. Goff that he was sick. I checked the parking lot, but I didn't see him… wonder where he went?"

We walked out to the Volvo. Emmett was right. No Edward. The car was unlocked though, so we all climbed in. Edward's scent was very fresh, so he's been there minutes before. We sat silently, each of us wondering where he was.

"There he is," Emmett said a moment later. We all gazed out the rain splatter windshield. Edward was moving at the speed of an Olympic runner's sprint. In half a second, he was sliding into the front seat beside me. He was gasping uncontrollably and his hands were shaking. His black eyes were wild with thirst, anger, frustration…I'd never seen him in this state before.

"Edward?" The alarm in my voice broke through my usually steady voice.

He shook his head and gripped the steering wheel, twisting the key in the ignition.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett demanded. Edward ignored him and threw the car into reverse. He seemed desperate to get away from the school… what had happened to him? Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all stared at me, waiting for an explanation… one I would have had, if I hadn't been monitoring Jasper all day. But I couldn't see the past, only the future. Edward had the car flying at speeds that were illegal in residential areas. I turned my vision to what was in Edward's future.

_An empty road. Scenery speeding passed the windows. The night enveloping everything, headlights cutting through the darkness._

My forehead wrinkled. Sadness washed over me. "You're leaving?" I whispered.

"Am I?" He hissed at me. His future began to dissolve, another path opening to Edward's future.

"Oh." I breathed, seeing his future. _Isabella Swan dead. My favorite brother's eyes glowing brilliant red. The police force out in full strength, searching for the monster that had murder the Police Chief's daughter. All of us waiting for the right amount of time to pass before it would be safe for us to leave… start over…_

_Isabella Swan in her father's kitchen. Edward stalking her from behind as she put away dishes into yellow cabinets. Getting closer, closer, her intoxicating scent pulling him forward, ready to satisfy his thirsty. Ready to press his lips against her creamy throat and skin his teeth into her skin – _

"Stop!" Edward groaned, seeing everything I had.

"Sorry," I whispered, amazed that this girl's blood had such an effect on the usually most self-controlled one of my brothers.

_Empty highway. The roads lined with a blur of snow covered trees. A speedometer that read out almost 200 mph. _

"I'll miss you," I said, my throat choking up. "No matter how short a time you're gone." We were almost to our turn off. "Drop us off here. You should tell Carlisle yourself.

Edward nodded and he slammed on the breaks, the car shuttering to a protesting stop. The others got out of the backseat without a word. Edward stared out the windshield, his expression hard, fixed and determined. I lingered a second, briefly touching his shoulder.

"You will do the right thing," I commanded. "She's Charlie Swan's only family. It would kill him too."

"Yes," he agreed.

I gazed intently at him for a fraction of a second, then slid out of the car and joined the others on the side of the road. I bit my lip; terrified that he would not be strong enough to reach the hospital before his instinct over took him. Jasper drew his arm around my shoulder, guiding me up the overgrown drive that led to our house.

Emmett appeared next to me. "What happened?" he asked, his voice low and full of concern. Rosalie walked next to him, leaning into him as she listened.

"Isabella Swan. Her scent was too much for him… its driving him mad. He thinks that if he stays, he'll kill her."

Emmett let out a low whistle. "Wow. I've never seen Edward act like that."

I nodded solemnly. Neither had I. It greatly concerned me. I check in on Edward's future again. _The drab walls of the hospital whipped passed him as he rushed into Carlisle's office. Carlisle tossing Edward his car keys. Edward sprinting to the Mercedes, speeding out of the hospital parking lot, speeding out of Forks, speeding down the peninsula highway…_

I sighed. "Good. It looks like he'll make it."


	3. Ch 3:lead us not into temptation

**Midnight's Pixie**

I own nothing. Stephenie does. Some lines from Midnight Sun have been used in this chapter. No infringement of rights intended.

My surroundings went hazy and I let a small gasp escape between my lips. Jasper's arms immediately encircled around my waist. Until this moment, I had tried to give Edward as much privacy as I could. And yet, he had always been on my mind, my visions catching little peeks of him as he wavered from one decision to the next. Now his mind was made up.

_A car speeding through the snow covered roads. Crossing the Washington state line. Carlisle's black Mercedes whipping into the familiar hidden drive. _

I sighed and Jasper's hands softly caressed my hair. His lips pressed softly to my bare shoulder and I shivered at the contact. After over half a century together, his touch still set a fire burning in my skin. His chin nestled into the crook of my neck and I leaned back into his sculpted chest.

"Your mood changed. You're not anxious anymore. Edward made his choice, didn't he? And you're happy, so that must mean he's coming back."

I smiled. "Yes; he'll be back in time for school tomorrow." I twisted my head to press my cool lips to Jasper's cheek and then slid off our bed. I shimmied into a light cotton sundress and danced out the door to tell Carlisle and Esme the good news.

We were on top alert at school. Today, I was keeping my psychic eyes on Edward instead of Jasper. I knew it was driving him insane, but it was for his own good – for all of us. As we entered the cafeteria, I quickly scrutinized the future.

"It's going to be okay," I breathed in relief. Nothing had been out of place. We moved forward, Jasper guiding me as I kept an eye on the future, Rosalie and Emmett in front of us.

"Of course it is," Edward mumbled. I knew he was not enjoying this. The others had been in a more playful mood due to the light dusting of snow outside, but that had immediately transformed into a bodyguard mindset, at least from Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie was moving cautiously as well, but her annoyance with the entire situation flowed from her every movement.

_Isabella Swan_ – Bella, as Edward had corrected me earlier -- _would be entering the cafeteria upwind from our usual table. _

"She's not here yet," I said softly. "But the way she's going to come in… she won't be downwind if we sit in our regular spot." I glanced into the future to see how Edward to take it if she scent reached us.

He was beyond irritated. Beside him, I feel that Jasper was a bit assumed at the change of positions that fate had put Edward in. "Of course we'll sit in our regular spot. Stop it, Alice. You're getting on my nerves. I'm absolutely fine."

I vaguely felt Jasper lower me onto a chair and then blinked as my surrounding became clear once again. I stared at Edward for a moment, seeking out anything in his expression that might suggest his control was less than perfect. All I could see was frustration.

"Hmmm" I pondered for a second. "I think you're right," I finally decided, a little shocked that he was so in charge of himself after the unexpected reaction we had seen from him last week.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Of course I am." He glanced over at Jasper for a moment and then lowered his eyes, frowning at the table.

Jasper leaned back in his chair and gave me a little smirk. Apparently, he was _very_ amused at the turn of events. I smiled softly at him and then refocused my thoughts back on Edward's immediate future.

Jasper's voice broke me out of my haze. "Anything new?" he had asked Edward.

Edward's face crumpled. I was sure than he had been searching the student's minds around us, listening to any thought about what the girl would have told them about her bizarre interaction with a Cullen last week.

He shook his head slightly. "Nothing. She… must not have said anything."

We all stared at him in shock. Even someone who had not known the reasons behind his behavior would have found it strange, frightening even.

Emmett was the first of us to recover. He chuckled quietly. "Maybe you're not as scary as you think you are. I bet I could have frightened her better than _that_."

Edward rolled his eyes, not very amused.

"Wonder why…" Emmett voiced the question I was sure all of us were mulling around in our heads.

"We've been over that. I don't _know_." The fact that this human girl's mind was inaccessible to Edward was definitely a first. Carlisle had tried to think of a reason behind it, but was still at a loss.

_Isabella _– Bella, I corrected myself – _was right outside the cafeteria, following slightly behind Jessica and Mike. _

"She's coming in," I warned the others. "Try to look human."

I saw Edward go rigid at my words. Emmett, however, chuckled. "Human, you say?" He raised his hand slightly, revealing a clump of ice that, no doubt, had started out as a snowball. He eyed Jasper, but I saw what he truly intended. My hand was in position before he had even released the chunk of ice and I flicked it away with a twitch of my fingers. The smallest chuck fell into my laps and I quickly shredded it into a hundred shards my palms. I was already plotting my revenge.

The ice ball flew across the cafeteria into the wall at the opposite end of the room. I heard the brick shutter and crack under the force of the ice. The ice shattered and fell wetly to the tile floor. A soft murmur rippled through the students closest to the impact, whispers questioning who had thrown the ice.

Rosalie looked sharply at Emmett. "Very human, Emmett. Why don't you punch through a wall while you're at it?"

Emmett smirked and dipped his head into the crook of Rosalie's neck. "It would look more impressive if you did it, baby," He cooed softly to her. A small smile pulled her lips up and she leaned her golden head onto his massive black curls.

"You're so foolish and reckless," she chided him lovingly.

We heard the cafeteria door hinges grind open and three pairs of shoes squeak as their wet treads marched across the tile floor. Edward gulped in a quick breath of air and then held his breath. I saw him glance quickly toward the lunch line and then back to the table. His expression, which had been set in a gentle smile, twisted into a painful grimace for a moment before he composed his feature back into a casual grin.

_Bella Swan looking toward the Cullen table._

I elbowed Edward in the ribs. _She's going to look up soon, act human._

Edward's teeth snapped together behind his grin.

"Ease up, Edward," Emmett said. He straightened up in his seat and shrugged. "Honestly. So you kill one human. That's hardly the end of the world."

"You would know," Edward whispered harshly.

Emmett's curls shook as he laughed. "You've got to learn to get over things. Like I do. Eternity is a long time to wallow in guilt."

Ah, my perfect time to strike. Bella would see this moment and I was sure it would defuse any question in her mind that our family was strange and vicious. I swiftly gathered the shredded ice into my hand and flicked it into Emmett's face. He blinked, taken aback by my actions and then grinned mischievously.

"You asked for it!" He shook out his ice covered curls at me and I giggled as the ice caressed my skin.

Rosalie cringed away from the half melted ice. I raised my tray as a shield, which Rose and I hid behind. Jasper and Edward chuckled as well, shaking out the dampness that still clung to their hair as well.

The mood had definitely been lightened. Even when Edward turned his stare toward Bella, the rest of us kept up the appearance of a regular, normal teenage family. Emmett was smoothing Rosalie's already perfect golden hair, twisting the ends in his fingers as he gazed lovingly at her. Jasper grinned at me from across the table and for a moment, his rich, topaz eyes captured my entire being. I loved it when he looked at me that way. My heart, had it been beating, would have fluttered at a hundred miles an hour. My breath still caught a little in my throat and his lips stretched further into a smile.

Ten minutes later, the bell to dismiss lunch rang shrilly through the hall. We all remained seated, watching Edward. I quickly searched through the next hour. This was Edward's only class without one of us, and that had me worried. Would he be able to endure sitting next to her for 50 minutes? To feel the heat of her body, see her blood pulse through her veins, hear her heartbeat… smell her tempting blood? In my mind, it appeared that he would be able to withstand it… but I wasn't positive. His future, his decision set so firmly for the moment, could change in a split second of weakness.

I hesitated. "I… think its okay. Your mind is set. I _think_ you'll make it through the hour."

"Why push it, Edward?" Jasper asked. I frowned at the hint of smugness I could hear in my husband's tone. "Go home. Take it slow." He should be more encouraging. He, of all people, knew what it was like to have that kind of pressure on you. Yet…I couldn't help feeling that in a way, he was right. Why risk it?

"What's the big deal?" Emmett waved a big, white hand dismissively. "Either he will or he won't kill her. Might as well get it over with, either way."

Rosalie's lips turned down into a frown. "I don't want to move yet," she protested. "I don't want to start over. We're almost out of high school, Emmett. Finally."

We all turned back to Edward, his face a canvas of emotions. He was struggling internally. His future wavered between staying at school and risking our entire livelihood or cutting class and staying away for a while longer. Suddenly, his future became visibly clearer. I could see him walking into the biology room and taking his seat beside Bella.

I cocked my head to the side, contemplating. Finally, I decided he was as set in his decision as he would ever be. "No, Rose," I comforted her. "I think it really will be okay. It's… firming up. I'm ninety-three percent sure that nothing bad will happen if he goes to class." I looked at him curiously, trying to figure out what exactly had set his mind so firmly.

Edward nodded, his determination written on his face. "Go to class," he order. He got up from the table and strode from the cafeteria confidently. I wish I shared that confidence too… for now, all I could do was worry and watch.

_Bella ran her fingers through her hair. Edward stiffened and his future wavered. _

I shuttered as I reentered into the present. Rosalie looked at me with concern, her brows drawn together and her lips pinched. I released a shaky breath and conveyed through my eyes the anxiety I was feeling.

I quickly raised my hand, trembling slightly. Mr. Jefferson, our government and economics teacher, nodded toward me.

"May I please be excused to the restroom?" I asked urgently.

"By all means," the balding man gestured to the door. "Your sister can catch you up on anything you might miss."

I all but sprinted from the classroom, my book bag and notebook in tow. I was vaguely aware of my surrounding as I walked quickly toward the biology room, visions flashing in and out of my head, checking Edward's every moment. This was a critical situation; one we should have made more preparations for…

_Edward grasping the edge of the table._

_Edward leaning away from the girl._

I squeezed my eyes tight. Please don't let the monster win. Hold on, Edward, be strong!

_Edward… hazy…_

Oh no! I was almost to the building. Jasper was suddenly at my side, his hand on my shoulder. The bell rang.

_Edward running for the door._

I let out an exhausted sigh and collapsed into Jasper's muscular arms. He half carried me over to a picnic table and set me down on the damp, moss covered wood. He knelt in front of me, rubbing my knees, his face tense with worry.

"Alice," he murmured. He caressed my face and a wave of serenity washed over me from head to toe. The tension faded from my shoulders and my face relaxed. I lowered my head to his shoulder, nestling into his strong neck, breathing in his warm scent.

"It was so close, Jasper," I breathed out a heavy sigh. "So close…"


	4. Ch 4:Like a Van out of Hell

**Midnight's Pixie**

I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer does. Some lines have been taken from Midnight Sun. No infringement of rights intended.

I sat at the top of the stairs on the third floor landing. I had been waiting for him to return from his hunt with Carlisle. He had returned awhile ago, but had only just come inside. I had seen his decision, but the specifics were blurry.

Edward saw me at the top of the staircase and stopped, staring up at me. He approached me slowly, moving at a human pace until he was standing at eye level with me.

_You're leaving. Again. _I thought, burning him with accusation in my mind.

Edward nodded. He sighed and looked away.

_I can't see where you're going this time. _Black pavement and highlights were all I had seen, with Edward behind the wheel of his Aston Martin.

"I don't know where I'm going yet," he whispered.

_I want you to stay._ It wasn't fair. It wouldn't be the same without Edward.

He shook his head, still not looking in my direction.

_Maybe Jazz and I could come with you? _I begged silently.

"They'll need you all the more, if I'm not here to watch out for them. And think of Esme. Would you take half her family away in one blow?"

I frowned at the dark wooden floor panels under my bare feet. That wasn't fair.

_You're going to make her so sad._

Edward sighed. "I know. That's why you have to stay." He glanced up at me for a moment, his dark golden eyes pleading with me to understand.

_That's not the same as having you here and you know it, _I argued, not willing to give into understanding his decision to leave us.

"Yes, but I have to do what's right."

I shook my head. _There are many right ways and many wrong ways, though, aren't there? _I closed my eyes and focused on Edward's future. Images of him flashed through my mind, nothing solid, everything hazy and in constant motion.

"I didn't catch much of that," he said as I opened my eyes, returning to the present.

_Me either. Your future is shifting so much I can't keep up with any of it. I think though… _I paused, and flipped through my perfect mental catalog, recalling every vision I'd had of him in the past couple of days. All of them were a flash of movement, nothing settling into place.

"I think something is changing though," I said aloud. "Your life seems to be at a crossroads." I'd never known Edward to be so undecided before.

He smiled darkly at me, smoothing hidden in his eyes as he teased me. "You do realize you sound like a bogus gypsy at a carnival now, right?"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Today's alright though, isn't it?" he asked, suddenly anxious.

"I don't see you killing anyone today," I said, trying to reassure him. I stared up at him, pondering the meaning behind his demeanor. Something about this girl had definitely gotten to him… shaken him to his very core.

"Thanks, Alice."

I nodded. "Go get dressed. I won't say anything – I'll let you tell the others when you're ready." I got to my feet and dashed down the stairs to find Jasper. My heart was heavy in my chest. My favorite brother, the one I had bonded with on a level only surpassed by my Jasper, was leaving again. _Miss you already,_ I thought.

I entered Jasper's study silently, but his golden head still turned to meet my gaze. His forehead immediately crumpled at my expression and he lowered his thick leather book to his desk, opening his arms for me. My heart felt like a lead ball in my chest as I flew into his marble embrace, crushing myself to him. I'm sure that my grief was overwhelming him sense, but we both sat in silence, neither of us uttering a sound. The only noise in the room was the sound of our quiet breathing and the creak of Jasper's old chair was he rocked me soothingly. Eventually, we heard the others begin to descend the staircase and we both rose, his arms still securely around me, to join our siblings downstairs.

The ride to school was almost as quiet as it had been in the study. Jasper knew something was bothering me, but he also knew that when I was ready to talk about it, I would. Still, I could feel his eyes on me the entire drive.

The night had layered the ground with a light coating of ice. Rosalie and Emmett had changed the tired on Edward's Volvo to special grip snow tires that would handle the icy roads better.

Once we reached the school parking lot, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper headed to their classes. I stayed behind with Edward, who was watching a rusty red 1950's Chevy truck pull slowly into the parking lot. He was completely focused on Bella Swan. I stood by his side, watching him as he watched the human girl. She parked four spaces away from us and carefully got out of the truck. She held onto the truck bed to keep from slipping on the icy pavement. I smiled a little. Something about her was very endearing.

_A blue Chevy Astro van skidding on a patch of black ice, spinning wildly out of control… toward Bella. _

"No!" I gasped aloud. I stared in horror at the van pulling into the parking lot at too fast a speed. Tyler Crowley's van careened toward Bella as it hit the ice and spun wildly.

_The van, moving too fast for her to get out of the way, crushed her. _

Bella Swan was about to die.

All of a sudden, my vision changed.

_The van was still going at a deadly speed toward Bella, but now she twirled out of the way, Edward's saving arms pulling her away._

I stared at Bella Swan as my vision unraveled in front of me. Edward flew to her side, whipping her out of the path of the deadly van. The van hit the end of Bella's truck, metal grinding as the van lurked toward them again. I saw the van rise in a manner that should not have been possible and then shutter to a halt.

I faintly heard a teacher call 911 behind me, frantically mumbling out the scenario, with a request to also send for Chief Swan. Mr. Banner was checking on Tyler as Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley peered anxiously around him toward where Edward and Bella undoubtedly were. I heard the sound of the ambulance sirens wailing in the distance as Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett arrived to witness the wreckage of what had just taken place.

Rosalie's outrage was literally emanating from her perfect body. Her face was pinched together in a death glare aimed at the Bella's rusted old truck. Emmett's hand rested restrainingly on her shoulder, his face bewildered. Jasper stood beside me, stoic and silent as a statue, taking in the scene. He was clearly not pleased. As the EMT's arrived and used to aid the injured, I pondered anxiously how much anyone had seen – namely, how much Isabella Swan had seen.

I kept my thoughts to myself the rest of the day, while Rosalie called Edward just about every name there was to call someone. She was furious about the situation he had placed our family in. She, Jasper, and I walked silently to the Volvo when school was over and waited inside for Edward and Emmett.

Rose sat in the middle of the back, staring crossly threw the windshield as she ran she fingers through her damp hair and muttered cusses aimed at Edward under her breath. Jasper quietly gazed through his window, making an effort to appear bored. I knew he was angry as well, but his solution would not be to yell and scream at Edward, as I could see Rosalie intended on doing, but to take strategic action against someone he believed would endanger our family. Edward would not handle that well. He would protect the girl to no end – even if it meant fighting his family to do it.

Edward and Emmett slipped wordlessly into the car. We drove home wordlessly, my anxiety building in my chest as I saw Jasper planning out his attack to eliminate the Swan girl. As he considered different strategies, Edward popped into the picture, cutting Jasper off at every turn.

I left Edward glance at me every couple seconds. I knew he was reading my mind. I knew he was analyzing and taking into account everything he saw Jasper doing. My visions got blurry and then they were clearer again, but this time they weren't at the Swan house. Edward kept cutting Jasper off sooner…

A low growl gurgled in the back of my throat. _Stop that, Edward! _I commanded. _It can't happen this way. I won't let it. _

I focused my thoughts away from Jasper and the Swan girl. I tried to see deeper into the future, wanting to distract Edward and protect Jasper… but nothing was clear.

Edward pulled silently into the garage, the tension in the small car building with each strained second of noiselessness. We all exited the silver sedan and headed straight for the house. Edward was in the lead and we all followed him into the dinning room.

Carlisle was seated at the head of our long, never-eaten-from, mahogany dinning room table. Esme was sitting beside him on the left, their hands clasped together. Edward immediately went to sit at Carlisle's right side, staring at Esme for a moment before lowering his eyes to the table. Both my adopted parents looks concerned, but Carlisle looked like he was expecting the worst.

Rosalie marched to the opposite end of the table, glaring at Edward with all the passion and hate in her body. Emmett sat beside his wife, always loyal to her. Jasper hesitated in front of me and then decided to stand behind Rosalie. In this circumstance, he had made up his mind, no matter what was decided.

I was still trying to figure out the future, my visions still a jumble of endlessly moving pictures. I took the first seat I came to and softly sat. My head was throbbing from the constant motion, the endless sea of possibilities. I rubbed my forehead, trying to abate the internal aching.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, breaking the silence for the first time since we left the Forks High School parking lot. "I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless and I take full responsibility for my hasty action."

Rose glowered at Edward from across the table. "What do you mean 'take full responsibility'? Are you going to fix it?"

"Not the way you mean," Edward said calmly, though his anger was quietly bubbling under his controlled façade. "I'm willing to leave now, if that makes things better."

"No," Esme whispered beside me. "No, Edward."

He reached across the table and patted her hand gently. "It's just a few years."

"Esme's right, though," Emmett interjected. "You can't go anywhere now. That would be the opposite of helpful. We have to know what people are thinking, now more than ever."

Edward shook his head in disagreement. "Alice will catch anything major."

I frowned at the table. What was with putting all the burdens of looking after our family on me? Didn't he care about my sanity? I needed him here.

"I think Emmett is right, Edward," Carlisle said calmly. "The girl will be more likely to talk if you disappear. It's all of us leave, or none of us."

"She won't say anything." Edward insisted.

Rosalie almost snarled, she was so angry. Every look she threw at Edward was darker than the last. Emmett shifted nervously beside her, casting agonized glances at Jasper.

My poor Jasper. This room must be torturous for him right now with so many different emotions flaring up at the same time. Rosalie's blind rage. Emmett's strained anxiety. Esme's breaking heart. Carlisle and Edward were keeping their emotions in tact, but I wondered how long it would be before someone would snap.

"You don't know her mind," Carlisle gently pointed out.

"I know this much. Alice, back me up." Edward looked at me earnestly.

I glanced around the room full of people I loved. I rested my gaze wearily on Edward. "I can't see what will happen if we ignore this." My eyes flitted quickly to Rosalie and Jasper and then back to Edward.

My sister broke. Her hand slammed down onto the table. She half-rose from her chair as she spoke, shaking slightly. "We can't allow the human a chance to say anything. Carlisle, you must see this. Even if we decide to all disappear, it's not safe to leave stories behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind – you know there are those who would love an excuse to point fingers. We have to be more careful than anyone else!"

"We've left rumors behind us before," Edward said, his voice lined with venom.

"Just rumors and suspicions, Edward. Not eyewitnesses and evidence!"

"Evidence!" Edward spit, glaring back at his sister.

Jasper nodded slowly. He agreed with Rosalie. I could see where she was coming from, but there was no need to yell and accuse. I bit my lip and twitched nervously in my chair.

"Rose –" Carlisle began.

Rosalie held up her beautifully polished hand. "Let me finish, Carlisle. It doesn't have to be a big production. The girl hit her head today. So maybe that injury turns out to be more serious than it looked. Every mortal goes to sleep with a chance of never waking up. The others would expect us to clean up after ourselves. Technically, that would make it Edward's job, but this is obviously beyond him. You know I'm capable of control. I would leave no evidence behind me."

I shuttered internally, recalling the story Rose had told me decades earlier about her revenge on her fiancé turned attacker. She was deadly beauty and certain would have the self control to kill a human without drawing blood or be too tempted to sample her prey. Edward knew this too.

A feral sound escaped his lips. "Yes, Rosalie, we all know how proficient an assassin you are." He snarled at her.

She hissed back at him, her hands crushing the edge of the table.

Carlisle placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Edward, please." He turned to Rosalie. "Rosalie, I looked the other way in Rochester because I felt you were owed your justice. The men you killed had wronged you monstrously. This is not the same situation. The Swan girl is innocent.

"It's not personal, Carlisle. It's to protect us all." She stared hard at him.

Carlisle was silent of a moment and it made me look up. Was he really considering this? Carlisle would never compromise a human life…

"I know you mean well, Rosalie, but…I'd like very much for our family to be worth protecting. The occasional… accident or lapse in control is a regrettable part of who we are." He shook his head now. "To murder a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely. I believe the risk she presents, whether she speaks her suspicions or not, is nothing to the greater risk. If we make exceptions to protect ourselves, we risk something much more important. We risk losing the essence of who we are."

Edward looked like he was fighting a smile. Rosalie scowled at him. "It's just being responsible."

"It's being callous. Every life is precious," Carlisle scolded gently.

Rosalie crossed her arms, clearly upset at her defeat and her lips puckered into a pout. Emmett rubbed her shoulder and whispered, "It'll be okay, Rose."

My visions flickered with Rosalie's acceptance of Carlisle's decision. The picture was still fuzzy, Jasper unmoving in his decision.

Carlisle stood slowly, placing his hands flat on the table, looking into each of our faces. "The question is whether we should move on."

"No!" Rosalie moaned, cupped her face in her hands. "We just got settled. I don't want to start on my sophomore year of high school again!"

"You could keep your present age, of course," Carlisle said.

"And have to move that much sooner?" She shook her head in her hands, her golden tresses cascading over her shoulders. "I like it here! There's so little sun, we get to be almost normal!"

"Well, we certainly don't have to decide now. We can wait and see if it becomes necessary. Edward seems certain of the Swan girl's silence."

Rosalie snorted and rolled her eyes. She leaned on the table toward Emmett, who placed his arms reassuringly around her shoulder, smoothing his hands over her face and cooing to her. She gazed adoringly up at him and gently touched his check.

"Jasper."

I glanced at Edward, who had spoken, and back toward Jasper. My beautiful angel of a husband looked stoically at my brother.

"She won't pay for my mistake. I won't allow that."

"She benefits from it, then? She should have died today, Edward. I would only set that right." Jasper looked at Edward with piercing eyes. This was Jasper's military side, the side that did not bend the rules, regardless of the circumstance.

Edward met Jasper's level of intensity. "I will not allow it."

Jasper's eyebrows shot up and he shook his head. "I won't let Alice live in danger, even slight danger." I sighed internally. Silly Jasper. He knew better than anyone that I could protect myself. I wasn't weak. "You don't feel about anyone the way I feel about her, Edward, and you haven't lived through what I've lived through, whether you've seen my memories or not. You don't understand," Jasper said, emphasizing his last sentence.

Jasper's eyes shifted to mine and he unleashed the focus of his soul on me. Jasper had been the first thing I remembered when I woke up to my new life. He was my purpose when I had none. The connection and love we shared was like nothing I could have dreamt of… not that I remembered anything from my previous existence. He, whose life had been focused so much on pain and destruction, had given up his way of life for me. He cared for me so deeply that he would give his life for me – and I would do the same for him. But of course, there was no reason why it should ever come to that now.

"I'm not disputing that, Jasper. But I'm telling you now, I won't let you hurt Isabella Swan."

_Bella_, I correct in my head. Bella. The moment Jasper's determination gave in for a split second, I was flooded by the possibility of a new vision. A new possible future. One that would impact us all, but would most change Edward's life forever.

"Jazz," I said, breaking their stare-off.

He reluctantly tore his gaze from Edward and looked at me. "Don't bother telling me you can protect yourself, Alice. I already know that. I've still got too—"

I interrupted him again. "That's not what I'm going to say. I was going to ask you for a favor. I know you love me. Thanks. But I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bella. First of all, Edward is serious and I don't want you two fighting. Secondly, she's my friend. At least, she's going to be."

Edward was staring at me, looking remarkable like a fish out of water. He was seeing the picture I had seen seconds earlier: Bella and I together, embraced in friendship. The vision did not waver. One way or another, this was going to happen.

Jasper was staring at me as well. "But… Alice…" His face was wrinkled in confusion.

"I'm going to love her someday, Jazz," I said, bouncing forward in my chair. "I'll be very put out if you don't let her be." My lower lips gutter out minutely and I stared up at him with big, pleading eyes. As he stared into my eyes, his resolve wavered, sending a vision of new clarity. "Ah," I sighed contentedly. Good. Jasper and Edward would not be fighting. Our family would not need to move. "See? Bella's not going to say anything. There's nothing to worry about."

I smiled and settled back into my seat. Esme reached toward me and clasp my hand. Her joy at the almost resolution radiated from her.

"Alice…" Edward stuttered. "What … does this…"

"I told you there was a change coming. I don't know, Edward," I said, setting my jaw and focusing all my thoughts on Jasper. His body posture was no longer stiff and at attention. His mouth hung open slightly, still perplex at this development.

Edward shot a sharp glance at me. "What, Alice? What are you hiding?" he demanded.

I ignored him, keeping my gaze and my thoughts strictly on Jasper. If Edward saw this, he might not like it.

"It is about the girl? Is it about Bella?"

Ah, damn him. Her name made my mind slip and that was all it took for Edward to catch a glimpse.

_Long, dark brown hair. Pale skin. Red, glowing eyes. Isabella Swan… one of us… a vampire. _

"NO!" Edward roared, jerking up from the table. His chair flew backward and toppled onto the floor.

"Edward!" Carlisle said, grasping his shoulder.

"It's solidifying," I whispered, minutely taken back by Edward's passionate explosion. "Every minute you're more decided. There's really only two ways left for her. It's one or the other, Edward."

Life as a vampire or death. Knowing Edward's point of view on what being a vampire did to a human soul, I think he almost would have favored death for her. Almost.

_Long, dark brown hair. Pale skin. Red, glowing eyes. Or a pale, limp and lifeless body. _

"No," he whispered.

Emmett let out a huge sigh. "Will somebody _please_ let the rest of us in on this mystery?" he grumbled.

"I have to leave," Edward muttered. I rolled my eyes. One would think we were passed this.

"Edward, we've already been over that," Emmett roared impatiently. "That's the best way to start the girl talking. Besides, if you take off, we won't know for sure if she's talking or not. You have to stay and deal with this."

"I don't see you going anywhere, Edward," I told him. "I don't know if you can leave anymore."

_Think about it, _I challenged him. _Think about leaving._

He stared blankly at me for a moment and then a perplexed look crossed his face.

_I'm not entirely sure of Jasper, Edward, _I warned him silently. Jasper was still wavering, torn between what he felt was necessary and what he knew his brother… what I wanted. _If you leave, if he thinks she's a danger to us…_

"I don't hear that," he interrupted.

I scowled at him. Why was he being so pig-headed? Why wouldn't he just listen to what I was seeing? _Not right this moment. Will you risk her life, leave her undefended?_

"Why are you doing this to me?" he groaned. His head fell into his hands.

_I love her, too,_ I thought, trying to give him comfort. _Or I will. It's not the same, but I want her around for that._

"Love her, too?" Edward whispered. His confounded stare told me that he neither believed nor wanted to believe me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes to the ceiling. When would he learn? _You are so blind, Edward. Can't you see where you're headed? Can't you see where you already are? It's more inevitable than the sun rising in the east. See what I see…_

_Pale, smooth, marble skin. Dark, long flowing hair. Glowing scarlet eyes… that I knew would eventually fade to butterscotch gold. Brilliant, white teeth. Perfected features… everything that would be transformed when Bella became a vampire. _

"No," Edward said, horrified. He shook his head quickly and squeezed his eyes shut as if to keep out the images I knew that were dancing through his head. "I don't have to follow that course. I'll leave. I will change the future."

I looked at him dubiously. "You can try," I scoffed.

"Oh, come on!" Emmett complained, irritated at having been kept in the dark this long.

"Pay attention," Rosalie snapped. "Alice sees him falling for a human." She made a gagging noise and she rolled her eyes. "How classically Edward."

"What?" His chuckle became a consuming laugh. "Is that what's going to happen?" He rocked in his chair, his laugh echoing around the large room. "Tough break, Edward," he snickered.

"Fall for a human?" Esme whispered. "For the girl he saved today? Fall in love with her?" She stared at Edward, stunned. Her lips moved silently as she repeated the words to herself, a tiny smile tugging at the corer of her mouth. She had always felt terrible that Edward was alone, surrounded by couples. She had tried to set him up with our Denali "cousin" Tanya, but Edward refused to touch her with a ten foot pole. Esme would have been overjoyed whomever Edward fell in love with.

Jasper moved toward me, away from the wall behind Rosalie. "What do you see, Alice? Exactly?" he said, demanding details. Emmett peered eagerly at me.

"It all depends on whether he is strong enough or not," I told Jasper. "Either he'll kill her himself…" I glared at Edward. "…which would really irritate me, Edward, not to mention what it would do to you…" I returned my attention to the love of my existence. "Or, she'll be one of us someday."

Esme gasped and her face was practically beaming with joy.

"It's not going to happen! Either one!" Edward yelled.

I ignored him. "It all depends," I continued to explain. "He may be just strong enough not to kill her – but it will be close. It will take an amazing amount of control." I glanced at my father-figure. "More even than Carlisle has. He may be just strong enough… The only thing he's not strong enough to do is stay away from her. That's a lost cause."

I turned and stared at Edward, and with me, four other pairs of eyes. Edward sat, still as stone, gazing back at me.

Everyone was silent for a long while.

Finally, Carlisle broke the quiet. "Well, this… complicates things," he said softly.

"I'll say,' Emmett snickered joyfully.

Carlisle rested his chin in his hand, pondering this new development. "I suppose the plans remain the same, though. We'll stay and watch," he said. "No one will… hurt the girl," he clarified, gazing briefly at Rosalie and Jasper.

I saw Edward stiffen from the corner of my eyes, but my focus was trained on Jasper. He nodded slowly.

"No, I can agree to that. If Alice sees only two ways –"

"No! No!" Edward mumbled, his tone arrogant and yet still defeated. With that, Edward turned and ran out the door.

Esme was beaming. She gazed lovingly up at Carlisle and patted his hand excitedly. "Edward could really find his soul mate. Maybe I was wrong. Perhaps he wasn't too young… maybe Bella is the only one who could have captured him."

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Perhaps… but he will have to exercise such control as he never has before. I fear for him if he should fail…" He trailed off, leaving that nightmare unsaid.

I rose from my seat and stood in front of Jasper, looking up into his dark gold eyes. "He has to succeed," I said lightly. "I'm going to very much enjoy having a life-size Barbie."

Alas! Another chapter (and a long one, at that!) I couldn't study for finals until I accomplished this… I hope you enjoy it! Sorry that so much of this was dialog from Midnight Sun; however, I want to be strictly cannon in this story, so I hope that you feel I captured the right emotions of everyone. Pleasssssssssssssse Review! Any feedback I get is much appreciated! (Sorry if there are any grammar errors!)


	5. Ch 5:My Soul Longs for Thee

**Midnight's Pixie**

I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer does. Some lines from Midnight Sun have been used in this chapter. No copyright infringement intended.

_Author's Note: I just wanted to say a special thanks to Midnight Mystique for reviewing all of my chapters! It means so much to me! Also thanks so RBJ12, Ellyanah, ., vampiregal42, DarkShadow411, BellaCullen04, taliapony, happyhunting, A Forgotten Fairy. . AKA-Fairy, ladylovercsi08, CopperColeus, sparkofcreation, DSCH, Luna Serenade, Esme ROX, and scandalous7. I know that many of you review multiple times and your encouragement was so wonderful! Thank you!_

So sorry for any grammatical errors! It's a fairly long chapter and I tried to read through it several times to catch anything, but I'm sure I missed some. 

_Thanks again for your continuing support! Please, keep Reading/Reviewing!!!_

After our heated family discussion, things returned to normal… about as normal as they could for us Cullens. Edward came back after his run and locked himself in his room until it was time for school. He had decided that he was going to change the futures I had seen for Bella. He refused change her and couldn't bear it if he killed her, even though it would have been purely by accident. So, he had decided to remain in Forks to protect her from Jasper or Rosalie or any force of nature that had its sights set on her and ignore her to protect her from himself. Edward kept to the schedule he'd maintained for the past two years and did not pay her anymore attention than he would have given any other human. And I knew it tortured him.

I had tried to convince him several times that he was just making an ass of himself, but he wouldn't listen to me. He became angry if I ever mentioned the future I so desperately began to want for my friend. He forbade me to speak to her and then would run away, fighting internally with himself.

Eventually, Bella's future became hazy again, much to my disappointment and Edward's relief.

The others were still a bit concerned about her knowledge about our family, but she proved Edward right – she never uttered a word except for the cover story Edward had begged from her.

She would stare at Edward from time to time from across the lunch room. I would always warn the other before she looked. She would glance at our table and then looking away quickly, her cheeks stained red. Jasper remarked to me once how irritating Edward's mood swings were when Bella stared: joy and frustration, anger and despair, flaring and dying at the drop of a hat.

About two month after our newest student had moved to our small town, I caught a glimpse of a vision of her staring at Edward again.

"Bella's going to stare at Edward in a minute. Look normal" I whispered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but shifted her hair in front of her and began examining her tips for nonexistent split ends. Emmett threw his arm around her and stared around the cafeteria. Jasper cupped his chin in his hand and gazed at me, smiling lazily. I wrinkled my nose at him playfully. Edward went rigid, as usual.

I sighed. _I wish…_

"Stay out of this, Alice," he hissed softly. "It's not going to happen."

My lower lip jutted out defiantly and my eyebrows pulled together. How _dare_ he keep me away from my friend. How _dare_ he keep me from talking to her. I ached to forge my bond with her. _I'll admit, you're better than I thought. You've got the future all snarled up and senseless again. I hope you're happy. _I narrowed my eyes at my brother.

He ran a hand through his bronze, already tussled, hair. "It makes sense to me."

I snorted.

Emmett threw us an annoying look, but we both ignored him.

Lunch ended and Jasper and Emmett walked Rosalie and me to our government class. We paused in the doorway to say goodbye to our significant other. Jasper ran his fingers through my hair and pulled my face up to his. His lips pressed gently to the tip of my nose and then he turned and followed Emmett to their next class.

When school was done for the day, Jasper, Rosalie and I walked slowly to the parking lot. A mist that hadn't quite turned into rain hung in the air, coating every stationary surface with moisture. Emmett was standing on the sidewalk, staring at the lot full of cars. Rosalie went quickly to his side and slipped her arm through his.

"What's wrong, Emmett?"

He shook his head. "Edward told me to wait here for you guys."

I glanced out into the parking lot. Edward's Volvo was blocking the aisle, causing a small traffic jam of high school student behind him. Bella was directly behind him, talking to Tyler Crowley, who was standing at her passenger door.

"That's cool," I heard him tell her. "We still have prom." He walked cockily back to his sedan.

He must have asked her to the spring dance – but it was girl's choice so that didn't make any sense…

When we got to the car, Edward was physically rocking with laughter. It was a dramatic change from the lunch hour. Bella revved her engine behind us, causing him to shake even harder with a new fit of laughter.

Rosalie hissed. "Let's go! Stop being an idiot – if you can."

Edward was still rocking with laughter, but threw the car into drive and speed out of the parking lot. He giggled to himself the entire drive home. Jasper and Emmett exchanged perplexed glances with each other.

"So… do I get to talk to Bella now?" I busted out, suddenly excited at the new prospect of finally being able to talk to my friend. Maybe he had finally started talking to her again.

His laughter immediately ceased. "No," he snapped.

"Not fair!" I complained, scowling at him. "What am I waiting for?"

"I haven't decided anything, Alice."

"Whatever, Edward." I crossed my arms. He was lying. The future didn't lie. Bella's two futures were crystal clear again. He couldn't keep me away from her forever.

"What's the point in getting to know her if I'm just going to kill her?" He said softly. He sped quickly down our hidden lane, taking the hairpin curves at a humanly dangerous speed.

My face pinched together. Even thought that was one of the possibilities, I'd always felt almost certain it wouldn't end that way… but there was still that chance. "You have a point," I allowed.

Edward slammed on the breaks centimeters from the back of the garage. He threw himself out of the car and into the Olympic rainforest surrounding our house.

"Have a nice run," Rosalie called mockingly after him.

I stared after my brother, concern absorbing me. He was in so much pain. The inside of the Volvo faded as I checked on my brother's future.

_Edward sprung swiftly down from his perch in a tall spruce tree onto a young buck elk. His lips locked onto its throat and seconds later, it fell limply from his grasp. He sprung after another elk that was fleeing and it too was quickly drained of its blood. Always a very graceful hunter, Edward finished his prey cleanly, never wasting a drop of blood. His head whipped to the left, hearing movement about a mile away, catching the delicious scent of a black bear that had just woken from hibernation. Unlike Emmett, who liked to play with his food, Edward flew across the distance in a second and immediately took down his prey in one seamless bound. He rose slowly from his kill, his eyes burning gold, and then he broke off into a run again. _

I blinked and refocused on my surroundings. The deep, earthy smell of the outside world seeped into the car from my open door. It mixed with the scent of interior car leather, oil, and car exhausted. My hand still firmly grasped the door handle. My foot hovered above the damp ground.

I looked toward the garage and saw Jasper waiting, leaning against the wall. I placed my backpack on the hood of the Volvo beside his and went quickly to his side. His dark butterscotch eyes gazed down into mine and a soft smile broke across his face. A feeling of love and passion washed over me. My hand automatically reached toward Jasper's. His hand met mine halfway and electricity sparked at our touch.

"Come with me?" he asked, his voice husky and deep with desire.

"Anywhere," I replied.

****WARNING: this next section of the story contains lemon. If you would prefer not to read this section, skip this portion until you see the (**End of WARNING) message**  
**

Jasper and I went into a very secluded part of the forest, miles from human inhabitance. A fallen cedar had created a small clearing there. Moss carpeted the forest floor. Ferns surrounded our small niche and low branches formed a sort of curtain. It was the perfect place for us to be alone.

We lay on the mossy ground, his arms around me and my face buried into his neck. My lips whispered over his skin and a swell of emotion from him ran through my entire body. He rolled onto his side, his hand sliding under my shirt. He caressed my stomach, creeping slowly up to my waist. With a swift upward motion, Jasper ripped my shirt from my torso.

I cringed mentally as I noted that he had just shredded a $500 designer sweater, but his touch threw the fashion calamity from my mind.

He quickly discarded his own light, pale blue sweater, revealing his magnificent, scar covered upper body. He pulled me on top of him and I nestled my face into his chest, breathing in his heady scent as my lips traced lightly over the crescent shaped scars that overlapped.

He rolled his head to the side and gazed deep into my eyes. I stared back at him. The intensity between us grew and sparked. His dark gold eyes held all his secrets: pain from his former life, hope from our first meeting, adoration and love he felt for me. My eyes echoed back that love.

He reached toward me slowly and electricity sparked when his fingertips touched my cheek. He traced my cheekbone, trailing down my jaw until his hand cupped under my chin. He pulled my face forward as he leaned down to me. I felt his stomach muscles contract under my bare skin.

His pale lips parted slightly and his breath washed over my face. It was purely intoxicating. I lifted my lips to his and crushed myself to his perfect body. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Jasper kissed me back eagerly, sending me waves of passion and ecstasy.

"Alice," he moaned. Chills ran down my spin and I could barely contain myself. How these feelings were still possible after half a century, I didn't know, but I thanked God. This is what it should be like for everyone – passion like this, that set a fire in your heart should last a lifetime – or in our case, forever.

I pulled myself forward until my face was level with his. His hands caressed my back as I began to kiss his forehead, his scarred brow, his eyelids, the purple shadows under each of his eyes. I nipped at his nose and he smiled. Jasper's lips found my neck and he began to caress, kiss and lick down my pale throat, to my collarbone, and over my exposed shoulder. I lightly kissed his forehead, my hands tangling themselves in his honey hair.

I pulled away slightly from his touch, only to resume my own kisses down his cheek until my lips found his again. I hovered over his eager lips, teasing him as he tasted my honey sweet breath on his tongue.

He growled playfully and impatiently attacked my mouth. His lips expressed his desire as his kisses grew rougher. I sighed into his mouth and felt his entire body shake under mine. "Oh, Jasper," I moaned.

That did it. Jasper lost what little self control he was still holding onto. He rolled over, pinning me beneath him, our kiss deepening with passion. For a moment I felt him wiggle on top of me as he finished undressing himself before turning his attention to my wardrobe. He unbuttoned my jeans. I kicked off my slippers and raised my hips to make the pants removal easier. There was no need to damage those as well.

Jasper looked down at me, his dark golden honey eyes boring into mine with such passion, butterflies fluttered in my stomach. He smirked as he felt my girlish nervousness – no matter how many times we'd made love, it was always like the first time.

His lips dipped to mine and his cool tongue gently caressed my full lower lip. As a shiver ran up my spine, his sweet tongue separated my lips, claiming my mouth. He began to suck on my lower lip as his hands began to move over my body. He teased me, lightly skimming over my breasts, brushing his fingertips briefly between my legs. He smirked into my mouth as he felt the wet fabric.

Enough teasing. I was going to take control. I quickly twisted my body under his until my legs were locked around his hips, pressing my wetness against him. He groaned at the contact. He continued to kiss me, trailing his kissed further down my body. He cupped my beasts and nestling his face in my cleavage. He massaged and kissed each one before continuing down my body. Jasper's fingers dug into my back as he breathed in my scent. His kisses left my skin scorching hot under his touch. His large hands, firm, but still gentle, followed the curves of my body until he reached my hips. His long fingers played with the edges of my lacy panties, hungrily waiting for his lips to catch up.

He hesitated for a moment when he reached his destination, his hands firmly grasping my hips as he traced his thumbs over the lacy patterns. Jasper looked up at me, his eyes and ability flooding me with an almost overwhelming sense of love. I smiled down at him and reached out to touch his cheek with my trembling fingertips. He cupped my hand in his and kissed my palm. His eyes met mine again.

"I love you, Alice."

My smile stretched into a huge grin. "I know you do. I love you too, Jazz."

He smirked back at me as he slowly began to work my panties off my leg. He was being agonizingly slow about it. I started to sit up so that I could just rip them off myself, but he firmly shoved me back. Jasper shook his head at me, grinning mischievously. As I glared at him the best I could with the waves of lust I was receiving, he finally discarded my last item of clothing.

I felt his cool breath lower between my legs. A shiver ran through my body and I clutched at the mossy earth, desire filling every inch of me. He was a magnificent lover. Jasper always made sure he satisfied me first. And there was never a time he had left me unfulfilled in our love-making.

His tongue teased me as he licked my inner thigh. I whimpered softly, arching my back, my body pleading with him. I heard him chuckle quietly and then he kissed my clit, massaging it with his tongue. Waves of ecstasy surged from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. I let out a moan. His tongue began moving faster, licking and sucking. He moved his head down further between my legs, kissing and licking my most sensitive spots. Then his tongue dipped inside of me. My hips bucked and my back arched as another bolt of electricity shot through my body. I moaned his name. This was heaven. This was pure bliss. He alternated back up to my clitoris, sucking fervently until I was about to completely lose it. My body began to shake and I felt his hands firmly grip my waist, holding me in place until he was done. My body shuddered with my orgasm, fire spreading from the core of my being to my fingertips. I felt myself collapse, my chest heaving as I tried to gain control of my breathing.

Jasper began kissing his way back up my body. He cupped my heaving breasts again, kissing their peaks before graduating to my neck. He playfully nipped at the hollow of my throat. I sighed his name again, my hands caressing his muscular back. He looked deep into my eyes and smiled before he bent his head and kissed me softly. It deepened as he repositioned his tall frame against my petite one. With a final tug on my swollen bottom lip, Jasper rocked his hips forward, penetrating deep inside me. I groaned and gripped his shoulders tightly. He continued his rocking motion, thrusting deeper and faster. My body was on fire again and my legs wrapped myself around his hips again, bringing him even deeper inside of me. We both moaned at the intensified sensation and we began to move together, my hips rocking to take in every thrust.

In this position, my head sat right under his chin, making me eye level with his magnificent chest. I kissed his sweet flesh, my tongue keeping pattern with the scars that marked his perfect skin. I never saw the scars as a deformity or blemish. They were part of who Jasper was, and they, like him, were beautiful. They were reminders of another way a life, reminders of a life he had given up for me, because he loved me.

His thrusts became faster, and I could feel him barely hanging on as he focused on providing me more pleasure. The sensation of both his physical and emotional love and desire was pushing me wildly toward the edge. My toes tingled as a rekindled fire flared from the center of my body, its waves of doubled lust setting off fireworks. My back arched into his body as I shook with my second release. A moment later his body went rigid with his own.

Jasper sighed and rolled over, pulling me on top of him. He kissed my forehead and ran his fingers up and down the cures of my back.

"We're dirty," he stated calmly, examining his dirt covered fingers.

I snicker and he smirked back at me.

I lay still for a second, taking in the sounds around me, the wind through the tops of the tallest trees, the birds fluttering from branch to branch, a ripple of water as a stream collected in a shallow pool.

"Care to take a bath with me?" I asked, rubbing my nose to his.

He smiled. "Anything, if it means I get to see you naked."

I giggled and then darted away toward the water, eager to wash away the moss and dirt.

****End of WARNING**

Edward didn't come home as soon as we though he would. I had caught little glimpses of him during the night, but nothing very conclusive. He was gone until morning, arriving just as we were pulling out of the garage to head to school. He ignored us as we passed him, although I was mentally begging him to stop. During the drive to school, I checked on him. He would be going to school after all.

_Edward, dressed in new, clean clothes, stood among the trees, looking out into a parking lot. He watched as the silver Volvo pulled into the lot and parked, its passengers exiting and walking toward the maroon buildings that made up Forks High School. _

As we pulled into the parking lot, I knew he was there in the trees, but I didn't turn around. I knew he would be waiting for Bella.

The day past like any other normal day, although Edward kept to himself in class. He must have been watching Bella through her friends' minds.

Last night I had caught a vision of Mr. Banner planning for a blood typing biology. I had meant to warn Edward about it when he got home last night, but he had never showed. During English, I yelled his name mentally several times, just to make sure I had his attention, before playing my vision over in my mind again for him. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and nodded infinitesimally.

Between classes, Jasper and I lingered in the hall. My acceptance of what Edward was doing bothered him.

"I just don't understand his fascination with her," he said, scowling at my locker as he softly kicked his boot against it. "Her blood is too much of a temptation. If he doesn't want to turn her or kill her, he should just stay away from her. Plus, his mood swings are killing me, Alice."

I paused as I put away my literature book, looking into my beautiful husband's almost black eyes. I placed my hand lovingly on his cheek and stroked the dark purple shadows under his eyes. He sighed at the contact and closed his eyes. It was a good thing we were hunting tonight. Jasper really needed it. "Be patient with him, Jazz. He's never felt this way about someone before… and you know how he feels about our spirituality. He's never going to be completely okay with changing Bella as long as he feels he'd be taking away her soul and her chance of heaven." He opened his eyes and gazed at me. "Just try to give him some space. Maybe once they start to talk more, his mood swings will mellow out – and I'll definitely get to talk to Bella," I said brightly.

Jasper smiled gently at me, stiffening a little as a ninth grader scurried passed us, causing his warm, delicious scent to wash over us. Excess venom flooded my mouth. I swallowed hard and squeezed his hand encouragingly. "I'll see you at lunch."

He nodded and we headed to our different classes.

At lunch, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I met up outside the cafeteria. I quickly muttered so quietly no human could hear that I had had a vision right before that Edward would not be sitting with us. He would be sitting a couple tables down from us with Bella.

We walked into the old lunch hall, and sure enough, Edward was sitting at a table by himself. We filed passed him to our usual table. Rosalie refused to look at him, and I could only imagine what Edward was hearing inside her head. Jasper gave him a half hearted smile and Emmett shook his head, chuckling quietly to himself. I smiled brightly at Edward, sure that this was a sign he had changed his mind about forbidding me to talk to Bella.

_Can I talk to Bella now?_ I mentally asked eagerly.

He scowled at the table. "Keep out of it," he whispered under his breath.

I frowned for a second and then smiled again. _Fine. Be Stubborn. It's only a matter of time. _

Edward sighed heavily and looked toward the cafeteria door.

_Don't forget about today's biology lab,_ I warned him again.

He nodded, continuing to gaze toward the door.

I skipped over to our table and sat down.

When Bella was in the lunch line, Edward beckoned her to his table. She hesitated for a second, but then slowly approached his table and sat.

I was the only one pleased at this new development. Rosalie was just the opposite.

"What the fuck does he think he's doing?" she hissed under her breath.

Emmett chuckled nervously beside her.

Our excellent hearing had all of us eavesdropping on their conversation. Edward gave nothing too important away. He said they could try to be friends, although it wasn't wise of her to be his friend.

When she told him that she was trying to figure out what he was, we all stiffened and Rosalie hissed again. "She already knows too much! This is dangerous! What the hell is he thinking?"

We relaxed slightly as she revealed her ideas of Edward being akin to Spiderman or a superhero. At that Emmett snorted out a laugh.

We left before the bell had rung, leaving Edward and Bella alone. Emmett led us out of the cafeteria, still chuckling to himself.

Rosalie's mood stayed foul all through government. As irritated as Jasper was with Edward, Rosalie was much worse. She was furious with him, mostly because every moment he spend with the Swan girl meant the more dangerous it would be for our

family if something went wrong, but a small part of her was jealous. Jasper had confided in me about Rosalie's emotional state after our family conference two months ago. He found it amusing, but it made me sad.

Half a century ago, when Rosalie had told me her story, she had mentioned briefly how Carlisle had originally intended her for Edward. I was surprised and extremely curious about this, but when she offered no more information on the matter, I approached Edward about it. He shrugged it off, saying that he had never been interested in Rosalie in any capacity and it pissed her off. I imagined that Rosalie had never been rejected like that and she never truly got over it. Even after Emmett came along and worshipped her, I'm sure the knowledge that Edward had no desire for her bothered her.

I appraised my sister for a moment. She sat beside me, scribbling Mr. Jefferson's lecture in her notebook. Her long, perfectly curled, golden hair lay prettily on her slender shoulders. Her body was perfectly proportioned; subtle hips, tiny waist, curvy chest – every man's dream girl. Even though her arched brows were furrowed and her full, pale pink lips were puckered out of anger, she was still gorgeous as an angel. How strange that one vampire not desiring her would bother her so… Jasper didn't desire her in such a manner, but I suppose it didn't affect her the same way because Jasper and I were already together and by then, she and Emmett had just had their third wedding.

My pen scratched across my paper as I recorded every word Mr. Jefferson was dictating to us about Congress. I sighed inaudibly out of boredom. How dull this hour was. I'd much rather be out shopping… with the seasons changing soon, I'd need to pick up a new wardrobe for everyone. I could go up to Seattle for that… and on my way there, I could always stop by a car dealership. It was my turn for a new car and I was excited to check out the new models. It would definitely have to be something fast… Jasper could come with me on that. Cars weren't really his thing, but he enjoyed looking at any of the trucks they had on the lot… _trucks_…

_I was driving Bella's pick up truck, the other following behind me in the Volvo. The ancient vehicle wouldn't go faster than 55mph. I parked in front of Bella's house and scrambled out. I darted to the Volvo and climbed into the backseat beside Jasper. _

"Oh," I whispered, coming out of my trance. Rosalie glanced at me for a moment and then turned back to her notes. I smiled. This was one step closer to being friends with Bella. It was going to happen – and soon.


	6. Ch 6:Music to my ears

**Midnight's Pixie**

I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Some lines from Midnight Sun have been used in this chapter. No copyright infringement intended.

_Author's Note:  
_

_TheSingingGirl: Thank you for your review and your honesty. I know that lemon isn't for everyone. I was a bit nervous about writing it and I didn't want it to be just another sex piece. Alice and Jasper are married and the act of making love is beautiful and that's what I was trying to portray. However, I will keep posting the warnings before each love scene (if I do any more) for anyone who would rather not read it. _

_To everyone: Thank you so much for your reviews and your support! I've been so encouraged that so many of you like my interpretation of Alice. She is by far my favorite character and I have loved trying to capture her essence. Once again, I apologize for my spelling and grammar errors. They are not intentional. In my rush to post a chapter, I usually don't edit as thoroughly as I should. _

The rain outside created a veil, shielding us from the world inside our house. It thundered on the roof in a sort of soothing manner as we settled into various activities.

Jasper and Emmett had begun a game of chess – at least, their version of chess. They had come up with intricate rules and played on a massive field of eight boards they stuck together. They sat by the glass wall in the back of the house, the gray sky casting a dramatic light on their war-like game. They were very competitive, especially against each other. They used to let Edward and I participate in the different games they played, but our abilities turned them off. They quickly excluded me, claiming whether or not I could help it, I knew the outcome of the game. Next, they swiftly omitted Edward, saying he cheated worse than I did. So Edward and I were left to fend for ourselves if we wanted play a game.

I left the boys to their game and went to my computer. Carlisle had gotten me a special touch screen earlier in the year (Edward and Carlisle had had to customize it a bit and adjust the heat sensitivity settings) and I had been working on some new clothing items for Rosalie. She usually joined me in the process, directing and criticizing as I manipulated cuts, patterns and colors, but today she sat in front of the TV, flipping furiously through the channels.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Edward had sat down at his grand piano. He just stared at it, so I continued to edit my designs.

_Emmett was moving his knight to E16. Two more moves, and he captured Jasper's queen. _

I titled sideways in my chair, peering over Emmett's head at Jasper. My eyes caught his and I wordlessly mouthed Emmett's strategy. Jasper, his express perfectly fixed, deterred Emmett's knight. Emmett swore softly and I smirked. Whether or not they let me play, I still knew the outcome of the game.

A clear note made me freeze in my seat. Jasper and Emmett looked solemnly at each other for a moment and then resumed their game. A gentle scale of notes softly touched the air. A pause, and then another line eased its way from the piano. I silently rose from my chair and glided to peek into the front room. Edward sat on the piano bench, his head bent over the keys. A consistent melody began to flow from the instrument.

I heard the slightest shift of weight as Esme sat at the top of the staircase. She must be overjoyed that Edward was playing again. The tempo began to pick up, the melody rising and falling in a beautiful rhythm. Esme sighed softly.

A laugh burst from Edward's lips suddenly, and in an instant, he was silent again. His hand was firmly clamped over his mouth. His eyes sparkled with rich amusement. Jasper and Emmett turned and stared at the sudden outburst, not sure what had just happened. Esme was down the stairs in a second, concern pinching up her face. She glanced from Rosalie to Edward and I looked at my sister as well. Her eyes were burning with fury as she glared at Edward. Oh. She must have thought something that Edward found humorous… but clearly she did not. The tension mounted for a few strenuous seconds before Esme said quietly, "Don't stop, Edward." She motioned for him to continue playing.

He began to play again, a smug smile tugging at his lips. Rosalie's teeth audibly snapped together and she stomped out of the room, her temper flaring. Edward pursed his lips together, I assume at an attempt to keep from laughing again, but a small snicker escaped anyway.

"What's wrong, Rosalie?" Emmett called after her, half rising from the floor. She didn't answer him. "What's that about?" Emmett demanded, turning to Edward.

Edward paused from his song and shrugged. "I don't have the faintest idea," he lied.

Emmett frowned. "Sure, go and provoke her and let me do all the clean up. Ass," Emmett muttered.

Esme went to stand by Edward. She touched his shoulder gently. "Keep playing," she said.

He immediately turned back to the piano, the notes seamlessly picking back up. Edward played for a few more minutes, but soon stopped. The song had not ended and he picked around with a bridge. Nothing seemed quite right.

"It's charming," Esme murmured. "Does it have a name?"

"Not yet," Edward answered, trying a new combination of notes.

"Is there a story to it?" Esme was overjoyed that Edward had started to play again and it rang clearly in her voice.

"Its…" Edward got the combination right and the song took off again. "… a lullaby, I suppose."

I smiled. That seemed fitting. Watching Bella asleep at night must have inspired that. It was a beautiful piece. I got up and walked over to the piano.

"A lullaby," Esme repeated, a bit surprised. She turned the idea over in her head and as it sunk in, she smiled softly.

I sat beside Edward and song out the notes in soprano. He listened beside me as I threw in a few different notes of my own.

He nodded when I was done. "I like it, but how about this…" His hands gently began stroking the keys, integrating my melody into his music. His fingers began to dance over the keys as the beautiful song soared into the air. The height of the music came and Edward smiled. "Yes, perfect."

I kept my voice in time with his hands, always seeing where the changes were coming. Eventually the song slowed and became more solemn. He was heading toward the ending and it was bitter-sweet sadness. My voice softened with the notes as they swirled into a close. I could tell Edward didn't want the song to end. There was so much more hidden meaning behind it than any of us would ever know. This was his love song to her… but it was a tragic love, doomed love. He would not change her into one of us and therefore, one day, she would be gone. I think he was truly beginning to grasp just how much of a pull Bella had on him… how much she had already captured his heart.

The last note hung in the air, its tone bittersweet. Edward leaned over the keys, his head bowed. Esme stroke his hair gently.

"Thank you," he whispered. His voice was sad and full of doubt. It made my heart want to break into a million pieces.

Esme continued to stroke his hair, consoling in mentally. A soft, humorless laugh escaped his lips for a moment before he fell silent again. He sighed as she wrapped her hands around him, hugging him from behind. I gazed at them and I couldn't seem to shake the sadness away.

Eventually he chuckled a little. "Stop it. Mom, you're making me blush."

I giggled at the impossibility and began to pick out Heart and Soul on the glossy ivory and ebony keys. Edward smiled and joined in. I heard Jasper chuckle softly and grinned. Oh, the 80's. I knew he was remising about the past decade. There would definitely never be another one like it.

Edward immediately followed Heart and Soul with Chopsticks. I sat back and enjoyed his playing. It really had been too long since the house had been filled with his music.

As Edward played, I pondered whether or not he would tell me what Rosalie had thought. A quick vision told me no. I laughed happily as he finished Chopsticks and then sighed.

"So, I wish you'd tell me what you were laughing at Rosalie about, but I can see that you won't." Might as well put it would there and see if he'll cave.

"Nope." Of course. I flicked his ear.

Esme tsked me. "Be nice Alice," she rebuked gently. "Edward is being a gentleman."

"But I want to know!" I complained, knowing very well how I sounded like a five-year-old throwing a tantrum.

Edward chuckled, but ignored my demand. "Here, Esme," he said, as he began to play her favorite song he had composed just for her.

She closed her eyes, basking in the music. She sighed contently and squeezed Edward's shoulder. "Thank you, dear," she breathed.

Edward grinned.

I heard Jasper sigh audibly and I glanced toward the back of the house. He was staring at Edward, his expression perplexed. Edward's moods must be a roller coaster again. A stifled laugh drew my attention back to Edward. What in the world was going on in his head?

Suddenly, my world went hazy. I vaguely felt my hands clutch the piano bench.

_Two figures approached the house. Their pale skin glistened in the silvery moonlight. Their clothes were slightly worn and both were barefoot. One of the figures was an extremely petite female, with long, flowing white blonde hair. The other was taller, a male. His thick, rich brown hair hung messily around his face. Their eyes were almost pitch black, tented with a burgundy hue. _

_As they approached the house, the front door opened. Carlisle stood in the doorway, a newspaper tucked under his arm. _

"_Welcome, friends, come in!" he beckoned. _

"Oh," I gasped, still firmly gripping the seat. I looked toward the back of the house. Jasper and Emmett were staring curiously at me. "Jasper, guess what?"

Edward's hands froze over the keys as he read my mind.

Jasper raised his eye brows. "What, Alice?"

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit next week! They're going to be in the neighborhood, isn't that nice?"

A smile broke across his face. I knew that he missed Peter. Their friendship extended far before most of us were even born. But their lifestyles didn't exactly agree now, so Peter and Charlotte only visited occasionally. His smile was so beautiful, though… I always enjoyed breaking good news to him.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Esme, her hands still on Edward's shoulders, looked down at him with concern. I looked at my brother. He looked back at me through tense, narrowed eyes.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming to Forks?" he hissed at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down, Edward." He was so overly dramatic. "Its not their first visit." They knew better than to compromise our lifestyle. Peter and Charlotte never hunted near our home.

He continued to scowl at me. I frowned at him, a bit miffed at why he wasn't being more reasonable about the whole situation.

"They never hunt here. You know that."

"When?" Edward demanded.

I pursed my lips, as though I wasn't going to tell him, but gave him his answer silently. _Monday morning. No one is going to hurt Bella. _

"No," he agreed. He looked toward the back of the house. "You ready, Emmett?"

Emmett looked up, confused. "I thought we were learning in the morning."

Edward shook his head. "We're coming back by midnight Sunday." I rolled my eyes. "I guess it's up to you when you want to leave."

Emmett pondered for a moment before rising to his feet. "Okay, fine. Let me just say goodbye to Rose first."

"Sure."

Jasper and I looked at each other. A bit of annoyance flashed in his eyes, but other than that, he didn't really care. He trusted Peter and Charlotte completely, but with Bella in the picture now, maybe it would be safer… for her, anyway… if Edward was back to watch out for her when they arrived.

As Emmett walked passed Edward through the door, Edward said softly, "I suppose I have."

Esme squeezed Edward's shoulders. "Play the new song for me, one more time," she requested.

Edward nodded. "If you'd like that," he said, but he paused for a moment, staring at the keys. Then, he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a yellow bottle cap. He set it on the music stand. Smiling to himself, he started to play again.

Esme and I glanced at each other, but neither of us spoke a word.

At the end of the song, Edward and Emmett left to hunt. Esme beckoned me to help her set up the guest room for Peter and Charlotte's stay. Jasper followed us upstairs. We pulled out fresh linens from the small hallway closet and Jasper fetched the matching comforter from the attic storage. We made up the bed and fluffed the pillows, even if it was all just for show. Esme and I laid out several new outfits for both Peter and Charlotte. No doubt their clothes would be worn from weather and wear. Jasper brought in some shoes I had stored away in my closet.

When we were done, Esme nodded with satisfaction. She hugged me tightly for a moment and then disappeared back into her room to work on some blueprints. For the past two months, she'd been thinking about sketching some drawings of a new house. She wanted to build a small cottage, a few miles from the house, for Edward and Bella… if things worked out. Esme was very hesitant of beginning, knowing that it would greatly trouble Edward, especially if anything bad did end up happening.

The backdoor slammed shut, alerting everyone in the house that Rosalie had come back inside. I sighed and squeezed Jasper's hand. "I'm gonna go talk to her, see if I can calm her down."

I leapt from the top of the staircase and graceful landed on the floor. Rosalie looked up from the TV. She kept clicking the remote, flying through the different channels. I hopped onto the back of the sofa and peered down at her. She still looked grumpy, but not incredibly angry.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Definitely not," she exclaimed, throwing down the remote with such force that it shattered. Rosalie rose from the sofa and flew up the stairs to her room, slamming that door as well.

I sighed and retrieved a broom and dustpan from the kitchen. It was rarely used in the Cullen house, but sometimes it was needed. I quickly swept up the bits of plastic and threw them into the trash.

Jasper was in the living room when I came back. He was sprawled out on the sofa, watching the history channel. I flew across the room and pounced into his waiting arms. I curled up on his chest and snuggled into him. He lightly kissed the top of my head.

The security of his arms faded away as a vision filled my head.

_The sun broke through the clouds, its rosy glow warming everything it touched. Students showed up to school in shorts and t-shirts, enjoying the rarity of a sunny day. _

Well, it looked like school on Monday was out of the question. I'd better check the rest of the week.

_Monday forecast: Sunny_

_Tuesday forecast: Sunny_

_Wednesday forecast: Cloudy with a chance of rain_

_Thursday forecast: Cloudy with scattered showers_

_Friday forecast: Cloudy. 60% chance of rain_

"What did you see?" Jasper asked, his arms hugging me tighter against his body.

"Looks like no school for us Monday or Tuesday. I'd better call Carlisle and Edward." I pulled a small silver phone out of my pocket and quickly dialed Carlisle's hospital number. I quickly explained the upcoming forecast.

I dialed Edward next. He picked up almost immediately.

"What is it, Alice? Did something happen?" His voice was panicked.

"No, no. Calm down, Edward. I only called to tell you and Emmett that it's going to be sunny Monday and Tuesday."

"Oh." His tone changed, dripping with disappointment.

"She's fine, Edward. I'll keep an eye on her future," I tried to reassure him.

"Alright," he said reluctantly before hanging up the phone.

I snuggled back into Jasper's chest and sighed. I suppose I'd have to keep a very close eye out for Edward (and Bella's) sake.


	7. Ch 7:Wounds from Bitter Memories

**Midnight's Pixie**

I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Some lines from Midnight Sun have been used in this chapter. No copyright infringement intended.

_Author's Note: Any suggestions from my faithful reviews and supporters are always welcomed! You can tell me in a review or even email me. I love to write, just for fun, but I love that others enjoy it too! Just let me know if you want to share something and I'll see what I can do!_

_Also, I made an error about Peter's hair color. He's actually also a blonde, as Stephenie reveals in Midnight Sun. I hadn't been able to find that information when I was writing the last chapter and I apologize for the error. I know its minor, but I still like to get my facts straight. Also, Peter was created by Maria in the 1940s, not the late 1800s like I had originally thought. Again, I apologize for any other errors on my part that come to your attention._

Edward and Emmett returned home a few hours before Peter and Charlotte arrived. Edward had changed clothes and immediately run to Bella's house. Emmett muttered something about Edward completely losing his mind. I was sure though, that whatever conversation Edward and Emmett had exchanged, that Emmett couldn't exactly understand the complexity of Edward's feeling for this human girl… only Carlisle could possibly understand. He had previously meet Esme once when she was younger, and both had left their impression on the other. However, Carlisle had decided long before that time that he would never take away a human's life. And so he had left her alone to live out her life. Years later, when he had discovered her broken body in the Chicago Hospital morgue, it was the memory of her that had compelled him to save her. Rosalie, had she more sympathy for Edward's complicated situation, should probably be the most understanding; seeing as something about Emmett, a frail, broken human, had compelled her to save him.

Carlisle returned from his late shift at the hospital around 3am. He had picked up a copy of the Peninsula Daily News and the Seattle Times on the way home. He sat at the dinning table, reading through the articles. Esme sat across from him, her blueprints spread over the table. She jotted down notes on square footage and features she wanted in her notebook. Rosalie and Emmett were lounging on the sofa, their bodies tangled together. A thick Vogue magazine was propped up in front of her as she studied the newest fashion designs. Emmett was watching ESPN. Jasper was buried in his books: Confederate Military History: Texas Volume by Clement A. Evans and The Civil War in Texas by John C. Rigdon. He was studiously bent over the two enormous volumes, frowning to himself every once in a while and jotting down notes and corrections in the margins. Jasper often read through history books and sent them back to the publisher with his notes and corrections written in them.

I waited, anxiously pacing the length of the front room. Part of the anxiety was simply excitement. Although Peter and Charlotte didn't share our passion for preserving human life, they respected it and were good friends of mine and Jasper's. But the other part of the emotion was worry – about Edward, about Bella. I knew that Charlotte had more of a grip on her self control, but sometimes Peter couldn't help himself. We would just have to make sure they didn't go too close to town and catch a whiff of Bella's delicious scent. A wave of tranquility washed over me and I relaxed automatically.

At 3:34am, the whisper of feet in the surrounding forest made everyone freeze. In a moment, everyone was on their feet, gathered around the front door. Carlisle opened the door, the Peninsula Daily News tucked under his arm.

"Welcome, friends, come in!" Carlisle said warmly, beckoning to the couple. He stepped inside, allowing the two pale creatures to enter.

Charlotte was the first to enter the house. Her long, white blond hair hung down to her waist. A few stray leaves were caught in her hair. Her pitch black eyes greatly contrasted the rest of her extremely pale body. She stepped gracefully through the door, followed instantly by Peter. He towered over her petite form. He looked much wilder than his mate, his eyes twitching every few seconds to take in his surroundings.

The corners of my lips turned down minutely. That was not a good sign. Jasper would have to take Peter hunting very soon, if not immediately. I quickly smiled, not wanting anyone to see my concerned expression.

Peter went immediately to Jasper. He stood at attention in front of him for a second before both burst into a fit of laughter and heartily clapped each other on the back. Jasper's joy rolled off him, causing all of our hearts to feel uplifted. Charlotte glided over to my side and we embraced each other warmly. Hands were shook and hugs were given. Carlisle welcomed Peter and Charlotte very kindly, insisting they stay as long as they like.

Charlotte, her arm tucked in Esme's with mine around her, followed us up the staircase to the guestroom. Jasper and Peter followed behind us, talking excitedly. They thanked us enthusiastically for the new, fresh clothes. Esme made sure everything was to their satisfaction before disappearing down the hall.

"Would you like to hunt? You must be very thirsty."

Peter turned to Jasper, his eyebrows raised. "Your kind of hunting or mine?"

Jasper hesitated for a moment, eyeing me. "Well…"

Charlotte placed a hand on Peter's arm. "Peter, we need to drink something soon." She turned to Jasper and smiled. "We can hunt with you and Alice now. We'll probably go for something… more to our liking later though… far away from here, of course."

Jasper nodded. "That's perfectly fine."

Peter clapped his hands. "Alright, well, what are we waiting for?"

We were able to calm the roaring fire in our throats with a small herd of deer in the early morning. My eyes, along with Jasper's burned rich butterscotch while Peter and Charlotte's lightened to a warmer burgundy. Peter grumbled a little about the unpleasant taste herbivore's blood had, but was otherwise in a cheerful mood.

The sun kept us away from areas humans inhabited. The four of us stayed in the forest, far from any trails, deep in the mossy growth of trees and ferns. We chatted as we maneuvered the Olympic Rainforest. We finally settled five miles south of Lake Crescent, which was northeast of Forks. We sat atop a hill, surrounded by Sitka spruce, Douglas fir, Western hemlock and red cedars. Peter reclined against the truck of a giant spruce with Charlotte draped over his lap. Jasper lay flat on his back, examining the canopy above us. I sat beside him, brushing my fingers along the ground, over the moss, lichen, and rich earth.

"Where was Edward?" Charlotte pondered. "I didn't see him when we arrived. Is he in Denali?"

"No," Jasper said, frowning at the blue sky. "He's watching over someone… a girl… a human girl."

Peter's eyebrows disappeared beneath his light, shaggy hair. "A human?"

I nodded. "He's become very fond of her, I'd say something probably even stronger, but he won't admit that to anyone just yet. He is… very protective of her." I slipped off my ballet flats and placed them beside Jasper's Justin Roper cowboy boots. I dug my bare toes into the rich earth, feeling its coolness. Charlotte was watching me and smiled softly. Her demeanor was so gentle and soft that it made it hard for me to imagine her as she once was: a killer, part of Maria's new born vampire army. Maria… that wasn't someone I wanted to talk about. I quickly turned my attention back to the conversation at hand.

Jasper had snorted. "He's overly protective. He even risked exposing our family." He shook his head. "He's becoming obsessive. I know that you already avoid any of the local residential areas close to our home, but I would stay far away from Forks right now, Peter. He's completely going insane over this girl – if he thinks she's in danger, I have no doubt in my mind that he would attack you."

I frowned. "Yes, Edward is overly protective of Bella. He's refusing to accept the visions I've had of her future, but you can't doubt the strength of his true feelings for her, Jasper. You shouldn't say such harsh things about him."

Charlotte sat up. "Wait. Alice, are you suggesting that Edward had feelings… is even in love with this girl?"

"Yes. He _is_ in love with her. I know that Jasper can feel it. This is a difficult situation for him; it's torturing him."

"If he feels that way, why doesn't he just change her and get it over with? Problem solved!" Peter said.

"Alice sees it that way. Well, one of two ways: either he'll kill her, or turn her. But he's refusing to accept either future." Jasper shrugged. "It seems stupid to me. Why wouldn't you want to be with the one you love forever? Why wouldn't you risk everything to be with them?" He titled his head toward me, his sparkling, golden eyes dripping with admiration.

I scowled at him, though my heart was bursting with respect to the beautiful vampire staring at me. I pinched my lips together, trying to shake off his mood. "Jasper," I said softly. "You know Edward's reasons behind his actions."

He sighed. "Yes."

Our group fell silent for a while, taking in the soothing sounds of the wind in the treetops, the rustling of feathers as wrens and jays flew among the branches, the distance water lapping at a rocky shore and the warmth of the sun as it penetrated its way to the forest floor. I dug my feet deeper into the earth. It had been too long since I'd come and simply experienced nature. It was so beautiful, so peaceful.

"Have you been in contact with Maria recently?" Peter asked.

I immediately stiffened. Jasper noticed and his hand slide toward me, resting on my knee. He cleared his throat, although it wasn't necessary before speaking.

"We saw her about two decades ago, in 1985. We were living in Calgary and she looked us up. It was… a very eventful visit. We had to move immediately. I told her to please keep her distance in the future." He glanced at me, but I didn't see his face.

I sat on the moss and lichen, straight and hard as a statue, my eyes now staring, glaring at the ground. Maria, Jasper's creator, had nearly destroyed our way of living. She had swept into Calgary, her skin tan behind the paleness, her long black hair flowing majestically behind her, her pitch black eyes declaring her thirst. I remembered that day… and I loathed it.

_A light dusting of snow stuck to the ground. I had seen a snow storm coming within the next week, and Carlisle was busy preparing the hospital for it. The staff thought it odd, since it was only the second week of October, but Carlisle insisted that he had a gut feeling about this, so they didn't question him. He was well liked and trusted at Calgary's Holy Cross Hospital, even as a young doctor who had only started his residency the year before. _

_I had seen Maria coming to Calgary, looking for Jasper, the previous week. I had met her once before, before Jasper and I had found the Cullens. We had been in Colorado in early 1949 and our paths happened to cross. She had immediately flown into Jasper's arms, caressing his face and cooing at him to come back south with her, to rebuild what they had once had. He had firmly separated himself from her and declined her offer. When she saw me, and understood that we were together, she had apologized at once, begging me to forgive her. Not knowing any better, I did. _

_So all those years later, I hadn't seen the vision as a bad thing. I'd seen it as a friend coming to visit a friend. I couldn't have been more wrong. Esme had answered the door, the day Maria arrived, and beckoned her to come inside. The rest of us came home from school to find Maria there. Edward was attending the Alberta College of Art and Design and the rest of us were attending Robertson College. _

_She was sitting on the couch, her dark hair hanging in a thick braid over her shoulder. A heavy, wool lined leather coat lay beside her on the arm of the couch. She was dressed in a light, cotton dress that complimented her skin very nicely. A pair of moccasins had been propped up by the fireplace to dry. She remained sitting as we entered the living room, her hands folded neatly in her lap. She eyed each of us as we filed in, taking in Rosalie's beauty and Emmett's size. Her dark eyes rested on me for a moment, a peculiar expression etched in them. It made me extremely uneasy. As soon as a wave of peace washed over me, her eyes snapped to Jasper and she smiled. It was the kind of smile you would see on a wolf, if it could smile, right before it sinks its teeth into its prey. _

_Edward shifted nervously beside me, reading her mind, absorbing her thoughts. He bit his lip and stared hard at her. _

_Jasper nodded to her. "Maria," he said quietly. _

_She rose, smooth and fluid, and glided over to him. "Major," she purred, her accent caressing the word. She did not touch him this time, simply stood in front of him and smiled that same, evil smile. It made my stomach turn. I felt Edward's hand grasp mine. He squeezed it softly and my heart sank. What was running through her head? What was her intention, coming here? From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward frown. So nothing good. _

_Jasper stared back at her and then gestured to me. "You remember Alice, of course. Since we last saw you, we've gotten married."_

_Maria's eye widened as she stared at me. She recovered quickly, offering her hand to me. _

_I shook it once and then released her hand, not wanting to touch her more than necessary. _

"_And this is our family: our brother, Edward, and our brother and sister, Emmett and Rosalie. This is our mother, Esme. Our father is still at the hospital." _

"_Hospital?" Maria asked, clearly confused. _

_Jasper nodded, his posture still stiff. "Yes, he's a doctor. He works at the hospital."_

_Maria pondered this as she looked us over again. "Well… that's different."_

_Esme stepped forward timidly. "Yes, our family leads a very different lifestyle than most of our kind, as you can clearly see. We live as a family, not so much as leader and follower. We settle down in an area for a few years… as many as we can manage without drawing too much attention to ourselves. And we're vegetarians – that's what we call ourselves, a little family joke – we only consume animal blood and we try to preserve human life."_

_As Esme explained our lifestyle, Maria's eyes kept growing larger and larger. She stared curiously at Esme. "Is that the reason for your strange eyes? The animals?"_

_Esme laughed softly. "Yes, it is. It's a blessing, really. Its much less frightening to a human than red eyes are, less noticeable. Its convenient for Carlisle and the children, they're around humans much more than I am."_

"_Hmmm…" Maria had turned her attention back to Jasper. "Well, Major, it seems you've put together quite a comfortable life here. Perhaps you could show me around town, tell me more about this… lifestyle of yours."_

_Jasper glanced around, his anxiety growing. Edward stepped forward. "Of course, Maria. We'll all go. It will be nice to get to know one of Jasper's old friends."_

_I sighed inwardly. Edward, my loving brother, was always looking out for me. He would not let Maria tempt Jasper away from me. _

_Rosalie caught on quickly. She glided just as gracefully over to Jasper and took his arm. "Yes, it will be a pleasure to get to know you, Maria." She reached over and pulled me behind her to Jasper's other side. I took his right arm. _

_Emmett stepped over beside Maria and offered her his arm. She hesitated, overwhelmed with his size, and then took his arm. He glanced over at me and winked. "So, Maria, care to give hunting our way a try?"_

_She tilted her dark head back to look at him. "I… well, alright."_

_Esme smiled and clapped her hands. "Wonderful! I expect that you will be staying with us, of course."_

"_Of course," Maria said, but her words dripped with doubt. _

_My body froze as I was launched into the future. I saw Maria take Jasper's hand, pulling him away, separating him from the group. I quickly pushed myself back to the present. I knew Edward had seen what was in my head. We would have to figure out a way to keep Maria disconnected from Jasper. _

_Our little group wandered into the forest. Jasper's anxiety and nervousness was rolling off him. Rosalie and I were absorbing every emotion and it was exhausting. Edward lead the way, jogging slowly ahead of us. Emmett followed after him, Maria still in his tight grasp. Eventually they disappeared. _

_Rosalie dropped Jasper's arm and nodded to us. She quickly sprinted up the path toward Emmett. _

_Jasper and I stood in the quiet woods, saying nothing. He gazed at me with sorrow filled eyes. I couldn't look at him. _

"_Why is she here?" I whispered, not really to him. _

_He knelt in front of me and took my hands. "I don't know, Alice. Trust me, I wish she wasn't here. Please don't be angry with me."_

_I looked down at him. I wasn't angry with him, of course I wasn't. It was her… Maria… his creator, his former leader… his former lover. The thought sent pins down my spine. He rested his head on my chest, hugging me to him. I slowly wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his golden head. _

_At that moment, a vision had seized me and shown me Maria's red, wild eyes and bloody mouth as a hunter dropped from her embrace. _

"_No!" I gasped. "She'll kill him!" _

_Jasper immediately turned and sprinted in the direction the others had gone. I shook my head as I followed him. Where was Edward? Why wasn't he watching over Maria? I concentrated as much as I could while running at full speed on Edward's future. He was deep in the woods, chasing a cougar. He suddenly whirled around and jumped down from his tree branch. He stood still as stone for a moment before racing back in the direction he'd just come from. _

_When I came back into the present, I'd fallen much farther behind Jasper than I had intended. I sprung forward, pushing myself as fast as my inhuman body could carry me. I followed his scent deeper and deeper into the Canadian forest, praying that we weren't too late. _

_I finally caught sight of Jasper. He was stood silently, motionless in front of me. I slowed and stood beside him, taking in the scene. _

_Maria and Emmett were circling each other. In Maria's arms was a young man, his throat pressed to her lips. Emmett growled threateningly at her, warning her. Her black eyes flickered once to where Jasper and I were standing before an evil grin spread across her face. _

"_No!" Jasper said, taking a step forward._

_In less than a second, her lips had curled over her white, gleaming teeth and Maria had ripped the hunter's throat. I assumed she wasn't usually this sloppy with her meals; that the spilled blood had been shed with a single purpose in mind: Jasper. _

_As red liquid poured from the victim's body, Emmett, Jasper and I went stiff. Emmett and I quickly stopped breathing. My heart, had it been beating, would have stopped when I heard Jasper inhale deeply. His eyes rolled back in his head as the smell of human blood overpowered him. _

_When he reopened his eyes, they were wild. I stood there, terrified at what was going to happen, what I knew was about to happen. I couldn't make my body move; I couldn't make myself reach out and take his arm, hold him back. I closed my eyes tight, trying to push out the vision that was now flooding my head. Jasper. Blood. Jasper. Blood. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a bad dream… only, you can't really blame anything on dreams when you can't sleep…_

_I heard Jasper lunged forward. A loud crack made me open my eyes. Edward had collided with Jasper and was now wrestling with him on the ground. Emmett quickly stepped in to help him. _

_Maria started to laugh, but a second thunderous bang cut her off. Rosalie's hands were around her throat as she snarled at the small, Mexican girl. The hunter fell to the ground, his head hanging limply on his plaid jacket. Maria hissed at Rosalie. The small brunette quickly twisted out of Rosalie's hold and catching her arm, flung her into the woods. _

_Emmett roared in fury and charged at Maria. She dodged his fists before landing a knee in his gut. Emmett doubled over, but quickly sprang back up. But she was gone. _

_Rosalie flew back into the clearing, her eyes wild with anger. _

_Jasper growled, causing everyone to turn toward him. Edward was on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Jasper was thrashing underneath him, his eyes still black with untamed thirst. _

_Rosalie quickly collected the body of the hunter and holding her breath, ran away. Emmett followed after her. _

_I knelt beside Edward and Jasper. My eyes stung and my stomach churned. My hands shook as I reached out to touch his face. He cringed at my touch. I choked back a sob. I took his face in my hands as he struggled, Edward still holding him down. _

"_Jasper," I whispered. "Jasper, please stop. Jasper…" I didn't care how dangerous he was at the moment. I didn't care. I rested my forehead against his, cradling his head. "Jasper, please don't let her take you away from me like this… Jasper, please…" My throat closed and I couldn't continue. _

_The thrashing lessened and Jasper's breathing began to level out. I stroked his hair. "It's okay," I whispered huskily. "It's going to be okay."_

_Edward slowly released his arms and stood, watching Jasper closely. Jasper just lay on the ground, his arms resting limp at his side. _

"_He'll be alright now, but we need to get him away from the blood," Edward said softly. _

_I looked over my shoulder at the red stained snow. I nodded and together, Edward and I lead Jasper away from the clearing. _

_Esme opened the door for us as we came up the stairs, her expression immediately turning grave. "What happened?" she whispered. _

_Edward shook his head. "A human was out in the forest. I was being careless and wasn't there to warn the others not to head that way. Maria got him."_

"_Oh, no," Esme sighed. "Are you alright, Jasper?"_

_He frowned at the floor. He didn't like it that he had control problems. He didn't like it that he showed weakness in front of us. I stroked his arm. He wasn't weak though. I was. I should have been able to step in and stop any of this madness from happening. I should have been strong enough… should have been faster… should have been smarter about all this… I could see the future, couldn't I? Why hadn't I been able to stop Jasper from suffering. _

_I felt Edward's hand on my arm and looked up. He was frowning at me and shook his head. "Its not your fault," he said, so only I could heard him. _

_I frowned at him. It didn't matter what he thought. It was still my fault. _

_Rosalie rushed into the house, followed closely by Emmett. Rosalie had taken off her sweater and now wore only her camisole. Emmett was shirtless. "We followed her for a bit," she said. "She wandering around the border of town. We need to watch her and make sure nothing else happens, or it will make things too dangerous to live here anyone."_

_Esme nodded. "I'll call over to the hospital and explain the situation to Carlisle."_

"_We need to find her," Jasper said quietly. _

"_Come on," Emmett motioned for the door, and then all the boys were gone. _

_Rosalie stripped out of the rest of her clothes and threw them into the fire. "I can still smell the blood on me…" She looked desperately at Esme. _

_Esme nodded. "Don't worry, we'll give you a bath and if worse comes to worse, we have bleach." _

_Later that night, all the Cullen men had returned. They had caught up with Maria in Nose Hill Park. She had killed 12 people before they stopped her. _

_Jasper had been the one to approach her. He had politely thanked her for coming, but asked her never to visit again. _

_We had moved immediately the next day down to South Bend, Indiana. _

I looked back up at Jasper. Only a few seconds had past and an uncomfortable silence had settled on the group.

Suddenly, Jasper's phone vibrated. He quickly flipped it open and answered. I heard Emmett ask him if we would be up for playing some football out at the Rainer field. Peter chuckled and nodded. Jasper agreed that we would meet everyone else there.

We arrived at the field soon after the others.

Emmett cheered as we appeared at the edge of the forest and sprinted toward us. "I left Edward a note. Think he'll come, Alice?"

I paused for a moment to check. Nope. He was going to be watching over Bella all day. I shook my head. "No, sorry Emmett."

"The teams are even anyway," Jasper pointed out.

Emmett sighed, but nodded.

We quickly split into two teams: Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Charlotte against Emmett, me, Esme and Peter. Carlisle and I were the quarterbacks. We always played tackle and the first team to score 35 points was the winner. Jasper, Charlotte, Esme and Peter were the wide receivers and Rosalie and Emmett played defense against the quarterback.

Emmett and I beat our spouses in a fair game of 35 to 21. Rosalie had never been able to sack me when I was quarterback because I always saw where she was planning on coming from. Emmett was about to take down Carlisle twice, simply by brute force.

We all arrived back at the house in high spirits. Peter and Charlotte excused themselves for a few hours to do some hunting of their own, far from Forks.

Jasper and I went up to our room and lay on our bed. His arms were securely wrapped around my waist and our bodies were perfectly tangled around each other. He kissed my nose lightly and looked into my eyes.

"I love you, Alice," he breathed. He pulled me closer and kissed me.

I smiled. "I know, I can feel it every day." I wrinkled my nose at him.

He cupped my chin in his big hand and his expression turned serious. "I know what happened with Maria still bothers you. I understand. I would feel the same way if I ever met one of your former… lovers," he said, struggling with the words.

"Jasper," I said, stroking his face. "There was never anyone before you."

He nodded. "I know… but maybe… if before, when you were human…"

I frowned. "I don't think so… I don't see how I ever could have been with anyone but you."

He shook his head. "That's not the point, I just wanted to tell you I love you. You're everything, Alice. You're my world. As much as I can't understand Edward's fascination with a human girl, I understand his emotions. I understand his love, his desire, his agony. I felt all of those things when you first walked into my life. All those things because something about you made me immediately drawn to you. I needed you, I can see that now. I needed you my whole life, because it had been empty and I just never knew before. I was scared you would never feel the same way about me, but it seemed that maybe you might. And the agony I felt about not being the right one for you… not being good enough for you…" Jasper's liquid topaz eyes pierced mine. "I'm still not good enough for you."

I shook my head. "Jazz, what are you talking about?"

He placed a finger on my lips to silence me. "I know what you would say, but I disagree. But see… I think I may understand now… about Edward and what you said earlier. I do know Edward's reasons behind all his action… he's in love with Bella, and even if I don't understand the attraction or fascination myself, I can appreciate that."

I smiled. "I know you do."

Jasper grinned back at me and then pulled me in for another kiss.


	8. Ch 8:Knowledge is Power

**Midnight's Pixie**

I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Some lines from Midnight Sun have been used in this chapter. No copyright infringement intended.

_Author's Note: I am pleased to announce that in chapter 7, I actually did not use any lines from Midnight Sun. It was quite a challenge to come up the all the dialog and hi hope, but I really enjoyed working on it, and I hope all of you enjoyed reading it. _

_I hope you like Chapter 8! _

Edward didn't come home at all Monday night. A vision let me know he was watching Bella, and that he would be watching Bella all of Tuesday as well. It was so unfair that he was allowed to be a vampire stalker and I wasn't even allowed to talk to her.

Another beautiful sunny day broke on Tuesday, the sun warming the cold ground once again. Everything was greener, brighter in the sunlight. We spent the day outside in our front lawn. It felt amazing to be able to be out in the sun, with no apprehension or concern of being discovered for what we were. We played childish games like tag, but it was liberating. Even Rosalie's spirits were lifted, although a bit of it may have been Jasper's joy rubbing off on her.

Toward the afternoon, things slowed down. Jasper and Peter played catch, which consisted of one throwing a baseball as far as he could into the trees while the other ran to try and catch it. Charlotte and I sunbathed, the sun making our pale skin glisten. The sun washed its warmth over our faces, our arms and our legs. Rosalie and Emmett went into the garage to tune his Jeep and Carlisle and Esme headed back inside, Carlisle to his medical journals and Esme to her blueprints.

Eventually, we all ended back up inside the house.

Right before Peter and Charlotte left, Edward arrived back home. I'd been checking on him periodically during my sunbathing and I'd seen his intention to follow Bella, Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber to Port Angeles. He came in the back door, through the kitchen. He nodded to Esme and Emmett when they greeted him, but otherwise ignored everyone else.

Instead, he went straight to the piano. He sat down, paused for a moment, and then began to play a solemn gothic piece. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Esme beamed at her musical son.

_Have fun in Port Angeles tonight. Let me know when I'm allowed to talk to Bella, _I thought happily. He was going to crack soon, I knew it.

I smiled a little to myself and turned back to Peter and Charlotte. They were both staring at Edward, confusion written on their faces. Peter shrugged and then turned back to Jasper.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality," Peter said.

"Yes, and thank you for the new clothes. We really appreciate it," Charlotte said, reaching out and squeezing my arm.

I waved my hand. "It was nothing! The least we could do for our friends!" I hugged Charlotte. It had seen so good to see her and Peter. I knew that Jasper had been overjoyed to catch up with his old friends.

"If you see Maria again," Jasper said warily, "tell her I wish her well."

Peter laughed. "I don't imagine that will happen soon, but should it happen, I certainly will."

Carlisle, Esme and Emmett came up behind us. Everyone began shaking hands and giving hugs.

Edward's playing suddenly stopped and he nodded to our company. "Charlotte, Peter," he said simply.

"It was nice to see you again, Edward," Charlotte said. Peter didn't say anything.

Edward turned on his heels and walked swiftly toward the back door.

I frowned after him. _They're going straight east to Seattle, no where near Port Angeles. _I threw in a vision to emphasize my point.

I knew he heard me, but he just kept walking. A second later, the Volvo pulled out of the garage and the engine roared as it flew down the lane.

"The human?" Peter asked.

Jasper nodded.

Emmett laughed and shrugged. "He's gone completely insane about her… I don't really get it, but he's ridiculously overprotective of her."

Rosalie scoffed. "Yes, please don't let his rudeness offend you. He's been incredibly rude and moody these past few months."

"I know that you're not going anywhere near there, but make sure you avoid Port Angeles tonight," I suggested.

Charlotte nodded. "Of course, we were going to head east to Seattle anyway."

I smiled. "I know, but just the same."

Peter clapped his hands. "Alright, well, I guess we'll be on our way then. Thank you so much, Carlisle, Esme, for allowing us to stay here." Our adopted parents nodded and smiled. Peter turned back to Jasper. "Well, until we meet again, I suppose."

Charlotte kissed me on the cheek. "Goodbye, Alice."

The rest of the goodbyes were said and Peter and Charlotte quickly disappeared into the Olympic rainforest. I sighed and rubbed my brow.

Jasper slid his arm around my waist. "What's the matter?"

"I'm going to have to keep an eye out for Edward and Peter tonight… make sure nothing horrible happens." I quickly shook my head and smiled.

Jasper smiled back down at me and my heart melted. How did he do that? His face was so perfect, so beautiful. His pale, pink lips stretched over flawless white teeth and his golden eyes sparkled. He gently touched my cheek. "Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen."

I smiled up at him and nodded. "You're probably right. I can't see anything happening. At least not yet."

An hour later, I had settled myself on Rosalie's bedroom floor to finish writing my English essay that was due tomorrow. Rosalie sat next me, a bottle of black fingernail polish balanced on her knee. She held my right hand, expertly painting my nails, stroking the small brush with a steady hand. I continued to write my English essay, my left-handed handwriting also as perfect as my right. I was focusing my paper on Shakespeare's femininity, something that I was sure Mr. Mason wouldn't expect.

"I don't understand why you like this color, Alice Cullen," Rosalie complained, frowning in concentration. "Why not go for something soft and pretty if you're going to insist I do your nails? This is just so… dark and gothic."

I smirked at her. "What, you don't like to imagine being a gothic vampire?" I hissed at her playfully and she rolled her eyes. I wiggled my left hand at her. "Bats and bell towers don't do anything for you?" I smiled, imagining Rosalie in an "Elvira" style get up and giggled

"Definitely not," she said, flipped her golden hair over her shoulder and reaching for my left hand. "Hand," she commanded.

I crossed my arms as she dipped the brush back into the bottle. I shrugged. "I like the color. Plus, don't you watch Laguna Beach? It's totally the "in" thing in nail color right now."

"Stupid, bitchy, little human teenagers," Rosalie mutter under her breath.

I giggled. "Well, it's back to the world of stupid, bitchy, little human teenagers tomorrow."

Rosalie sighed and capped the fingernail polish. "Done."

"Thanks, Rose," I said, blowing on my wet nails.

Jasper appeared silently at the open door. "Done on your essay, Alice?" He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the nail polish.

I nodded and handed him the sheets of paper.

He took them and turned to Rosalie. "You done too, Rosalie?"

The seniors were studying Milton, Tennyson and Whitman this year. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie had papers due for their English class as well. She pointed over to her desk and in a flash, Jasper was at the desk, collecting her work. He nodded to us and disappeared out the door to type up our papers. He would have it all typed and printed in 5 minutes.

"Thanks, Jazz!" I called after him. I smiled as I heard him grunt in reply.

Rosalie stood and started primping herself in the mirror, scrutinizing every inch of herself. I perched myself on top of her dresser, watching her as she examined her thick hair for nonexistent split ends.

"Anything unusual going to happen tomorrow?" Rosalie asked casually, closely inspecting her perfectly arched eyebrows.

I smiled and looked ahead at Wednesday. I shook my head. "Nothing looks out of place at the moment…although at lunch, it looks like it'll just be the four of us again."

Rosalie snorted. "This is completely ridiculous! Doesn't Carlisle see the danger Edward's putting us in? For what? An ordinary human girl?"

I simply shrugged. There was no use trying to convince Rosalie otherwise. She rarely listened to anyone, save Carlisle and occasionally Emmett.

The subject of Edward brought him to the front of my mind. I decided that I should probably check up on him.

_Edward drove around in the shadows of Port Angeles, looping and circling the same block. _

Suddenly, the vision faded and a new vision flared up, catching my full attention

_Bella stood outside a small, hippie-type bookstore. She stared through the windows for a moment before walking away. Edward arrived minutes later. He entered the store for a second and then hurried in the direction Bella had gone. _

I sighed, coming back to the present. "Stalker," I muttered.

Rosalie glanced back at me. "What's he doing, just following her around Port Angeles? What a moron."

"Hmmm…" I said as I absentmindedly began to pick at the paint on my newly coated nails. My anniversary to Mr. Whitlock was less than a month away and I decided to turn my full attention onto figuring out what he was planning on getting me. Jasper had begun to develop a technique for blocking me out when he knew something he didn't want me to know about. However, no one was perfect and he always slipped up eventually. The key was to keep his future in the back of my mind continuously until he finally cracked.

_Jasper…typing. _

That was it. All he was concentrating on was typing. Fine, I would have to try harder.

I focused all my energy on Jasper's future. All his minute decisions…

_He hid a green box with a light green bow under the floorboards of his study. A tag was lying in a small silver dish, flames licking at the letters. I caught the huge "D&G" before the black ink curled under the heat. _

I smiled to myself. Dolce and Gabbana. Ah, he was such a keeper. I quickly went through the list of outfits I had wanted from there: a tulip chiffon blouse & a shantung skirt, silk blouse with tulle detail & a light gray pencil skirt, floral tank & white skinny jeans with hot pink peek-a-boo heels to match.

I quickly calculated what size box each outfit would fit in. The silk blouse and pencil skirt would easily fit into a much smaller box. The floral tank and skinny jeans plus the shoes would need a bigger box, so the only logical conclusion would chiffon blouse and skirt. I smiled triumphantly.

"Alice Cullen! Stop that right now!" Rosalie howled at me, throwing a shoe into the wall that I assumed as meant for my head.

My laughter filled the room as I rocked back and forth on top of the dresser, clutching my sides.

"I won't paint them again for you, Alice Cullen!"

I nodded, wiping the nonexistent tears from my eyes. "Fine, fine!"

Jasper entered the room, Emmett close behind him. They both looked curiously between Rosalie and me.

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"I just got done painting her nails and she's already picking at them!" Rosalie whined.

Emmett looked at his wife, confused. "So?"

A loud crack sent me into a fresh fit of laughter as Rose's other shoe connected with Emmett's head.

Jasper chuckled to himself as he set Rosalie and Emmett's typed and printed essays on the desk before he stepped over to the dresser and lifted me onto his back. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he began to carry me out of the room.

I blew Rosalie a kiss. "I'm sorry, Rose! I promise I won't pick at them anymore! Use Emmett to work out all your frustrations!" I winked at my brother before we were out the door.

I was still giggling when the visions hit. I felt Jasper's arms automatically tighten around my waist as my body went limp on his shoulder. I was a bit confused at first, everything was moving so fast.

_Edward was speeding down a dark street, looking frantically from side to side… searching for something… or someone. _

Bella. It could only be her. What in the world was going on? I quickly searched her future.

_The brunette girl was curled in a ball on the damp pavement. Four men stood above her, hovering over her. It looked like she had been dragged into an alley. One of the men, one of the youngest, looked extremely skittish and was slowly backing away from the scene. The other two looked on as the older, dark haired man knelt beside Bella and turned her over, pinning her shoulders beneath his big hands. He climbed on top of her and began to take off her shirt. Bella screamed and struggled against him. _

No, no, no…

_Edward turned onto a lighted street where a group of people where standing in the middle of the road. I immediately recognized the four men and Bella. She was standing defensively, her bag strap wrapped tightly around her hand. The Volvo roared toward them, nearly hitting the men. They dove out of the way as the Volvo spun and the passenger door swung open. Bella hesitated for a moment before sliding inside. _

_Edward got out of the car and locked Bella inside. She banged on the window, calling for him to get back in the car. He ignored her, marching straight toward the dark haired, older man. They stared at each other for a moment before the man began to tremble. Then Edward's hand shot out and wrapped around his throat, crushing his trachea. The man gasped and clutched at his throat as Edward began to drag him away into the dark alley behind the bar that had been meant for Bella. _

Edward was going to kill this man. It couldn't happen. Bella would think he was a complete monster, no matter what this man had truly intended for her. He couldn't let himself do this in front of her. It was wrong. It would drive her away…

"No… no…" I muttered, growing frantic. I felt Jasper's arms around me, holding me securely to his chest. The hard, smooth wooden floor was under my legs and I could see Rosalie and Emmett peering out of their bedroom at us.

"Jasper, let me go… I need… I must call… I have to stop him…" I pushed myself out of my husband's arms and ran for my bedroom. I had left my phone on my bedside table, but it wasn't there now. I began to panic, the anxiety building in my chest until I thought it would explode. I started to tear the dresser apart, throwing clothes and parts of a drawer around.

"Alice," Jasper said, as serenity filled my soul. I sighed and relaxed, even though my brain knew I wanted to scream and panic. I turned toward him calmly. "Here," he said, handing me the small silver phone. "I was charging it for you."

I nodded and took it. I looked up into his perfect golden eyes. "Please, Jasper, let me be panicked for the moment. You can calm me down in a minute, okay?"

He threw me a look that clearly questioned my sanity, but did as I asked. I almost laughed with relief as the panic flooded my senses again, reinforcing the threat my brother was in. I quickly dialed his number and pressed the phone to my ear.

No answer. Of course he would decide to ignore my call now, when I needed him to answer the most.

I growled softly to myself as I redialed and called again. I tried to get him to pick up three more times without answer until I gave up. I sat on my bed, surveying the destruction I had unnecessarily caused my dresser when Carlisle entered the room. He sat beside me on the bed and patted my knee in a fatherly manner.

"Don't worry, Alice. He'll do the right thing."

"Will he? I can't tell," I said, shaking my head. "He keeps fading in and out of his decision. Bella's with him now, so hopefully, she'll be able to calm him down and keep him from harming anyone, but I don't know…" I rubbed my forehead; the constant indecision had started to give me a migraine. Ha – a vampire who gets migraines. Imagine that! I glanced at my father-figure, who was staring at my half destroyed dresser.

"I have faith in him, Alice." He smiled at me softly, and then quietly stood and exited the room.

I stared after him, turning his words over in my head. Carlisle had such a good, pure heart, I'm sure he would have had faith in just about anyone. I looked down at my messy floor and sighed. I should have more faith in Edward, I knew that… but sometimes it's hard to have faith when you know all the horrible possibilities that could happen.

A short time past as I lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes. I heard two people enter the room and I looked up. Jasper and Esme were standing in the doorway, looking curiously at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, come in." I threw myself back down on the bed. I stared at the ceiling, trying to stop the flood of roller coaster decisions that were pounding my brain. Edward was so indecisive, unlike Bella, who was bound and determined to squeeze information out of Edward about all the strange things she had encountered with him.

I felt the bed dip minutely as Jasper crawled up beside me, pulling me into his embrace. "Am I allowed to calm you now?" he asked, searching deep within my eyes.

I nodded wearily and sighed. Peace washed over me and I was glad for it this time. My body went lax in his arms and he slowly rubbed out the tension in my forehead. I heard Esme shuffling around the end of the bed and peeked through Jasper's arms to see what she was doing. She had already gathered up all of the scattered clothes and was collecting up all the bits of dresser I had torn apart.

"Esme," I said, "you really don't have to do that. It was my fault, let me fix it."

"Oh, no, it's perfectly fine, dear. Don't you worry about it, I'm almost done anyway. There! Finished! It's almost as good as new!" I felt her cool lips press to my forehead for a moment. "I hope you feel better, Alice. Please don't worry too much about Edward. I'm sure everything will be alright."

I moaned, but nodded. Still, I kept an eye out for Bella, rather than Edward; Edward was simply driving me insane.

_They were climbing into the silver Volvo. Bella settled into the passenger seat, Edward's tan jacket draped over her slim shoulders. She gazed at him curiously, expecting some answer. _

_Edward looked terrified to have Bella in such a small enclosed space with him. He kept throwing Bella nervous glances as she talked to her fidgeting hands. They spoke for a while before fear illuminated her face. Bella gripped the passenger seat frantically as she pointed at the speedometer. _

"_Holy Crow! Slow down!" Bella yelled. _

_Edward looked truly startled. "What's wrong?"_

"_You're going a hundred miles an hour!" She was clutching the seat as if it were her life preserver. _

I laughed softly. Poor Bella.

_Edward asked for Bella's latest theory. She blushed scarlet and quickly looked away. She was very hesitant to give it to him, but began to explain how she had come to her conclusion. She had even done some research on the internet. _

"_And did that convince you?" Edward asked calmly, his knuckles bone white as his fingers squeezed the steering wheel. It really was a miracle he hadn't ripped it off. _

"_No. Nothing fit. Most of it was kind of silly. And then…" Bella paused, biting her lip and looking out the window. _

_Edward turned and looked at her. "What?" he asked. _

"_I decided it didn't matter."_

_He looked at Bella like she had completely lost her mind before it dissolved into anger and he hissed at her. "It didn't matter?"_

"_No," Bella said. "It doesn't matter to me what you are."_

She knows. She knows. She knows. That was the only explanation for his reaction. She knows. I stayed perfectly still where I was lying, completely in shock. I listened to the rest of their future conversation, aware of how entirely calm Bella was. She really didn't care.

Suddenly, my earlier vision of Bella shot into my head.

_Bella stood next to me, her skin ivory white, her eyes blood red. Edward stood next to her, unconditional love and adoration shining in his eyes. My arms were wrapped around her waist and she smiled down at me with brilliant white teeth. _

But this wasn't Edward's future I was looking into. Before this point, I had always seen Bella transformed because of something he had decided. Now I was looking onto a future Bella had decided on. And it was not shaking.

Half past midnight, Edward's car came into sight. I had been sitting on the porch for the last hour, waiting for him to return. The silver car glide gracefully to a stop in front of the house and parked.

As Edward ran up the steps, I said, "Carlisle's in his study."

He smiled and ruffled my short hair. "Thank you."

_Thank _you_ for returning my call. _I glared at his back as he stopped in front of the door and slowly turned around. He pulled his small silver phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

He read the missed call and looked up at me. "Oh, sorry. I didn't even check to see who it was. I was… busy."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, too. By the time I saw what was going to happen, you were on your way."

"It was close," Edward murmured, a hint of acid in his voice.

I looked at the ground, ashamed that I wasn't being more observant of my family's futures… their safety. _Sorry._

"Don't be," Edward said, shrugging. "I know you can't catch everything. No one expects you to be omniscient, Alice."

"Thanks."

"I almost asked you out to dinner tonight – did you catch that before I changed my mind?"

I looked at him, surprised. Usually my subconscious picks up on little things like that, especially when it involves my future. I grinned at Edward. "No, I missed that one too. Wish I'd known. I would have come." Then I would have been able to talk to Bella. I mentally slapped myself for not paying closer attention.

Edward looked at me curiously, his head titled to one side. "What were you concentrating on, that you missed so much?"

I laughed. _Jasper's thinking about our anniversary. He's trying not to make a decision on my gift, but I think I have a pretty good idea…_

Edward shook his head. "You're shameless."

I smirked at him. "Yep." I stared at him for a moment, my lips pursed at considered what had just happened with Bella. _I paid better attention later. Are you going to tell them that she knows?_

Edward sighed and rubbed his brow. "Yes. Later."

I nodded. _I won't say anything. Do me a favor and tell Rosalie when I'm not around, okay?_

"Sure."

_Bella took it well. _I was trying to be encouraging, but I don't think that's exactly what Edward had wanted out of her. I almost think he would have preferred it if she had run away screaming from him.

"Too well," Edward muttered, deep in thought.

I smiled to myself. _Don't underestimate Bella. _I thought about my familiar vision that now had a new light shed on it – one way or another, I was sure Bella was determined to join our way of life. Bella and I were going to be fast friends – fast vampires friends. The thought made me smile, but I noticed Edward flinched.

"Alice…" Edward began.

I'd already seen his plan to remove Bella's would-be-attacker from the state of Washington and I knew there wasn't a chance in hell that he was going to leave Forks unless he knew someone was watching over Bella. _She'll be fine tonight. I'm keeping a better watch now. She sort of needs twenty-four hour supervision, doesn't she?_

"At least."

"Anyway, you'll be with her soon enough."

Edward sighed.

"Go on—get this done so you can be where you want to be," I said motioning with my hand for him to go inside.

Carlisle and Edward exited the house together two minutes later, Carlisle's big, black doctor's bag in tow. I smiled and waved goodbye to them. Their plan would succeed without a hitch. For about an hour and a half, I watched Bella's future, which mostly consisted of her snoring and muttering in her sleep. Jasper came out to join me on the porch, his arm wrapped tightly around my small shoulders. Finally, when I saw Edward climb into her room from her window, I went back inside with Jasper with the knowledge that they were both safe.


	9. Ch 9:Every Action has a Reaction

**Midnight's Pixie**

I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Some lines from Twilight/Midnight Sun have been used in this chapter. No copyright infringement intended.

_Author's note: I stated earlier in the story that Alice and Edward had Trigonometry together right before lunch… well, their school schedule is a bit different that I envisioned it earlier in the story: Edward has English while Bella has Trig and then Alice and Edward have P.E. together before lunch while Bella has Spanish. Sorry for the mix up earlier! _

I knew that Rosalie wouldn't react well to the knowledge that Bella knew. Bella knew everything… about Edward… about all of us – about what we all really were. That was overwhelming… and our secret was in her hands.

I felt like I was on pins and needles going to school Wednesday morning. My nerves were all over the place and affecting Jasper very badly, which only made my own anxiety worse. He tried to calm me down several times, but then he would start to worry about me, and my anxiety would double. He knew something was going on, but I refused to tell him. Eventually he gave up and settled into the backseat, staring out at the wet Olympic rainforest rushing by. He was giving me space, for which I was extremely grateful.

Rosalie drove us to school in her BMW: a red, convertible M3. Was it a practical car for a constantly rainy climate? No, but Rosalie loved to show off in any way possible. Even though she was irritated with Edward for breaking our normal morning routine to offer Bella a ride to school, she was ecstatic for a chance to finally show off her car at school. She rarely got to drive it around town and had gladly jumped at the opportunity this morning.

As soon as we pulled into the parking lot, every boy within seeing distance stopped and stared. Rosalie was practically glowing she was so blissful to be the center of attention.

Jasper hoped out of the back and lifted me from the car. He set me down gently on the wet asphalt and grabbed our bags from the backseat. He slung both bags across his back and slid his free arm around my waist. I smiled up at him shyly, admiring how perfect his jaw was, how intensely piercing his eyes were. It wasn't until he gave my side an extra squeeze that I realized my emotions were getting away from myself and I quickly focused on the weather.

Rosalie opened the driver's side door and lightly placed her foot on the ground. Emmett grinned from ear to ear as a few low whistles sounded from the small crowd of hormonal, teenage boys watching the scene unfold. He made a huge show of presenting his hand to her, which Rosalie loved. She flashed him a blinding smile and slid out of the driver's seat, her legs stretching a mile from her black, patent leather heels to the bottom of her faded denim miniskirt. Emmett got a quick kiss from his wife for showing her off so well before he quickly hopped in the front seat and raised the black canvas top in case it rained later, which I knew it would.

Edward and Bella arrived at school after us, only a few minutes before the first tardy bell rang.

Edward hadn't told the rest of the family that Bella knew our secret, and I was nervous about their reactions – especially Rosalie's. I had asked Edward to tell them sooner, rather than later, but it looked like he was choosing not to tell them at all. Definitely not a good sign. Rosalie didn't take surprises like this well, not when it could possibly be extremely dangerous to us. Jasper would probably have a hard time understanding as well, and from the way I saw the future coming, it looked like I was going to have to be the one to break the news to them.

Edward was distracted all through English. He had entered the room, settled into his chair next to me and drifted away. He was mentally keeping tabs on everything Bella was doing throughout the school day. I even had to shuffle through his notebook to turn in his paper, he was so preoccupied with Bella. I mentally grumbled a bit, assuming Edward would take notice. However, he remained completely stationary, a far away look in his eyes as he stared lazily at the clock over the whiteboard.

When the bell rang, we both headed to the gym for P.E. Physical Education was by far the most horrible class us Cullens were required to take at Forks High School. We had to move slowly and contain our strength in order to appear human. It was a torturous hour that I would have gladly been doing something, almost anything, else.

_Coach Clapp was changing our activity to badminton. It was going to be a long period. _

Edward and I automatically teamed up. We were matched against Lauren Mallory and Katie Marshall.

Edward served first, his arm rising up slowly to tap the birdie over the net. Katie scrambled to keep it from hitting the ground and barely was able to pull it over the net. Edward tapped it softly back over. Lauren swung wildly and missed.

I let Edward, moving slow and lethargic, play most of the game, unless Coach Clapp happened to look toward our court. I spent most of my time twirling my thin racket, careful as to not bend the metal, like a baton. It spun effortlessly in my fingers, and I stared lazily at the water damaged ceiling as I tossed the racket into the air.

Coach Clapp let us out early, his stomach betraying him. Edward and I quickly changed out of our gym clothes and left the gym together. He headed toward Bella's class to wait for her. I went to meet Jasper near the cafeteria.

_Enjoy yourself, _I thought as we parted. _Just a few days more to be patient. I suppose you won't say hi to Bella for me, will you? _I quickly gave him an update on the weekend weather before I greeted Jasper. _FYI, it's going to be sunny on both sides of the sound this weekend. You might want to rearrange your plans. _

Edward was planning on accompanying Bella to Seattle that weekend, but with the sun out, there would be no way he could be in public. However, that didn't mean he still couldn't spend the day with her…

"Hey Jazz," I said brightly, wrapping my arms around his lean waist.

He smiled down at me and smoothed my disheveled hair. "You're in a better mood."

I nodded, but immediately, my thoughts turned to a much darker place. I would still have to deal with Rosalie and make sure her reaction to the news didn't upset the entire school population.

Jasper's hand caressed my wrinkled brow. "Don't worry about anything, Alice. Everything is going to be okay…" He looked deep into my eyes, probing them for information that something was really wrong. He didn't seem to find anything, so he smiled softly. "Come on," he said, tugging on my arm, "Rosalie and Emmett are waiting inside for us."

The bell for lunch rang as we took our seats at our usual table with our sister and brother. Rosalie looked sharply at me but I pretended I didn't notice and simply stared at the lunch line as kids began filing through with their various items of food.

A few minutes later, Edward and Bella entered the cafeteria together. The majority of the upper-classmen stopped eating and stared at them. Rosalie rolled her eyes and began to roughly peel an orange. Bella followed Edward through the lunch line, nervously playing with her zipper as Edward piled a tray full of food.

"What are you doing?" I heard Bella ask Edward. "You're not getting all that for me?"

I continued to start aimlessly around the cafeteria. I knew that the others could hear them as well and were listening intently to Edward and Bella's conversation. So far, nothing gave away that Bella knew what we were. She could simply have been overwhelmed by the ridiculous amount of food Edward was heaping on the thin rectangle of plastic.

"Half is for me, of course," Edward answer and I heard Emmett chuckle softly.

I knew Emmett was imagining Edward being forced to eat human food to keep up appearances. We all had had to do it at one point in time and it truly was an awful experience. Human food was extremely unappetizing and the feeling of mashed food in your stomach was sickening.

Edward paid for their lunch and escorted her to a table close to ours toward the less crowded end of the cafeteria. They sat down and Edward pushed the tray across the table to her.

"Take whatever you want," he offered to her.

I continued to idly look around the cafeteria and saw she had picked up an apple, which she was twirling in her fingers.

"I'm curious," she said slowly, eyeing Edward. "What would you do if someone dared you to eat food?"

_Shit. Edward's precious Aston Martin was going to be a pile of scraps after Rosalie was done with it_.

Rosalie's head immediately snapped toward Bella's voice, her eyes changing from bored to murderous. Emmett's eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly open. Jasper stared at me.

"Alice…" Jasper began.

"He better have told her he was fucking anorexic or I am going to rip his head off and burn it," Rosalie hissed so low only the four of us at the table could hear her.

I shrugged nervously and stared at the exit sign above the back door.

"You're always curious," I heard Edward mutter.

I felt Jasper and Emmett's eyes on me and I continued my attempt to ignore them. I would have to tell them sooner rather than later, but Edward should have been the one to spill the beans on this, not me.

"If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?" Edward asked Bella.

Emmett turned his attention back to Edward, but Jasper continued to stare at me.

"I did once… on a dare. It's not so bad," Bella said.

Edward laughed. "I suppose I'm not surprised.

Emmett stared to laugh, but immediately ceased due to the glare coming from his wife.

"Jessica's analyzing everything I do," Edward told Bella. "She'll break it down for you later."

Jasper was still staring at me intently. "Alice…" he began again, his tone almost scolding.

"What exactly is going on, Alice?" Rosalie growled. "What exactly did he tell her?"

I sighed and turned toward my siblings. They were all looking at me, their expressions intent.

"Look, he didn't tell her anything…" Rosalie relaxed, which I was grateful for; unfortunately, I knew that Jasper wasn't going to let that slide and I would have to come out with the entire truth. "…at least, not until she had already guessed it."

They stared at me, each of their faces displaying a different emotion. Emmett was shocked… and a little impressed. It was very rare that someone suspected something unnatural about us. We work tremendously hard to keep up the appearance of a normal, human family and had become very good at the deceptive image. There were a couple times, few and far between, when someone would begin to wonder about us. That was our red light to get out of the area immediately. The fact that this little human girl had figure out our secret by herself in such a short amount of time really was impressive. Jasper looked conflicted. I knew he was torn inside, between the urge to eliminate a potential threat to our existence and the knowledge of what I had seen in her future and how I felt about Bella. Rosalie, on the other hand, looked like she might explode with anger. Her face, had it be able to, would have been bright red and stream probably would have shot out of her ears. Her lips were tightly pressed together in a thin line; her fists were tightly clenched, and she shook slightly.

I raised my hands defensively, begging for their patience. "Yes, Bella Swan knows our secret. Yes, Edward should have told everyone. Yes, Carlisle does know… I know that this is very dangerous, but she never said anything to anyone in town about the van incident, so let's give her a little credit. This afternoon, once we're all safely outside and away from Forks residents, you can scream and yell and pound on Edward all you want – but just remember where we are right now. We can't afford to cause a scene like that in public." I looked at each one, pleading with them to accept that offer.

Jasper and Emmett nodded slowly. Rosalie finally agreed also, but the scowl never left her face.

"Well, aside from the obvious," Bella was saying, "sometimes, I can't be sure-- I don't know how to read minds," Rosalie's head dropped into her hands and she let out a low growl. " – but sometimes it seems like you're trying to say goodbye when you're saying something else."

"Perceptive," Edward said. He paused for a moment and then hurried to explain himself. "That's exactly why you're wrong though – what do you mean the obvious?"

Bella stared at Edward, wide eyed. "Well, look at me…I'm absolutely ordinary. Well, expect for the bad things like all the near death experiences and being so clumsy that I'm almost disabled. And look at you," she breathed.

Emmett softly laughed while Rosalie snorted bitterly. This conversation wasn't putting her in a better mood.. if it carried on in this manner, it would simply make her mood worse than before.

"You don't see yourself very clearly, you know. I'll admit, you are dead-on about the bad things," Edward chuckled darkly. "But you didn't hear what every human male was thinking on your first day."

"I don't believe it," Bella muttered.

Ah, my dear Bella, so humble. She really was a pretty girl, with wide brown eyes and beautiful full brunette hair, creamy skin that always blushed rose… maybe add a tad bit of makeup and some new, fresh outfits, and she would see herself much differently. I smiled to myself as I imagined how wonderful it would be to finally be able to give Bella a makeover (although being able to actually talk to her definitely beat that).

"Trust me just this one – you're the opposite of ordinary," Edward said, his voice saturated with infatuation.

I thought I heard Rosalie gag.

"But I'm not saying goodbye," Bella pointed out.

"Don't you see? That proves me right. I care the most, because if I can do it…" Edward paused, shaking his head. "If leaving is the right thing to do," he whispered, "then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you, to keep you safe."

Jasper twitched beside me. He wasn't handling this very well either, although Rosalie's rage might have been affecting him a bit more than I would have liked. I glanced over at Rosalie. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands shook slightly as she made a feeble attempt to control her anger. She was getting dangerously close to losing her cool completely.

"And don't you think I would do the same?" Bella retorted angrily.

Edward looked at her, taken back by her tone. "You'd never have to make the choice." They stared at each other for a moment before Edward's lips cracked into a smile. "Of course, keeping you safe is beginning to feel like a full-time occupation that requires my constant presence."

She smiled back at him. "No one has tried to do away with me today," she said lightly.

Edward face immediately fell. "Yet," he said.

"Yet," she agreed.

The table vibrated underneath my hand and I looked up to see Rosalie glaring at Edward and Bella again. She could barely contain her anger now.

"Easy, Rose," Emmett muttered soothingly to her, his arms wrapped around her thin shoulder, using his full strength to keep her constrained.

_Sorry, Edward. She could tell Bella knew too much from your conversation…and, well, it would have been worse if I hadn't told her the truth right away. Trust me on that. _

I quickly pictured his Aston Martin destroyed, crumpled and burning in our yard, Rosalie's eyes reflecting murderous red from the flames.

I was him flinch slightly at the image, but Edward and Bella continued their casual conversation, chatting about weekend plans and school mates.

Emmett had Rosalie all but curled up in his lap. His muscular hands rubbed her back and he softly cooed to her, attempting to soothe her. Her head rested on his shoulder, her face turned away from our brother. She moaned quietly and sighed. "I don't know how much more of this I can take…"

A wave of perfect serenity washed over our table. I glanced at Jasper and he shrugged. I reached under the lunch table and squeezed his hand, begging him with my eyes to forgive me for keeping this information from him. He stared at me for a moment, struggling with his own personal feelings while trying to keep Rosalie calm and under control. He finally sighed and shrugged again, returning the squeeze to my hand.

We remained silent, Jasper's peace keeping our little table sane.

"But you never told me," Edward said, "Are you resolved on going to Seattle, or do you mind if we do something different?"

My head lazily drifted in the direction of their table. I listened intently. This was the point that would make or break their relationship. It was going to be very dangerous, especially if Bella agreed to go with him Saturday.

"I'm open to alternatives," Bella allowed, eyeing Edward curiously, "but I do have a favor to ask…"

"What?"

"Can I drive?"

I smiled to myself. Of course Bella would be terrified of Edward's driving.

"Why?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Well, mostly because when I told Charlie I was going to Seattle, he specifically asked if I was going alone, and at the time, I was. If he asked again, I probably wouldn't lie, but I don't think he will ask again, and leaving my truck at home would just bring up the subject unnecessarily. And also, your driving frightens me."

"Of all the things about me that could frighten you, you worry about my driving."

So she had agreed. Her decision was set. She was going to go with him. Nothing else mattered.

My previous vision flooded my mind. _Edward, _I called anxiously. I felt Jasper's hand squeeze mine more firmly. He had sensed the change in my emotions… I would have to tell him later.

_Sunlight poured down from the sky, flooding the small meadow with its golden glow. Bella stood across from Edward, her eyes wide, her mouth slightly agape. Crystal reflections of rainbows danced across her skin. _

Oh no… this was the same place… the exactly same place I had seen Bella in a completely different situation. Dead. Cold. Unmoving. No, no, no… this could not happen. Edward could not allow this to happen…

_It's the same place…_

_Bella's body lay limp and lifeless on the ground. Rainbows danced across her face, but it was now deathly pale, the blood drained from her body, her eyes staring, unseeing. Two crescent shaped markings were on her neck. Edward stood over her, his eyes burning scarlet, his expression one of carnal satisfaction and horror. _

_Edward, I love her! _I protested.

"What, Alice?" Jasper whisper softly to me, rubbing my back comfortingly.

_Edward!_

"This weekend… Saturday… when they go to Edward's meadow… this is it, this is the point where he'll realize he'll never be able to leave her, to be apart from her for one minute without pain, or he's kill her… If he can resist her blood, then any injury in the future would be purely accidental… if he can control himself, they'll have a future together…"

_Edward, did you hear me?_

Edward continued to ignore me, picking up his conversation with Bella. I knew he'd seen my vision though, because his next words reflected his denial and horror.

"Won't you want to tell your father that you're spending the day with me?" he asked darkly.

I kept throwing the vision at him, desperate for him to understand the true severity of the situation.

"With Charlie," Bella was saying, "less is always more. Where are we going, anyway."

"The weather will be nice, so I'll be staying out of the public eye… and you can stay with me, if you'd like to."

"And you'll show me what you meant, about the sun?"

Rosalie growled softly, but the calmness that was covering her almost made it sound like she was purring. Emmett laughed silently, cradling Rose to his chest.

"Yes, but if you don't want to be… alone with me, I'd still rather you didn't go to Seattle by yourself. I shudder to think of the trouble you could find in a city that size."

Bella crossed her arms, clearly offended. "Phoenix is three times bigger than Seattle – just in population. In physical size –"

"But apparently, your number wasn't up in Phoenix," Edward interrupted her. "So I'd rather you stayed near me."

"As it happens, I don't mind being alone with you," she remarked.

Edward sighed. "I know," he said glumly. "You should tell Charlie, though."

"Why in the world would I do that?"

"To give me some small incentive to bring you back," he almost growled.

Good. At least he knew the danger Bella could possibly be in.

"I think I'll take my chances."

Edward's breath came out in an inaudible hiss. He glanced toward our table and glared at me. I meet his gaze, warning him, challenging him to try something stupid. Rosalie shifted away from Emmett and glowered at Edward, who ignored her.

"Let's talk about something else," Bella pleaded.

Edward turned his attention back to her. "What do you want to talk about?"

As I watched them, Bella glanced at the tables around them, as if to make sure they were out of earshot from everyone else. Her eyes drifted over to our table and froze. Her warm, chocolate brown eyes widened as I returned her stare. She had such curiously deep eyes… I could see myself reflected in them. My topaz eyes looked extremely inquisitive as I examined myself through her eyes. I could smell her blood, pumping warm and delicious through her veins. I quickly swallowed the excess venom building up in my mouth. Bella turned away then, back to Edward.

"Why did you go to that Goat Rocks place last weekend… to hunt?" she asked. "Charlie said it wasn't a good place to hike, because of bears."

Emmett snickered quietly and Edward actually cracked a smile, staring at her because she was completely missing the point of their "hiking trip".

Her mouth fell open. "Bears?" she breathed. He smirked at her, and she frowned. "You know, bears are not in season," she scolded him.

"If you read carefully, the laws only cover hunting with weapons," Edward said.

"Bears?" she said again.

"Grizzly is Emmett's favorite," Edward stated matter-of-factly, as he eyed Bella for a negative reaction.

"So, what's your favorite?" she asked, after a pause.

"Mountain lion," he answer curtly, not pleased with her reaction.

"Ah," she nodded, as if they were discussing their favorite color.

Edward frowned at her. "Of course, we have to be careful not to impact the environment with injudicious hunting. We try to focus on areas with an overpopulation of predator—ranging as far away as we need. There's always plenty of deer and elk here, and they'll do, but where's the fun in that," he said, attempting to hide his frustration with casual mockery.

"Where indeed," Bella muttered, eating her pizza.

"Early spring is Emmett's favorite bear season. They're just coming out of hibernation, so their more irritable."

Bella nodded her head. "Nothing more fun than an irritated grizzly bear," she said sincerely.

Emmett nearly fell off his chair. He flashed a broad smile at me while he attempted to hold back his laugher. "I think I'm going to like this kid," he whispered to me. "She's a hoot."

Rosalie glared at him. Her mood was becoming darker by the minute and her black emotions were taking their toll on Jasper. "We need to leave soon," Jasper murmured to me. "I can't take much more of Rosalie's sinister feelings." He gave me a desperate, pleading look with eyes I could never deny. I nodded and held up a finger. Jasper leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, concentrating on stabilizing Rosalie's emotions, as well as his own.

"Tell me what you're really thinking, please," Edward asked.

Bella cocked her head to the side. "I'm trying to picture it – but I can't. How do you hunt a bear without weapons?"

"Oh, we have weapons," Edward said softly. "Just not the kind they consider when writing hunting laws…"

Rosalie's fingers clawed at her temples. "I'm going to rip his fucking tongue out, I swear to God," she growled.

"…If you've ever seen a bear attack on television, you should be able to visualize Emmett hunting."

Emmett chuckled again.

"Are you like a bear, too?" Bella whispered to him.

"More like a lion, or so they tell me. Perhaps our preferences are indicative."

"Perhaps," Bella said. She paused again before asking, "Is that something I might get to see?"

I went ridged in my seat.

_Absolutely NOT Edward! Would you like to see how that little trip would end? _

Perhaps I was a bit too harsh in the way I shoved another vision of his lifeless love, but I would not let that happen. It would be way to dangerous.

"Absolutely not!"

"Too scary for me?" Bell asked.

"If that were it, I would take you out tonight," Edward said, his tone biting. "You need a healthy does of fear. Nothing could be more beneficial to you."

Good. He'd seen the horrifying ends to that road.

I tugged on Jasper's sleeve and motioned to the door. It was time to go back to class. I flitter over to Rosalie's side and grabbed her hands. She had been turning over the idea of skipping the rest of school and redecorating Edward's Vanquish into a pile of rubble in her mind. I squeezed her slender hand as I guided her out of the cafeteria toward our next class.

I kept close to Rosalie during Government, afraid she would suddenly decide to run for it and I wouldn't be able to stop her from bolting out the door to torture Edward's car.

Halfway though class, I leaned toward her and whispered, "Please just be patient until everyone gets home and we can discuss this… if you go destroy Edward's Vanquish, he _will_ retaliate Rose, and it won't be pretty," I lied, desperate to convince her to stay and not overreact until Carlisle was present.

The car ride home was silent. Rosalie sat quietly behind the wheel, her perfect face fixed in a clam expression, giving her full attention to the wet road. But behind her cool façade, Rosalie was like a ticking time bomb, a sleeping volcano – simply bidding her time until it was time for the explosion. Emmett knew it was well – you can't be married to someone as moody as Rosalie for over half a century without picking up on the signs something is about to go terribly bad – he kept looking nervously at her from the corner of his eye.

Jasper may have very well been made of stone; he was so still and drawn within himself. His silence worried me and I'd been keeping tabs on all his future decisions. When we were pulling out of the school parking lot, he was seriously drawn to his original plan of dealing with Bella. He had considered bailing out of the car and taking care of her – but Edward was with her and would hear him coming, not to mention how I would react if he did kill her. His future flickered between potential attack plans, but he eventually noticed how tense and rigid I had become next to him and he left his death plans alone for the time being in order to clam me down, which in turned calmed him. Jasper finally settled on staring into the damp foliage and I saw he had inevitably decided to follow whatever Carlisle dictated from the situation.

Edward arrived home about 30 minutes after the rest of us did. Carlisle had the late shift at the hospital today and didn't start work until 8pm. He was up in his office, finishing up a massive amount of paperwork when Edward arrived. However, as soon as Edward (after checking the condition of his Aston Martin) had stepped foot inside the house, Carlisle was downstairs. He and Edward stared at each other for a moment before Edward silently nodded and entered the dinning room. Carlisle beckoned for the rest of us to follow suit.

Edward, as usual, had seated himself to the right of the head of the table. Rosalie sat at the opposite end and as everyone else began to sit, I felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu from a family meeting, so similar to this one, just two months before…. However, this time, Jasper stood behind me, his hands resting on my small shoulders.

Carlisle sat with his head bent slightly, drumming his fingers together softly. Finally, he turned to Edward and nodded. "Edward, I believe you should explain what happened to your siblings."

Edward's lips pressed tightly together into a thin line and he frowned at the table, unspeaking for a few minutes. Rosalie, whose patience was already wearing thin, began to shake slightly.

Finally, Edward looked up and sighed. "First of all, I'd like to apologize. I am sorry I did not tell all of you sooner. I should have let you know that Bella figured it out –"

A small gasp escaped from Esme. Her hand froze over her mouth.

"Yes," Edward whispered, "she figured it out. When Bella was down at La Push this weekend, she heard a story about the 'pale ones' from one of the Quileute boys. Do you remember Ephraim Black, Carlisle? It was actually his great-grandson who told Bella, Jacob Black."

Emmett chuckled softly. "So he broke the treaty?"

Carlisle looked sternly at Emmett. "We will _not_ trespass on Quileute land. The poor boy could not have possibly known the treaty was real."

"—but technically…"

"No, Emmett," Esme scolded her youngest.

He crossed his arms defensively. "It's not like I would attack the tribe—it just opens up more hunting ground for us, that's all I'm saying."

Carlisle and Esme were still shaking their heads at Emmett as Edward continued. "Alice," he said gently. I looked up to see his dark topaz eyes peering at me. "Please forgive me for making you the messenger."

_Don't worry about it. I know this isn't easy. Save your apologies for Rosalie… she needs it much more than me._

He turned to Rosalie. She returned his gaze, a cold glint in her eye. "Rosalie Lillian, I am sorry. I apologize for not telling you and for the way in which you had to find out. I should have told you… should have told everyone, and I didn't. I'm truly sorry."

"You couldn't find the decency inside of you to tell us? '_Hey, guys, my little human girlfriend, who already knew too much, now knows all our fucking secrets._' We are now in even deeper shit if she slips."

Edward glared at Rose. "She hasn't said one word this entire time," he hissed through his teeth.

"This is different, Edward! This is becoming more and more dangerous and you keep dragging our family deeper into it. We'll ALL burn for this if it gets back to the Volturi."

"It won't," Edward snarled.

Carlisle held up his hand. "Peace! Rosalie, your brother apologized; are you going to accept?"

Rosalie stared at Carlisle, her fury shining in her eyes. Emmett's hand rested on her shoulder, ready to restrain her. After a moment, she nodded once.

Carlisle sighed and wearily ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Edward, you should have told the rest of the family. Alice and I knew, but it was not ours to tell. But now that it is in the open, we can voice any concerns, in a respectful manner of course, we may have about Bella, or the entire situation."

"Rosalie is right," Jasper said softly. "This does place our family in a very dangerous situation. The Volturi will not deal kindly with us in regards to this… however," he said, "I believe that Bella will not betray our secret. And from what Alice has seen in her visions, it is only a matter of time before Bella becomes one of us…"

Edward's fists came down roughly on Esme's table. He was about to protest when Carlisle shot him a sharp look.

"Well, if she becomes a vampire, that will undo the fact that she knew about our true identity as a human and the Volturi will have no just case against us. So, with that in mind, I have no further argument against their relations… although I do still agree with Rosalie that this is very foolish and dangerous."

Carlisle nodded. "Excellent points made, Jasper."

"I won't allow the change," Edward said through clinched teeth.

"Come on, Edward, are you really going to bet against Alice?" Emmett rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten that she can see the future?"

Edward shook his head. "This is one bet I'm willing to take against her. The future is subjective… it relies simply on choices. I've made mine."

"And Bella has made hers," I snapped back.

Edward stared at me. "No," he whispered. "How could you possibly know that? All the futures you've seen were based on my decisions."

"Until recently, yes. Last night, I saw it in a completely different light."

"That's not possible…"

"It is. It's going to happen, Edward, whether you want it to or not. Bella is going to become a vampire some day."


	10. Ch 10: Reading your eyes

**Midnight's Pixie**

I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended.

_Author's Note:  
__Scooby Lady__: Yes, I am planning on writing my way through all four of the Twilight books; as long as I keep getting reviews, I'll keep writing!  
__Midnight Mystique__: I really do apologize for any typing errors. I try to catch them when I reread all my chapters for editing purposes, but things still slip by me. Thanks for the review! Edward always said how Alice was more supportive than the others and I wanted to explore that other side of the story.  
__L.A.H.H__.: I'm glad you liked to read Rosalie's reaction. I was a lot more liberal with her language than the others, as I'm sure you could tell.  
__lia-finn__: I don't mind if you didn't review all the other chapters… It's nice, but as long as you're reading it and like it, it's good enough for me!  
Thanks to everyone who read! A special thanks to all those who reviewed as well! I really appreciate all of the feedback!_

** Who's album do I mention in this chapter and what is the importance of this album in Twilight?

_Chapter 10_

The Cullen family meeting had not ended well for Edward. He was furious with me over my vision and the fact that everyone else seemed to accept it as something inevitable that was going to happen.

He escaped to the roof the first chance he could get. I followed after a few minutes, worried that I had really upset him.

Edward was perched on the highest point of the roof, legs drawn up to his chest, his head buried in his knees. I silently walked up the slick shingles and positioned myself in front of him, folding my legs underneath me.

Neither of us spoke for a long time. Eventually, Edward sighed and raised his head. He didn't open his eyes; he lifted his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"I can't do it, Alice. I can't change her… I can't take do that to her. I can't take away her soul, Alice… I can't take a chance on that… I won't." He turned his head toward me, his darkening butterscotch eyes deep pools of unfathomable sadness. "Bella deserves more than me. More than this hollow existence we call a life. She deserves to grow up, experience everything a human should… get married… start a family…" Edward turned his gaze away from me, looking out over the treetops toward the Pacific Ocean. "She can't have that if she stays with me, Alice. I should end this, I should leave…"

"Edward, don't be foolish," I said softly. "You know you can't. You love her. She loves you." I paused, stumbling for the right words to reassure him everything would be okay.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Alice. I doubt anything you said right now could truly make me feel better." He looked back at me and placed his hand on my thin shoulder. "But I appreciate what you're trying to do."

I took his hand from my shoulder and kissed it. "Edward, you deserve to be happy… I know how you feel about our souls – or lack of—but in the end, Bella is going to be the one to make that choice. And I don't see you being able to stop her."

Edward stiffened, the light in his eyes turning dark and cold. "Alice," he said through clenched teeth. "I know that no one in this family usually bets against you, but I swear, you are wrong about this. I will not allow her to be changed." His hand jerked roughly from mine.

I nodded, keeping my thoughts on the matter buried deep in the back of my mind.

Scuffling and scraping noises came from the edge of the roof and a moment later, Emmett's head bobbed into view. "Hey guys!" he said, swinging his enormous body onto the roof. "They're up here, Jasper," he called down. Emmett stood in front of us, his deadly teeth glistening in the dimming light as he smiled down at us.

Jasper appeared a moment later.

My gorgeous husband sat down beside me, his lean, muscular arm wrapping around my shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and pulled me into his chest as he leaned back to lie on the shingles.

Emmett remained standing, the same cheesy smile stuck on his face. Edward threw him an annoyed look. "So…" Emmett said, attempting to sound casual. "Where are you taking Bella this Saturday?"

"The meadow."

"Nice," Emmett said, still grinning. "Romantic."

Edward rolled his eyes. "It's not going to be romantic, Emmett. I'm showing her what I look like in the sunlight. I'm expecting something more along the lines of her running from me screaming."

Emmett's eyebrows disappeared under his dark curls. "You're not that scary, Edward. Come on, give Bella some credit. She was cool as a cucumber when she found out what you really were. Maybe she'll surprise you."

"She always does," Edward murmured, as he copied Jasper and slide down beside us.

Jasper sat up on his elbow. "'Cool as a cucumber', Emmett? Who do you think you are, John Gay?"

"Shut up, Whitlock!" Emmett grumbled, chucking a pinecone at Jasper's head.

Jasper laughed and batted it away harmlessly.

Edward slowly sat up, keeping his eyes on the sinking orb in the distant skies. "Alice, can we have a minute alone?"

Jasper and Emmett looked curiously at Edward.

I shook my head. "I already know what you're going to ask them, so what's the point? You shouldn't be embarrassed, Edward."

Edward scowled up at the sky, frustrated that I wasn't going to leave.

"Has… was any one person… Was anyone's blood…" He stumbled over his words, attempting to figure out the right way to phrase his question.

"Gosh, Edward, just spit it out," Emmett said lightly.

I lay silently in Jasper's arms, content in my place.

Edward frowned at him. "Has there ever been anyone either of you have encountered whose scent was like nothing you'd ever experienced before?"

"The scent of their blood?" Emmett asked.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Of course the scent of their blood, what else?"

Emmett nodded. "Twice, for me. Once in 1958 and then again in 1962. The woman in '62 was much stronger than the one in '58… Once I caught their scents, I just couldn't help myself. My instincts took over and the next thing I knew, I was drinking their blood." He scratched his head, observing the fading colors in the sky. "I'm not proud of it… and I'm not trying to make excuses. It was wrong…"

Edward shook his head. "It's alright, Emmett. I was just curious… Bella's blood… It's like nothing I've ever encountered before… it's overpowering…"

Emmett stared wide-eyed at Edward. "Is it really that difficult to be around her? I don't know how you stand being around her all the time."

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose again. "You have no idea how hard it is. Her scent is so intoxicating… almost like… freesias…" He glanced sideways at Jasper. "Have you?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, never for me… all of them generally smell the same to me. It's hard enough for me as it is; I can't imagine how difficult it must be for you to always be around her… completely alone with her. I could never even attempt to be intimate with someone who was pulsing with blood."

Edward's face twisted and he quickly looked away from us.

"Hold on a second," Emmett laughed, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Have you not kissed her?"

"Of course I haven't! I can barely control myself when she's near to me! How am I supposed to kiss her when the temptation of her neck, her pulse, her blood, is that close?" Edward snapped, becoming irritated with the direction the conversation had taken.

Jasper buried his face in my hair. I could feel his lips twitch as he fought a smile. He wasn't trying to be cruel; Jasper just enjoyed the fact that someone else was struggling with our lifestyle.

"I don't understand. I can't see how you can stand not touching her… Rose and I can't keep our hands off each other…"

"Yes, I know, Emmett!" Edward howled. "Your mind is constantly wandering to things you've done with Rosalie, things you want to do… I hate when you picture her naked! What am I supposed to do with that? I can't just shut your thoughts out!"

Edward leapt up and in a second, had vanished over the edge of the roof.

I sighed and sat up on my elbows. "Nice going, Emmett Cullen. You could try to be a little more sensitive, you know."

Emmett puffed out his chest defensively. "I wasn't being mean, Alice. Plus, Edward's moody and rude all the time, what gives him that excuse?"

"He is in an incredibly complicated situation right now. How would you feel if you were in love with a human? Imagine Rosalie was human and you fell madly in love with her… what would you do?"

Emmett pinched his lips together in a fine line and slowly shook his head. "That's hardly fair, Alice. The situation would be a bit different, don't you think? From what your visions tell you, Bella wouldn't mind becoming one of us… Rosalie would give the world to be human again."

I didn't push him any further. We all knew that Rosalie would do anything, give up anything to be human again… and that included giving up Emmett.

Thursday passed in the same manner Wednesday had. Edward came home around 5:40, but was in a much worse mood. He entered through the back kitchen door, unnecessarily slamming it behind him.

He was mumbling under his breath and I caught part of it as he turned up the staircase. "Stupid, ogling, hormonal sixteen-year-old…"

I knew he wouldn't be in the mood to talk, but curiosity had gotten the better of me and I danced up stairs behind him.

He sighed deeply once we reached the third floor landing. "What do you want, Alice?" I saw him raise his hand to his face, and knew he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "Oh, nothing… I was just going to talk to you about something, but if now isn't a great time…"

_Please tell me what's wrong, Edward… what happened?_

Another sigh. "Nothing, Alice. Go away."

My lower lip immediately jutted out at his words of rejection. I planted my feet firmly on the wooden floor and crossed my arms. "No."

An aggravated hiss escaped through his clinched teeth. His hand shot out behind him and closed securely around my wrist. With one, sweeping motion, Edward pulled me in front of him.

I skipped into Edward's room and settled myself on his black leather sofa as he pulled the door closed behind him, throwing his bag on the floor. The rain bounced harshly against the glass wall in the back of the room. Night fall and the weather had laid its cover of darkness, but there was no need for us to switch on a light; darkness just cast its own unique color over everything.

I stared up at Edward as he paced back and forth in front of his massive music collection. He paused for a moment and then shuffled through his school bag before coming up with the cd he was looking for. He smiled to himself as he twirled it in his fingers. He swiftly popped it out of its case and slid the silver disc into the cd player. Seconds later, a loud song with angry lyrics poured from the speakers.

I raised my eye brows. "Hybrid Theory?"

Edward nodded.

"Hmmm…" I watched my brother, positioned in front of the speakers, absorbing the music. _So what happened?_

"Nothing," Edward murmured. "An old friend of Charlie's came over…He brought his son with him."

I stared at Edward. "So?" I asked, not seeing the point. I quickly tried to see what Bella would be doing in the immediate future.

_Bella was standing in the kitchen next to a tan, dark-haired boy, talking casually._

She was blurry though; I couldn't see her future with the normal clarity I usually could. The boy next to her was even worse. I could barely make out any of his future movements, even ones that didn't involve decisions. I frowned to myself. That was strange… I could usually see everyone's future with some degree of clarity. Perhaps it was just because I needed to familiarize myself with this particular boy more. No need to stress over it though; it wasn't like he was going to make any sort of impact on our lives.

I heard Edward snort. "You should have seen the way he looked at her." A soft growl rested at the back of his throat.

I giggled. "Jealous, Edward? Green really isn't that becoming on you."

His messy bronze head twisted around to scowl at me. "I am not jealous, Alice. I just don't like how Jacob Black was looking at Bella." He began pacing again.

My eyebrows shot up. "That was Jacob Black? The one who broke the treaty?" I chuckled to myself. How comical. He was just a little boy, after all. No wonder he assumed all the old stories were just made up legends.

Edward groaned and placed his forehead against the glass wall. "What did you want to talk with me about, Alice?" he asked at he stared into the wet Pacific Rainforest that surrounded the house.

_Saturday…_

Edward immediately stiffened. "Why, did you see something?"

I shook my head. "No, it's not like that… I just want to make sure that you're prepared for Saturday. There's no reason to take anymore risk than is necessary. I think that we should skip out of school early tomorrow so that we can make sure your thirst is as quenched as possible."

The tension in Edward's shoulders eased a bit. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Come on, Edward. You should never bet against me," I giggled.

He frowned sharply at me, obviously disagreeing… at least on one specific subject. "We can leave at lunch, stay in the parks. Nothing too far," he warned.

I nodded. "Alright, we can leave at lunch, if you like, but you have to introduce me to Bella before we leave."

"No," he said bluntly.

"Fine," I said, crossing my arms defiantly. "Go by yourself."

Edward sighed. "Come on, Alice… please don't do this."

I gazed at him insolently. "Let me talk to her… just 8 words, okay? What's the harm in that?"

Edward moaned. "Fine, Alice."

I flew across the room and threw my arms around his neck. I was shaking with excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I kissed his cheek.

He grunted and roughly pulled me off him. "You are incredibly irritating, Alice," he said as he ruffled my hair. "Now get out."

I skipped out of the room, exuberant in my small victory.

Friday morning followed the same routine as Wednesday and Thursday. Edward came back to the house to change into the fresh clothes I'd laid out on his bed for him and in the blink of an eye, he was racing down the drive in his Volvo to pick up Bella for school. The rest of us rode in Rosalie's BMW. Edward walked Bella to each of her classes, chatting enthusiastically her while the rest of the continued to ignore the majority of the school population.

The lunch hour had become extremely unpleasant, for Rosalie in particular. Poor Jasper suffered the full impact of her rage against Edward, but remained silent through most of it.

Edward had been interrogated Bella through the entire lunch period. There was brief pause between questions before he asked, "Tell me about the boys you've dated."

Bella looked as if she were about to choke on her bagel. I was a little surprised when she composed herself and softly replied, "I've never really dated anyone."

Edward raised his eyebrows, looking Bella up and down. He seemed confused as to why she never was involved with someone before. "So you never met anyone you wanted?"

"Not in Phoenix," she said, the tone behind her words clear.

Edward continued to stare at her. She took his silence as an opportunity to consume some more of her bagel.

Jasper's hand found mine under the table. I quickly glanced at him. He was staring at the exit sign above the cafeteria door, his face clam. His mouth was slightly turned down, however, and he gave my hand a hard squeeze. I glanced across the table at Rosalie. She was shooting daggers at Edward, her pretty mouth slowly transforming into a pretty snarl.

I kicked her chair.

She jumped slightly and then stared at me. "What?" she hissed.

"Stop it, Rosalie Hale." I hissed back. "You're going to drive Jasper insane."

She frowned. "I can't help it if Edward's being an idiot makes me mad."

"Well, fine," I whispered quickly, "but please try to control your emotions."

"Fine," she snapped and turned her attention to the table.

"I should have let you drive yourself today," Edward was saying.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"I'm leaving with Alice after lunch."

"Oh," Bella said, her voice stained with disappointment. "That's okay, it's not that far of a walk."

"I'm not going to make you walk home. We'll go get your truck and leave it here for you."

Bella sighed. "I don't have my keys with me. I really don't mind walking."

Edward shook his head. "Your truck will be here, and the key will be in the ignition – unless you're afraid someone might steal it," he chuckled.

"Alright," she reluctantly agreed, apparently not very amused with the jab at her truck. "Where are you going?"

"Hunting," he said. "If I'm going to be alone with you tomorrow, I'm going to take whatever precautions I can…" He paused, looking at her intently. "You can always cancel, you know."

"No, I can't," she said softly.

"Perhaps you're right," he muttered darkly.

"What time will I see you tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"That depends," Edward pondered, "it's a Saturday, don't you want to sleep in?"

"No," she answered immediately.

He smirked. "The same time as usual then. Will Charlie be there?"

"No, he's fishing tomorrow," Bella said casually, avoiding Edward's stare as she took another bite from her bagel.

His expression became disapproving. "And if you don't come home, what will he think?"

"I have no idea," she answered offhandedly. "He knows I've been meaning to do the laundry. Maybe he'll think I fell in the washer."

I heard Emmett snort in his attempt to conceal his laugh. I had to smile too when I imagined Bella tumbling into the washer, unable to escape… only Bella could find a way into that one…

Edward, however, was not assumed. He stared darkly at Bella, who, to my surprise, returned the same sinister gaze.

"What are you hunting tonight?" she asked after their stare-off.

"Whatever we find in the park. We aren't going far."

"Why are you going with Alice?" Bella asked.

I leaned forward in my seat, eager to hear what was being said.

My brother paused, turning words in his head. "Alice is the most… supportive."

I thought about that to myself. "Supportive" could work. "Certain of an eternal future with my new sister-in-law" would have been a little more precise on my reasoning, but supportive sister worked.

"And the others? What are they?" Bella asked coyly.

Edward cleared his throat softly. "Incredulous, for the most part."

"They don't like me," she stated.

He quickly shook his head. "That's not it. They don't understand why I can't leave you alone."

Bella frowned. "Neither do I, for that matter."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I told you – you don't see yourself clearly at all. You're not like anyone I've ever known. You fascinate me." He smiled down at her as Bella glared at him. "Having the advantages I do, I have a better than average grasp of human nature. People are predictable. But you… you never do what I expect. You always take me by surprise. That part is easy enough to explain, but there's more…and it's not easy to put into words—"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella look toward the rest of us. She stared at us as he spoke, her expression troubled. A moment later, Rosalie's head swiveled sharply toward the human girl. Bella immediately locked onto Rosalie and her warm brown eyes became wide with fear. I kicked Rosalie's chair again, but this time, she ignored me.

Emmett nudged her. "Baby, what are you doing?" he whispered.

A slow, sinister growl began to build in her throat.

Edward instantly turned his attention toward our table and hissed menacingly under his breath. Rosalie's teeth clinched together and she turned her golden head away from our brother.

I frowned at her. She was being so petty and childish. Did Bella really seem like that much for a threat for our family? Or maybe… I quickly dismissed the thought. It was impossible to assume that Rosalie would still hold a grudge against Edward for not choosing her.

I heard Edward heave a rough sigh. "I'm sorry about that. She's just worried. You see… it's dangerous for more than just me if, after spending so much time with you so publicly…" He refused to finish his sentence.

"If?" Bella prompted.

"If this ends… badly," Edward said, putting the matter delicately. He was in agony over the thought. I heard his head drop into his hands. Such angst…

"And you have to leave now?" Bella asked, her voice thick with sadness.

"Yes," he replied solemnly. I rose to my feet. If I didn't get him out of here soon, he would refuse to leave her, and he needed to get in this hunt before Saturday. Edward saw me stand from the corner of his eye and minutely nodded his head in understanding. Edward quickly hid away his inner turmoil and smiled at Bella. "It's probably for the best," he joked, "we still have fifteen minutes of that wretched movie left to endure in Biology – I don't think I could take anymore."

I stepped up behind Edward, gazing down curiously at Bella. Her startled eyes met mine and I peered into them eagerly. She looked bewildered as I gazed at her. I had never been this close to her before, and although my eye sight wasn't lacking, a closer vantage point always yields something different.

Her skin was soft and creamy, colored with the blush that rose to her cheeks. Her eyelashes were long and full, framing her eyes in a pretty manner. Her soft pink lips were pressed into a small "o" as she stared up at me. I noted that her top lip seemed a bit fuller than her bottom. Her heart-shaped face was framed with rich, flowing brunette locks, pulled back from her face with a small barrette.

"Alice," my brother addressed me.

"Edward," I replied.

"Alice, Bella – Bella, Alice," Edward said lightly, gesturing with his hand as he formally introduced us.

"Hello, Bella," I breathed. I offered her a small, genuine smile, not wanting to frighten her with my teeth. "It's nice to finally meet you." _And __finally__ be able to talk to you! You have no idea how long it took for me to convince Edward to let me utter a single syllable to you! I can't wait until we're finally sisters and best friends!_

Edward turned and shot me a dirty look.

_That was 8 words. Don't give me that look! I can believe what I choose to about her future, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! There is no need for dirty looks!_

"Hi, Alice," Bella said timidly.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Nearly. I'll meet you at the car."

I nodded, turned on my toes and walked toward the exit. I glanced over at Jasper. He was gazing at me, his eyes full of longing. I paused, my hand on the door. I felt bad leaving him for the rest of the day, but this was something I had to do for Edward. He would understand that. I winked and gave him a small smile before stepping into the damp air outside.


	11. Ch 11:Things Unknown Burn Cold

**Midnight's Pixie  
**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does.

_Author's NOTE:  
* _10 points to TheSingingGirl for knowing that Hybrid Theory is a Linkin Park album! I highly recommend listening to some of their stuff. They're one of my favorite bands!  
* Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I can't believe I have 100 Reviews! It makes me so excited!!!!  Thank you: Twilightlovergirl, vampiregal42, Scooby Lady, Mini Nicka, NaleyIsLove23, lauraxxx, Midnight Mystique, Dilidilzz86, TSG, Jacinda L., L.A.H.H., Cloud Sinlahr, fluro, and DarkShaow411.

"Stay in the car, Alice."

_Like hell I am!_ I darted from the car and was halfway up the sidewalk before he could stop me. In half a second, his steel hand had locked around my arm and he was dragging me back to the car.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Alice?! Do you want a neighbor to see you moving like that?"

I heaved an irritated sigh. "Edward, I would have seen if someone had seen me. Would you please relax and let me go inside with you?"

"No. Get back in the car, Alice."

"No! You have no justifiable reason to keep me out of Bella's house! Give me one good reason!" A growl began to rise in Edward's throat and I rolled my eyes. "Nothing, okay, good, let's go inside."

I skipped up the walk to the door and waited patiently as Edward sulked behind me. He retrieved a small silver house key from the eave of the door and popped it into the lock. A small twist and a click later, the door opened, granting us entry into the Swan residences.

We stepped inside quickly and closed the door behind us. Edward turned and walked swiftly toward the stairs. I follow eagerly after him, excited at the thought of being able to investigate Bella's room. He stopped sharply on the bottom step and turned slowly to glare down at me. I froze and scowled up at him.

_What?_

"Alice," he said, "Leave Bella's things alone... that includes her computer, her closet, her CLOTHES, and any of her other personal items... don't touch them... don't even _think_ of removing them from her room..."

My scowl became deeper and my lip jutted out in a pout. _Edwardddddddd! Come on! That girl needs some fresh outfits in her wardrobe!_

"NO."

_Fine_, I thought bitterly.

"If you don't behave, I'll drag you back to the car and lock you inside, Alice," Edward warned.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He chuckled and pulled me into his side. "Ah, Alice... I don't know what I would do without you."

I pouted, still upset at being treated like a 3 year old. "You'd have to find someone else to boss around."

He laughed, and guided me up the narrow staircase. Once on the second floor, Edward opened one of the doors on the left side of the hall. He gestured for me to enter with him.

The room we entered was small and a little cramped. The walls were a soft blue with pictures of Bella at various ages. A few mismatched socks, sneakers, and jeans were scattered over the wooden floor. In one corner, on top of a table that I assumed was used as a desk, sat a bulky, out dated computer. The desk top was littered with books and cds. Opposite the desk was a twin bed, sheets unmade. Beside the bed was a small white nightstand where a lamp sat by a cd player perched on more books. A window sat in between the bed and dresser, lace curtains, yellowed with age, framing the glass. The dresser, which had to have been a family heirloom, was weathered and worn, but still in decent shape. A knob was missing on the bottom drawer. Next to the dresser was a closet. In front of the closet was a pine rocking chair with a patchwork blanket draped over the back.

I stood in the middle of the room, taking in Bella's space, as Edward quickly checked the desk and the dirty jean pockets for Bella's keys.

The small room smelled overwhelmingly delicious; Bella's scent hung on every inch of the room. The intoxicating smell of freesia was making my head a little dizzy and I felt my mouth begin to fill with venom. I quickly swallow it, hoping Edward didn't notice. If he thought I was going to be a danger to Bella, he wouldn't allow me within 100 yards of her.

As Edward turned Bella's pockets inside out, I silently inched toward the closet, curiosity getting the better of me... I was dying to see if she had something elegant and sophisticated in her closet. As I inched passed the rocking chair, a different scent filled my nostrils. Lilac... sunshine... honey... Edward's scent saturated this area. I pulled the worn blanket to my nose. Stronger than the must, mothballs, and freesia scent was Edward's aroma. I glanced sideways at him and saw he had finished looking. I straightened and stared at him.

He looked at me like I was insane. "What are you doing?"

"Do you always sit in this chair?"

He paused and then answered softly, "Yes."

"Hmmm" _You can definitely tell... you know, a normal person would you think were a real creep, Edward, staring at someone all night while they sleep..._

Edward scowled at me.

I rolled my eyes. _I'm just kidding! Can't you take a joke? If Emmett knew about this, it would be ten times worse!_

"What did you think I was doing when I was here? It's not like I can lie down next to her..."

"Why not?"

His dark eyes narrowed at me. "Please, Alice, don't be stupid. I can't take a chance like that..."

_A chance like what? She knows what you are; she loves you, Edward... she might surprise you..._

He sighed. "She always does," he murmured as he walked out of the room.

The moment he was out of sight, I flung open the thin closet doors and gasped in horror. Every item of Bella's clothing was either denim, flannel, thermal, or cotton. No silks or cashmeres, no lace or floral prints...I flipped through each hanging item, my horror growing. I could only find one skirt, and it was khaki. My hands trembled as I held the skirt in front of me, my mouth agape. Edward's white hand carefully removed it from my death grip and hung it back in the closet, rearranged all the clothes and slide the doors shut.

He roughly turned me around, marched me from the room and down the narrow staircase. He sat me on the sofa and disappeared through the kitchen for a moment.

I felt like I was in shock... t-shits and jeans? How did this girl live in the real world? Okay, so at the moment, she was a seventeen year old and her world was stuck here in Forks, but come on, one skirt?! I threw myself backward on the upholstered sofa and sighed, rubbing my eyes.

A soft jingle made me look up. Edward held up Bella's keys in victory, chuckling to himself. "And she thought I wouldn't be able to find them"

I moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I have GOT to take her shopping... her wardrobe is a disgrace."

Edward chuckled. "Come on, Alice. We've got to get Bella's truck back before school lets out."

Edward drove Bella's truck with me following him in the Volvo. He paused for a moment after parking the truck before climbing out and opening the driver's door of the Volvo, directing me to get into the passenger seat. I reluctantly gave him back control of his car, mentally in agony that I still didn't have a car.

My last car had been a 1995 Audi TTS Concept. It had been a beautiful steel gray-blue with black leather interior... Carlisle had been appalled at how flashy it was, and I was only able to drive it outside of Andover, Vermont, where we had been living.

We drove up to Crescent Lake and parked at the Lodge. We ran around the lake until we were far enough away from any humans that we wouldn't lose our focus while we were hunting.

We were silent as we stalked out pray: a small group of Roosevelt Elk. We satisfied our thirst until we were full, bellies swollen with the crimson liquid.

After our meal, we walked back down to the lake shore and sat on the edge of the cool water.

I slipped my feet into the water, wiggling my toes in the wet earth.

Edward sat beside me, his face set in stone.

_What are you thinking about?_

He glanced sideways at me, frowning slightly. "My mother." His forehead creased and he looked away from me. "She would have wanted to meet her. She would have liked her…She would have been ecstatic that I had fallen in love with such an incredible girl… she would have…" he trailed off, squinting across the lake at the opposite shore.

I was silent, allowing him to drift in his own mind. Still, I couldn't keep my thoughts to myself. It was impossible around Edward.

_Are you nervous?_

Edward's frown became more deep set. "Yes," he muttered, "I am putting Bella in a very dangerous situation. We're going to be completely, utterly alone together, miles away from her kind…" He paused and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What will keep me from harming her, Alice? She is so fragile… so breakable… and I am her most dangerous enemy. I'll slip… I'll break her… I'll kill her. Alice, I'm not strong enough for this."

"Yes, you are, Edward." Your love _for her will save her… your love for her will keep her from any harm_… "I think that you must go through this listening to your heart, not your head…" _Your head will tell you all the reasons why you shouldn't be together: she's human, breakable, mortal. She's just a girl, one that would satisfy your thirst in a way no other living thing could. But your heart will tell you the other side of things, not the logical explanations, but the true ones: Bella is a human, but she's your human, your one love. She could become immortal… someday… You can't hurt her because if you do, you also harm yourself. The connection is already there. There's no denying it. _

Edward moaned and dropped his head into his hands.

I sat beside him, my lips pressed firmly shut. I kept my eyes and my mind on the lake.

After a while, I heard him sigh and stole a glance in his direction.

"Can you see anything about tomorrow?"

I closed my eyes and looked into Edward's future. I shook my head. "There's not much, other than what I've already seen: you showing Bella what you look like in the sun. I'll check tomorrow morning to see if anything becomes clearer."

He nodded and rose to his feet, pulling me up with him. The sun was beginning to sink over the low mountains that surrounded Lake Crescent. The purple hue of night started to chase away the warmer colors of daylight.

When we got back home, I borrowed Rose's BMW to go shopping up in Tacoma. I knew I would have to been able to find what I was looking for at any department store, but what was the fun of buying mass produced clothing? It was always better to go with quality over convenience.

I finally found a small, local designer nestled in the corner of a strip of stores.

A small bell tied to the door jingled as I entered the tiny shop. A young man behind the glass counter looked up. His eyes widened as he took in my appearance, tracing over my unnaturally pale skin, my expensive clothes, my cropped hair. I looked lazily around the store before peering through my thick lashes at the human.

His light brown hair was gelled up into a fax hawk, his dark eyes big and round as he stared at me. He was dressed in black slacks with a matching vest, but his shirt underneath was a graphic-tee and his naked forearms were covered with tattoos. His mouth hung slightly agape; his heart thumped unevenly. "Hello," he finally managed to stammer out.

I smiled at him with closed lips, careful not to show my teeth. I didn't want to frighten him. "Good evening," I addressed him casually, surveying the shop's selection of clothes. "Do you carry men's clothes? Nice jeans and sweaters?" My D&G leopard-print mini swirls around my thighs as I walked over to him.

I leaned nonchalantly on the counter and placed my Dolce & Gabbana clutch on the glass top. He stared at my white hand resting atop the shiny gold fabric and then raised his eyes slowly up to meet my gaze.

He nodded and then remembered his voice. "Yes," he said, "let me show you."

He walked to the back of the shop where a wall housed stacks of denim in all shades.

I nodded in satisfaction. I pointed to Edward's appropriate size. "I need a light wash jean…" I glanced at the wall to my right and studied the cashmere sweaters hanging on the rack. I pointed to the beige ones. "…and a medium beige cashmere." I knew Bella would appreciate the snug fit on Edward. I turned to my left and looked through the white collared button ups. I glanced back at the young man who had the jeans and sweater in hand. "Do you have any of these that are sleeveless?"

He blinked at me as if he didn't understand the question. "Sleeveless?"

I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to speak again.

"Oh… well, no, but I could take the sleeves off of one for you. It wouldn't take too long… maybe ten minutes…"

I nodded, taking a white collared shirt off the hanger. "I would really appreciate it. And of course, I would have to reimburse you for your labor."

His face flushed scarlet as he took the shirt from my hand. I followed him into the office at the back of the store and sat in a metal folding chair as he took out his tools and began to rip the stitching out. He worked steadily with sure hands, making small talk as he labored, and had the sleeves cleanly off in less than ten minutes. He pulled his sowing machine over, switched the bobbin to white thread and quickly sowed up the ends. When he was done, he held up the shirt to inspect it before handing it to me.

"Is it what you were looking for?"

I smiled at him. "This is wonderful. Thank you, Kevin."

He looked up, startled that I had used his name when he had not given it.

I laughed and pointed to his diploma in fashion merchandising on the wall behind him.

He laughed in embarrassment before leading me back out to the register. "Anything else you need?" he asked as he carefully folded my purchases.

"No, but thank you so much, Kevin." I slipped him some large bills when I shook his hand and he looked down at the $500 with wide dark eyes as I left.

Esme, whose head was bent low over her blue prints, had enlisted me to help her in determining a decorating style for the house she was envisioning in Denali. She was planning on starting construction sometime in the summer, hoping to have it completed before August.

I was perched on the headboard, examining samples of curtain fabric. Esme's entire bed was covered in piles and stacks of cloth swatches, wooden floor samples, carpet squares and tiles. The Home Depot knew her well as a valued and frequent customer and had given her almost the entire home samples collection.

I looked toward the open door, sensing his presence before I saw him. Jasper stood in the doorway, gazing up at me. I wrinkled my nose at him and he smirked back. I carefully balanced on the narrow headboard and walked over to the edge, so as not to disturb Esme's samples.

"I'll be back, Esme," I told my adopted mother. I saw her nodded her head, her loose caramel bun bobbing in response.

I dropped silently to the wooden floor and flew into Jasper's waiting arms. He held me close for a moment before swinging me up onto his shoulder and carrying me from the room.

I giggled as he lightly placed his hand under the small curve of my bottom, holding me gently on his lean shoulder. I could feel his muscles move under my belly, my desire for him stirring.

Jasper sensed where my feeling were beginning to take me and chuckling evilly, grabbed my ass. Fire licked at my veins in a sudden rush of lust. I groaned against his back and he laughed.

We made it into his study and had the door securely closed before the feeling overwhelmed us both. We made love against his bookshelves, my legs wrapped around him as he held me close. Our mouths crashed together in passion and we whispered breathless "I love yous" until we had our fill of each other.

After our love making, we laid together on his sofa, entangled in each other. My cheek rested on his forearm while he idly twisted my dark hair between his fingers.

"How are Esme's plans going for the new house?"

"Well," I said, leaning back against his bare chest. His cheek came to rest against my cool forehead. "She has the entire blue prints calculated perfectly. She's going to start building in late June, after you, Rose and Emmett graduate."

"Hmmm," Jasper sighed and pulled me closer to him, my body molding against his. "I suppose she'll want our help with the construction then."

I smiled. "Of course. She's going to call Tanya next week to ask her about open lots. She'll choose one by Byers Lake."

I felt him nodded against my hair. "Guess we'll be spending our summer in Alaska."

"Only part of it… we could plan a trip somewhere else. You still have to tour colleges, you know… keep up appearances, at least."

Jasper sighed, his cool breath tickling the back of my neck. "I suppose." He stretched behind me and pulled an atlas from the bookshelf. He laid it in front of me on the low coffee table and flipped through its thick pages. "Where to look this time, love?" he breathed in my ear.

I shivered and trying to concentrate on the map. Something inside my stomach pulled me toward Mississippi, but I quickly dismissed that thought. "I know you're thinking Texas. Are you sure you don't want to apply somewhere else?"

"Alice, it's almost the end of March. What's the point in actually applying? I won't be attending anyway."

"I know, but don't you want to see if you get in?" I turned over so I could see his face.

He rolled his eyes at me.

I sighed. "Fine," I muttered. "We'll say we're going to visit the University of Texas at Austin, Texas Tech and Texas A&M."

"We can't actually go?"

I hesitated. I knew that Jasper loved Texas. He had spent half his life in that arid part of the country. His heart would always long for the dry air, the heat of the sun, the dust on his boots. He peered down at me with heavy, butterscotch eyes. He studied my face, sensing my apprehension, but not understanding why. His finger tips brushed at my furrowed brow, moving down my cheek to my lips.

"What are you so anxious about? We would be careful… avoid the sun… I lived down there for many years, I know how to navigate the sun—," He broke off, staring hard into my eyes. I could almost see the gears click in his head as he understood. He nuzzled me, pulling me deep inside his embrace. "Alice, we would avoid her at all costs. It's not my desire to see her, surely you know that."

I buried myself in his chest, pinching my lips together to keep myself silent. _But that evil girl seeks you out. It's as if she always knows where you are. She will try to take you from me again… _

"She had no power over me, Alice. Please don't do this… I am yours. All of me. Everything. There is no part of me that you have not touched, no part of me that isn't wholly yours." His arms crushed me to him, holding me to his unbeating heart. I folded myself into him and felt safe and secure in his arms.

"What about going back to Cornell?" I whispered, changing the subject.

He shrugged. "I suppose it would be fine, but Alice, I wouldn't go until next year when you could be with me. It would be pointless to apply now."

"You're right." I rolled off the sofa and opened the spare closet door at the back of the study. It was just a small spare space, but large enough to hold some of my clothes, just in case I wanted to change into something different. Esme had added it to the study when we moved back to Forks. I slipped into the strapless Nanette Lepore sweetheart dress and smoothed the smoky beige fabric.

I hopped up onto Jasper's oak desk and admired the view as he slide back into his acid wash jeans. The soft glow of the first morning light made his pale skin glisten. The muscles in his back rippled as he knelt down to tug on his Justin Western Cowboy boots. I bit my lip as he straightened and pulled on his shirt. He smirked as he slowly walked toward me.

I sighed, desperate to touch him again, to feel his body against mine. He placed his large, slender hands on my knees and leaned down to kiss me. His lips softly brushed mine as Emmett opened the door.

Our younger brother stood frozen in the doorway, his mouth slightly open. Jasper quickly stepped back and leaned against his desk, a good 3 feet away from me. Emmett remained frozen in the doorway.

Edward squeezed passed Emmett and stepped into the study. He was shirtless, holding the beige sweater and sleeveless white collared shirt in his hands.

"You laid this on my best, so I can only assume that you wanted me to put it on, but why in God's name is this sleeveless?"

I smiled wickedly and shrugged. "No reason."

Edward glared at me. "I'll put it on, Alice Cullen, but only because you've never steered me wrong before… " He kept grumbling as he pushed back passed Emmett.

Jasper, his annoyance beginning to fill the room, finally chucked a book at Emmett's curly head. The thick volume struck him above the left eye, shreds of binding and paper exploding from the impact.

Emmett staggered back, caught off guard. He shook his head, bits of Robert E. Lee's biography fluttering from his massive dark curls. He let out a roar and was about to charge at Jasper when Esme grasped his forearm. He fell silent and turned to look at his mother.

She shook her head. "Don't you even think about doing that in my house, Emmett. Take it outside, boys."

Emmett immediately turned and disappeared from the doorway. Jasper followed after him. I leaned back over Jasper's desk to peer out the window at the cleared lawn where they were both already taking their battle stances. Esme lightly padded across the wooden floor and came to stand beside me, her fingers smoothing the messy spikes of my black hair. We watched in silence for a few moments as Jasper and Emmett began to fly at each other, wrestling, dodging, and tumbling together in a fury of fists.

"Will he be able to stand it?"

I looked up at my adopted mother. She was looking out the window toward two of her sons, but her eyes were closed, clearly full of concern for Edward.

I closed my eyes, trying to see into a future that didn't one yet. I sighed and opened my eyes. "I don't know," I said softly. "We'll just have to wait and see."


	12. Ch 12:Fate of StarCrossed Lovers

**Midnight's Pixie**  
I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does.

Esme and I were working on the interior vision for the new house in Denali, but we were both too distracted to concentrate much. All I could see was Edward, standing in the sunlight before Bella, her eyes wide and sparkling with reflected rainbows. It was haunting me, not able to be sure what future would play out.

Jasper sat in the window seat, filling out applications for UT, Texas A&M, Texas Tech, and after much pestering from me, Cornell. I had perched myself on Esme's headboard again, absentmindedly tracing patterns on a smooth tile square. Esme was fidgeting with some curtain lace at the foot of the bed.

I sighed and Esme's head snapped up. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. They're about to reach the trailhead. Bella's driving is making Edward crazy, though." A small smile tugged at my lips, but the situation was much too serious to laugh at.

We were all quiet for awhile before Jasper finally broke the silence. "I'll have to visit Mr. Jenks soon if we're planning on moving back up to Alaska… get some new id's."

Esme nodded. "Yes, we'll need to discuss it with Carlisle…" She paused and turned toward the door. Her husband entered their bedroom at that moment, having heard the conversation from his office.

"Good morning, my love," he said warmly, greeting Esme with a soft kiss. His arms encircled around her waist and he held her close to him, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Good morning, Jasper, Alice."

"Good morning, Carlisle," Jasper returned. "I was just saying that I should visit our friend Mr. Jenks soon."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, I suppose you should… any suggestions?"

"Middle names this time, for those of us who have them," Jasper said, flipping through some papers and pulling out a legal pad. "We haven't used them in about a decade, so that should be fine. Emmett is going to need to convince Rosalie to give up "Hale" though. She uses that surname far too much. Do you think she would accept McCarty?"

"Not likely," Carlisle said. He sighed. "She holds onto that part of her identity so strongly… but perhaps, if Emmett can ask her in the right manner."

Jasper scratched some quick notes onto his paper and then paused. He looked up at Carlisle. "What about Bella?"

Esme twisted in her husband's arm to see his face, but Carlisle was looking at me. "Alice?"

I pressed my lips together. I really couldn't see anything. At least not until the fate of this afternoon was set. I slowly shook my head. "I can't see right now."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see then," Carlisle said to Jasper, "but keep her name on the list."

Jasper nodded and added "Isabella Swan" to the paper.

Esme and Carlisle began to discuss the new house in Denali. I gently climbed off the bed and into Jasper's lap. He tucked his stack of papers into a small storage compartment in the window sill as I curled up against his chest, my arms snaking around his back. I clung to him as if my life depended on it. He softly stroked my hair and hummed absentmindedly. I had asked him once what song he always hummed. He had shrugged and said it had been a lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was little, but the words had been lost, like so many of his other human memories. It had made me want to cry and although my eyes had stung, no tears came.

I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. Jasper's aroma filled my nose and comforted me, although I imagine part of it was the waves of serenity he was washing over me. Positioned securely in Jasper's arms, I allowed my mine to shut down, the closest any of us could come to sleeping, and was content.

A gasp escaped my lips as I reentered the present. I felt as if I was drowning and couldn't catch my breath. Jasper firmly held my head in place and Rosalie's arms encircled my waist. They both held me for a moment, quieting me.

Esme anxiously peered over at me, concerned flooding her topaz eyes. Carlisle placed a reassuring hand on her slim shoulder and she sighed. "She scares the living day lights out of me when she does that," Esme told Carlisle in a hushed tone.

Rosalie slipped her hand into mine and squeezed it gently.

"They've reached the meadow," I whispered.

Esme's hand flew to her throat. "Is she in danger?"

I shook my head. "No – not yet."

My eyes readjusted to my surrounding. Rosalie knelt in front of me, her delicate hand rubbing my forearm. Jasper still cradled me in his arms, holding me firmly to his chest. "I hate it when you do that," he whispered.

I glanced up at him. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it if something important comes through and I'm not ready for it."

Jasper nodded. He smoothed my wild hair and kissed my temple.

"Just wait. Have faith in him. Edward will do the right thing," Carlisle said with quiet confidence.

"But what exactly is the right thing?"

Everyone turned to look at Jasper.

He shrugged. "Edward is convinced the right thing to do is to leave Bella human, but is it? I don't think so. I can't see how leaving her human could be a good thing."

Carlisle's brow furrowed. "Perhaps. But it's Edward's – and of course, Bella's– decision to make."

"What would Charlie Swan do?" Esme whispered. "Imagine… getting your daughter back after all these years just to lose her again… it would break his heart." The sadness in Esme's voice was overwhelming.

"Well, Alice knows. She's seen it. Bella's going to be one of us some day, right, Alice?" Emmett asked.

I bit my lip. "Yes—for now. You know things can change in a second, Emmett."

"But you did see her like us," Emmett pressed.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Yes, I did. That's Bella's decision, at least."

Rosalie snorted. "What a stupid girl! She can't really want THIS. I'll kill her myself before she makes a mistake like this!"

"Rosalie!" Esme scowled.

Emmett's face went blank and he kept his eyes focused on the wooden floor. He, of all people, knew how Rosalie felt about what we were… but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Rosalie, we have already discussed this. You will not hurt Bella. She's with Edward now and that makes her part of this family." Carlisle said sternly.

Rosalie glared at her father figure, but nodded.

Carlisle turned back to me. "Just let us know how things go," he said softly. "I'm sure we're all eager to know the outcome."

I nodded and sank back into Jasper's arms. I sighed, rubbing my forehead. Jasper gently rubbed my back.

For a split second, an image of pure horror seized me.

_Bella's exposed neck was inches from Edward's lips, her warm, luscious blood pumping through her veins, pulling him closer. His golden eyes darkened, his thirst, his uncontrollable desire for her blood taking over. Her brunette head dipped too close to his and Edward's unstable resolve broke. His hand curled through her dark hair and jerked her head back, exposing the creamy rose colored skin of her neck. His lips peeled back from his gleaming white teeth before sinking them into the hollow of Bella's throat. Bella's eyes were wide with terror, but no sound escaped her quivering lips. Edward was lost in the ecstasy of Bella's blood, completely unaware and unable to stop himself. The color drained from Bella's face until there was not rosy hue in her cheeks, only the chalky pallor of death. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body fell limp in Edward's arms. Not until the last drop of blood was drained from Bella's body did Edward stop. His eyes glowed brilliant red as he stared in horror at the love of his life laying still and cold in his arms – but instead, Edward ran away. _

I broke out of the vision in a flash. Jasper was holding me tightly, Esme's cool hands caressing my face, trying to calm me. The others were huddled above me, their faces peering curiously down at me.

"What happened?" Emmett whispered.

Carlisle shushed him. "Give her a moment, Emmett."

"Something obviously went wrong," Rosalie stated.

Esme shot her a dark look.

Jasper's cool lips pressed against my temple. "Alice?" he spoke softly in my ear.

"He…" I shook my head. "Poor Edward. I don't know how, but he resisted. It was so close…"

"He resisted?" Esme breathed.

I nodded.

A huge smile spread across Carlisle's face, but he simply nodded.

I was practically bouncing up and down with excitement, my entire body involuntarily quivering. Jasper wrapped his strong arms around me to keep me from fidgeting. "Come on, Alice. What is it? What did you see?"

I shook my head. "You'll find out in a moment."

It was 8 o'clock in the morning and we had all migrated to the living room. Emmett and Jasper had been playing their peculiar version of chess, but the game had been put on hold due to Jasper's need to restrain me. I had refused to tell anyone what I had seen earlier that night and my excitement was beginning to irritate a few of my family members. Emmett had hurled his black marble queen at me a moment earlier.

We all heard him before we saw him. It was only a whisper of flying feet on the damp earth. A few moments later, Edward, still dressed in his beige sweater and faded jeans, came bounding into the house. His face was bright and cheerful as he turned to greet us.

"Good morning," he said. "Esme, would you mind if I brought Bella over today? I'd love for you to finally meet her."

Esme's face beamed. "Of course! Oh, Edward, this is so wonderful!" She flew to his side, cupped his face in her hands and kissed his cheeks.

He chuckled with embarrassment and gently drew his arms around her.

She gave her son another squeeze before releasing him and exclaiming, "Come, now! Let's make the house presentable for our guest! Boys, pick up your chess boards, please!" Esme began flying around the living room, fluffing plump pillows and straightening level pictures.

Emmett grumbled as he and Jasper began to gather up their mock battle field. Rosalie sat stiffly in her Victorian-style chair, scowling around the room.

I flitted over to Edward's side and took his hand in mine. "Let's get you out of these clothes and into something fresh!"

We raced up the stairs together to his room, both of us equally excited. I rummaged through his closet as he peeled off his dirty clothes, quickly deciding on a pale blue collar shirt and fresh jeans. I tossed them to him over my head, scanning through the boxes of shoes on the floor. I selected a box and a belt and turned around. Edward was fully dressed in the clean clothes. I handed him the shoes and belt and he quickly slipped them on. I picked up a brush from the top of his dresser and offered it to him. I had been tempted to ambush him and comb his wild hair myself, but I figured since he could read my mind, it wasn't really worth it. Edward quickly drew the brush through his tussled bronze hair and smoothed it down with his hands. He handed the brush back to me and gave me a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Alice," he said and winked before disappearing through his open window.

I skipped downstairs to my bedroom on the second floor and flung open my closet doors. I pulled out my Diane Von Furstenberg grey lace chiffon ruffle dress and a lightweight black knit sweater and laid it on my bed. I rummaged through my dresser and pulled out a pair of black leggings. I quickly changed and slipped on some silver ballet slippers. I danced over to my vanity and began to choose my accessories. I straightened my choker to sit in the hollow of my throat, slipped some silver bracelets onto my left wrist and tucked a dark headband behind my ears. Gazing at my reflection, I was satisfied that I was dressed appropriately to see Bella.

A vision came to me for a fleeting moment, a picture of three figures.

_Two men and a woman moved silently through the forest undergrowth. The woman's hair was a blaze of red as she wove with fluid-like movements through the trees. The darker skinned of the men led the trio, but it was the other male who had triggered my vision. He had caught our scent and curiosity had compelled him to convince the other two to search for us. _

I quickly slipped down the hall to Carlisle's office to tell him the news. I entered his office without knocking, knowing he already had heard my hurried footsteps.

Carlisle's anxious topaz eyes greeted me. "It isn't to do with Edward and Bella, is it?" he asked roughly.

I shook my head and he sighed. Shaking his head, he straightened in his leather chair and motioned for me to continue.

"I just saw three figured in the region. They looked nomadic, perhaps with a bond to each other. One of them is going to catch our scent along the border. If they keep up their current pace, they'll be here tomorrow."

"So Bella will be safe tonight?"

"As far as I can tell right now," I said confidently. "Edward will be with her no matter what."

Carlisle nodded. "Very good."

As I exited Carlisle's office, I saw Esme standing in the hall, nervously smoothing the fabric of her skirt. She had changed as well and now wore a pale purple top with a dark pencil skirt. I ghosted up to her and slipped my arms around her waist. She glanced down at me for a moment and then sighed, looking out the back window toward the river.

"Rosalie left. She said she wouldn't be in the same room as Bella. Emmett went after her to try to convince her to come back." Esme shook her head. "I don't understand, after all this time, how she could still hold a grudge against Edward like this. She should be glad that he has finally found someone, that he's finally happy again." Esme shook her head, her caramel colored hair gently shacking.

I gaze out the window. I knew the general reason why Rosalie didn't like Bella, but I wasn't going to put words into her mouth.

Jasper appeared beside me, surprisingly stone faced. "Mind if I borrow Alice for a moment, Esme?"

Esme shook her caramel head, eyes still fixed on the forest.

Jasper gently tugged me away and guided me back into my bedroom. Once inside, Jasper shut the door securely behind him and sighed.

"Jasper?" I asked, a bit unnerved by his stony façade.

He shook his head and collapsed on my bed, pulling me down beside him. I tried to sit up, but Jasper slid his arms around me and held me still against his chest. He tucked his face into the crook of my neck and sighed again, his cool breath bathing my neck in his delicious scent. After a moment of silent imprisonment, I began to squirm.

"Jasper," I said softly, "come on, let me go. Bella is going to be here soon."

His steel arms did not loosen their grip. "Calm down, Alice," he murmured, his lips brushing my skin. I shivered under his touch. "This is for your own good." He sighed and rubbed his furrowed brow. "You women are driving me crazy… first Rosalie, with her murderous notions, then Esme… She's practically having a nervous breakdown. And then you are bouncing off the walls with excitement…Alice, do you know how exhausted I am right now? A person can only feel so much at one time! Please, Alice, just calm down for a moment – give me a little peace."

I lay as still as I could, trying to calm myself down, for Jasper's sake. I settled into the most sleep like state I could manage, shutting my eyes and allowing my mind to almost shut down.

That's why I didn't notice at first they had arrived. As I lay beside my husband, eyes closed and mind practically shut off, I faintly registered the closing of car doors. Jasper must have been aware of their presence, but in an attempt to keep me still, remained silent. The soft creak of the front door caused something to click in my brain. My eyes slowly opened, staring up at the wooden beams of the ceiling. Jasper's hold on me tightened slightly.

As they entered the house, the floorboards squeezing inaudibly under their weight, my brain made the final click, and I gasped. I flung my body forward, only to be forced back down into the feathery mound of fabric on my bed. The bed frame shuttered at the sudden force, threatening to collapse under the pressure.

I struggled violently. "Jasper, let me go now! Bella is here! I have to go see her! I'm finally allowed to talk to her as much as I wish!"

With a groan, Jasper loosened his hold on me, but gripped my wrist before I could slip away. "Alice, please… I don't know if I'll be able to restrain myself if you're not at my side."

I stopped in my tracks. I quickly turned my mind to the future, trying to find a weak spot where Jasper may slip around Bella. Unfortunately, it was a much higher probability than I would have wished. I nodded. "Of course I'll stay beside you, Jasper… but can we go downstairs now?"

Jasper nodded silently and rolled off the bed. He straightened his clothes and then took my hand again. "Ready," he breathed, his nerves rolling off him in violent waves.

I braced myself against the nauseous feeling of doubt and fear. "Jasper, calm down!"

"Sorry," he murmured. He quickly turned his focus in a different direction, his emotions mellowing out.

I squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, it will be okay."

He nodded, but his face was still grim.

I led him out of my bedroom toward the staircase.

As we began to descend the stairs, the delicious aroma of lilac hit us full force. I tightened my grip on Jasper's hand.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked.

I could see her eyes peering up toward us, big and round, brilliant chocolate brown orbs, full of awe and apprehension. Her rich brunette hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail, bits of stray hairs framing her heart-shaped face. Her cheeks were warm and rosy, full of blood and life. She tugged nervously on her shirt sleeve and stayed close to Edward's side.

I felt my lips break into a smile and I wanted to dance down to stairs to her. Joy flooded over me as I observed how she unknowingly sought comfort in Edward's presence. If everything went according, I could see Bella becoming part of our family very soon.

"Hey, Edward!" I cried.

I flew at Bella when we reached the bottom of the stairs, probably scaring her half to death. "Hi, Bella!" I said, ecstatic at the opportunity to finally greet her this way. I wrapped my arms carefully around her and kissed her warm cheek. With my lips on her skin, her aroma grew stronger, her blood, pumping wildly through her veins grew more tempting… her throat was so close… it would only take a second, but the fleetly thought was quickly dismissed and I pulled away, smiling at my soon-to-be-sister-in-law. Her face was a blaze of red and Edward glared at me from beside her.

"You do smell nice, I never noticed before," I fibbed.

Edward growled at me. I smiled sweetly in return before skipped back to Jasper, who had stayed behind at the foot of the staircase. He stared at Bella, looking almost terrified. I slipped my hand into his again, squeezing it comfortingly. He swallowed roughly, his eyes still intensely fixed on Bella. In an effort to calm himself, and perhaps Bella was well, Jasper filled himself with a feeling of ease and comfort.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper said. He stood motionless beside me, like a solider, keeping himself under control.

"Hello, Jasper," Bella replied softly. "It's nice to meet you all – you have a very beautiful home."

Esme beamed. "Thank you. We're so glad that you came."

Bella looked around the large room, taking in every corner. Her eyes came to rest on Edward's piano.

Esme took notice and nodded toward the instrument. "Do you play?" she asked.

Bella shook her head. "Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?" she asked Esme.

Esme chuckled. "No! Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

Bella's eyes widened slightly. "No," she said. Her brow furrowed and her lips pouted as she turned toward Edward. He innocently stared back at her. "I should have known, I guess."

Esme raised her eyebrows, begging for an explanation.

Bella turned back to Esme. "Edward can do everything, right?"

Jasper snickered and Edward shot him a dark look. Esme pursed her lips as she gave her son a disapproving look. "I hope you haven't been showing off – it's rude," she chided.

"Just a bit," Edward admitted.

"He's been too modest, actually," Bella said quickly.

Esme turned an amused expression toward Edward. "Well, play for her," she said, smiling smugly.

"You just said showing off was rude," Edward reminded her.

She dismissed this with a wave of her hand. "There are exceptions to every rule."

"I'd like to hear you play," Bella encouraged.

"It's settled then!" Esme said triumphantly, pushing Edward toward the grand piano. Edward pulled Bella along side of him, keeping her close.

Jasper and I retreated to the opposite corner of the room while Esme and Carlisle headed upstairs. Jasper pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me as we listen to Edward play for Bella for the first time. Each note was perfect, played with passion and admiration, played only for the girl at his side. After two songs Edward offered Bella a tour of the house, which she took willingly.

I glanced up at Jasper when the two of them had disappeared up the staircase. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked gently.

Jasper slowly shook his head. "No, it was alright."

I rested my head on his broad chest. "Everything is going to be perfect," I whispered. "Our family will finally be whole now."

"Hmmm." Jasper played with my wild black hair, twirling loose strands between his long fingers.

The front door opened softly and Emmett marched in, his expression grim. He paused in the doorway, inhaling sharply. A wicked smirk spread across his face and he glanced over toward the living room couch where Jasper and I had settled.

"So, the human actually came?" He chuckled to himself. "This is so great!" He glanced around the first floor. "Where are they?"

"Tour of the house." Jasper said, pointing his finger toward to upper floors.

Emmett nodded and collapsed into a chair beside us. He rubbed the back of his neck as if he had a pain there. "Rose is in the garage," he said briefly.

Jasper glanced over at me.

I shook my head. "It wouldn't do any good for me to go talk with her."

Emmett snorted. "I've had to pull out all my best tricks to even get her to come back on the property…" Emmett paused, shaking out his damp curls. "It was a bit rainy up the mountain. Alice, is here any chance of a storm tonight? I've been dying to play some ball."

I peeked out the back window. The sky above the trees had turned gray and the clouds looked as if they were ready to brawl. I quickly closed my eyes and looked into the immediate weather forecast for the greater Forks area. A thunderstorm was definitely rolling in later this evening.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked over at my brother. His massive frame was balanced lightly on Rosalie's Victorian chair, his eyes fixed intently on my face. A soft smile tugged at my lips and I winked at him. Emmett lips split into a grin and he pumped his fist into the air.

"I'll go tell Rose! It'll be good for her to work out some of her frustrations on the field." Emmett bounced up and ran out the back door.

I smirked up at Jasper. "Want to play baseball?"


	13. Ch 13:Take Me Out to the Ball Game

**Midnight's Pixie  
I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. **

_Author's Note: Readers/Faithful Reviewers, sorry that it took me so long to post the last chapter. I was so busy with school, exams, finals, and work. Thank you so much for sticking with me and for reading!! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! (Baseball Scene!!)_

Thank you for all your reviews Manda2784, NaleyIsLove23, Mini Nicka, L.A.H.H., et114141, Scooby Lady, MidnightMystique, fluro, vampiregal24, and Nat!  
_fluro__: Don't worry! The story won't end that quickly! I plan to write Alice's POV through all four books (if I keep getting reviews! Lol)  
__NaleyIsLove__: Rosalie does love Emmett, but she would still trade him to be human again… I know its really sad, but I feel like it's a huge part of Rosalie's character… I will try to add in some scenes with a warmer, friendlier Rosalie (at least toward the rest of the family sans Bella) soon!  
__All Readers__: I feel like as long as it has taken me to post this chapter, it was still a bit rushed… please forgive me if the writing isn't exactly up to par… I'll try to do much better!_

I bounded up the stairs, eager to extend the invitation. I quickly stepped into Esme's bedroom, Jasper close behind me.

She looked up with a smile on her lips; she looked so joyful after her afternoon of emotional turmoil.

"What is it, children?" she asked, her fingers nimble pulling a needle through the ruby curtain fabric draped over her lap.

I skipped over to her chair and sat lightly on the arm. "Well, we were just discussing how it looks like there will be a storm tonight. Plus, Emmett has really been aching to play some ball. Do you feel up to being ump tonight?"

Esme paused over her sowing, nodding slowly. "Were you thinking of inviting Bella?"

I glanced at Jasper.

He shrugged.

I nodded enthusiastically. "At least, as long as Edward allows it."

Esme smiled, her topaz eyes sparkling. "Sure! A family game could be fun!" She began to carefully gather up her sowing. "I have to straighten some things up first."

I smiled widely. This was going to be an excellent night!

I ran down the hall and up the stairs to the third floor. Jasper followed at a slower pace behind me. When we reached the third floor landing, we heard commotion and a soft thud as Edward's sofa toppled over. Jasper froze, his eyes widening. Bella's heartbeat raced, her breath shallow and fast. And Then Edward chuckled.

I smirked and silently approached the door. _Ready or not, here we come!_ I thought.

"Can we come in?" I asked, for Bella's sake.

I slowly entered as Edward shifted Bella on his lap into a more conservative position. Bella's checks were burning with blood, flush with excitement and embarrassment. Jasper stood in the doorway, frozen with shock. I had to admit, I was impressed with Edward's control and ease of character around Bella as well.

"Go ahead," Edward called, still laughing to himself.

I walked into the center of the room and folded my legs beneath me, sitting before them on Edward's gold carpet. Jasper remained in the doorway, the look of shock still printed on his face.

I smiled up at my brother and his human girlfriend. "It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," I said.

Jasper half choked at my words and Bella visibly stiffened in Edward's arms.

Edward smirked at me though, understanding my humor. "Sorry," he said, tightening his grip on Bella. "I don't believe I have enough to spare." He placed his cheek on her brunette head, a look of love in his golden eyes.

"Actually," Jasper said, finally coming out of his state of shock, "Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball." He smirked down at his brother, challenging him mentally. "Are you game?"

Edward straightened, his interest peaked, but he looked hesitantly at me, asking me a question with his eyes.

"Of course you should bring Bella!" I said, bobbing my head. From the corner of my eye, I could tell that Jasper had thrown me an incredulous glance.

Edward turned to Bella. "Do you want to go?" His eyes were bright and hopeful.

"Sure," she said. "Um, where are we going?"

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball – you'll see why," he said.

"Will I need an umbrella?"

We all laughed. _Of all the questions to ask…_ Edward's eyes glowed with admiration and wonder at her.

"Will she?" Jasper asked me.

I closed my eyes for a brief second. The rainy part of the storm going to pass over Forks, no where near our playing field. "No," I said casually. "The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing."

"Good, then," Jasper beamed at me, excited for a chance to play with his full abilities.

I leapt to my feet and practically danced toward the door. "Let's go see if Carlisle will come!" I said to Jasper.

My husband rolled his eyes, grinning at me good naturedly. "Like you don't know," he teased.

I jumped down the stairs and danced down the hall to Carlisle's office. His door was slightly opened and I peeked inside. He had heard everything. He looked up from his paperwork and winked at me. "I have to wrap up some of this paperwork first, but we'll meet you kids up at the field."

I twirled around, catching Jasper's hand and drug him into my bedroom. "We have to change into our uniforms!"

He sighed, following me and shutting the door softly behind us. "Must we, Alice?"

I frowned at him. "Don't spoil my fun, Jazz! Be a good sport and just put this on!" I jerked the dresser drawer open and tossed him a three quarters length sleeve white and navy baseball tee and dark skinny jeans. Jasper sighed and began to take off his clothes.

I smiled in triumph and leaned against the dresser, enjoying the glorious view in front of me. Jasper felt my mood shift and turned slowly, his hands holding his balled up blue collared shirt. He threw the shirt playfully at me and slipped off his cowboy boots. He looked at me from under thick lashes, one eyebrow raised, a sexy smirk pulled across his lips. His long fingers toyed with the button and zipper of his jeans, drawing my eye to the object of my desire.

Jasper chuckled playfully as my lust grew. I bit my lip, trying to contain myself. He sauntered over to me, placing his big hands on either side of me, pinning me to the dresser. His lips grazed gently over mine, pressing his bare chest against me. I sighed into his mouth, welcoming the contact. But then his lips pulled up in a smile and a chuckle escaped his throat. He was only teasing me.

My bottom lip automatically jutted out in a pout. Jasper laughed and caught me up in his arms, kissing my face. He gently set me down on the bed, kissing my forehead as he pulled away. He slipped off his jeans and pulled on the new ones I'd given him. Jasper tugged on the baseball tee I'd tossed to him and turned around.

"Am I done?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Hat and shoes are in the clothes. Navy baseball hat, top left corner. Shoes are the in a brown box in the middle of the closet."

Jasper pulled the items out of the closet. He sat on the bed to pull on the shoes. "Are you going to get dressed?"

I grinned. "Well," I said saucily, "I was going to wear this…" I pulled out a skimpy baseball costume. I held up the ultra-mini dress and wiggled my hips a little. "… but I don't know…"

Jasper laughed and pulled me into his lap. "That would definitely look amazing on you… but Alice, I think Carlisle would be mortified to see you in an outfit like that."

I pursed my lips. Jasper was right about that. Carlisle would most definitely not be pleased with this outfit. "You're right… I suppose I should put on something more sensible."

Jasper chuckled and kissed my temple. "I'll see you downstairs. We'll wait for you so we can run out to the clearing together."

Jasper exited my bedroom. I stood outside of my closet for a moment, pondering the right outfit for the occasion. I quickly slipped on my uniform outfit and paused before I ran through the door. Rosalie would need something suitable to wear as well, and so would Emmett. I swiftly swept into Rosalie and Emmett's room and selected their baseball clothes, knowing exactly where everything was kept.

I smiled, satisfied with myself, and skipped down the stairs, landing silently at the bottom. Jasper and Emmett were waiting by the door.

I threw the extra clothes up to my brother. "Clothes for Rosalie and yourself," I explained.

He nodded and took a detour to the garage where his wife was still sulking.

Jasper and I ran to the field, our sprits high. It had been months since we'd been able to play a real game together. Despite all the rain and cloudy weather common to the region, proper storms that allowed us to play to our full abilities were far and few between.

We reached the clearing in a matter of minutes. I skipped over to the barely visible pitcher's mound.

Jasper chuckled and held an imaginary bat. He took his stance about 100 yards away.

I giggled and dramatically kicked my leg into the air and pitched him the imaginary ball.

His concentration was so intense, I laughed aloud. He whipped his arms forward and around his body, adding a popping sound like a ball connecting with a bat. Then he was off, streaking around the bases. I danced through the grass to where the ball would have flown, caught it and raced toward Jasper. He had just tagged third and was flying toward home base. I knew he would beat me there. He slide into home, laughing. I smiled as I finally reached him and perched myself squarely on his chest.

He grinned at me. Jasper reached up and took hold of the front of my shirt, gently pulling me down toward him. He kissed me, smirking into my lips.

I pushed him down, frowning at him. "Don't get too cocky," I said. "You don't know if you're going to win this game."

The sound of leaves crunching made up both look up. A few seconds later, Rosalie appeared at the edge of the clearing, Emmett not too far behind her. They had changed into the outfits I had given Emmett. Rose moodily drew near us, her perfect brow still furrowed, her full pale pink lips still pursed. Emmett gracefully lumbered behind her, a goofy grin plastered on his face. He threw an arm around Rosalie, who grumpily shook it off. He just chuckled softly, amused at her childish behavior. She muttered to herself, something that sounded like "… stupid… can't believe… of all the people… fucking moron…"

Emmett held up a baseball. "Wanna play catch? Carlisle said he'd bring the bats."

Jasper nodded and ran to the opposite end of the clearing. Emmett cocked his arm back and launched the small white ball toward Jasper. I smiled to myself, my mind pulling up memories 50 years old. Jasper had been the one who introduced me to baseball.

_I sat on the hood of my car, trying desperately to catch another vision of the tall, blonde man. Another blonde man sat in the driver's seat of my car, tuning the radio, trying to pick up a station. _

"_Coming to you live from Ebbets Field, the Brooklyn Dodges are up against the Chicago Cubs…" The man in my front seat stopped at the sound of the broadcaster's voice cracking through the static of the radio. "It's a beautiful August afternoon here…" The man's voice droned on. "Don't forget to be with us when the Dodges take on the Pittsburgh Pirates at the end of the week…" The third inning resumed and the announcers continued to report the events of the game. "Jackie Robinson is in scoring position on third, Gil Hodges up to bat, Pee Wee Reese on deck…" I giggled softly at the name of the last player. "And Gil Hodges swings… and that's strike three! It looks like Johnny Schmitz is just too much for Hodges to handle today…"_

_I listened to the broadcaster through the soft hum of static, his voice continuing on lazily. I turned around, facing the windshield, peering at the honey blonde young man in the driver's seat. His eyes were closed, his pale face relaxed as he listened to the man on the radio drone on. _

_I sighed and his dark eyes immediately snapped open. Dark, burgundy tinted eyes stared into my dark, butterscotch ones. He raised an eyebrow. _

"_What's so exciting about this game? Sounds awfully boring to me."_

_He scoffed and shook his head. "Its not the same listening to it as it is watching or playing the game," he said, his voice gruff and low, but still smooth a silk… still seductive in its roughness. A faded southern drawl still hung on the end of his words. _

_I shrugged, still refusing to tear my eyes from his face. _

_He shifted, visibly uncomfortable. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"_

_I blinked, surprised. Had there been something other than curiosity in my stare? I quickly looked away. "I'm sorry," I murmured, mentally kicking myself for causing him discomfort. _

_I heard the car door creak and the car shift slightly as he pulled his weight through the open window. He rested his forearms on top of the car, his dark eyes studying me intently. I could feel his doubt, his own confusion and frustration. _

"_Have you seen anything else?" he asked, his tone softer, kinder. _

_I kept my eyes diverted. "Not since this morning."_

_He sighed. "Let me know when you do."_

_I nodded. We were both silent for a moment. "So…baseball," I said, unnerved by the silence growing between us and desperate to break it. "How do you play?"_

_He pulled his long legs out of the window and stood in front of my. He carefully began to draw on the dusty hood, taking care he didn't scratch the car. He drew a diamond and nine dots surrounding it. _

"_This dot here in the center is the pitcher. He throws the ball to the catcher, here, who plays behind home plate. When players from the other team come up to bat, they stand in a batter's box next to the catcher. An umpire will stand behind the catcher to call rulings on pitchers." _

_He looked up at me to see if I was still playing attending. I had been watching his hand intently and quickly looked up at him. His eyes were bright, mesmerizing. I immediately looked down at his hand. _

_He continued. "There are three bases on the diamond, first, second, and third. When a player hits the ball, he has to run the bases."_

"_He?" I interrupted, my suppressed feminist flaring. _

_He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, he or she. Anyway, the player, regardless of gender," he said, pointedly at me. "…has to run the bases. His goal is to get back to home plate. However, the other players, the infielders and the outfielders are trying to get him out. The outfielders play in the field, away from the diamond. There is a right fielder, center fielder and a left fielder," he said, pointing to each the dots farthest away from the diamond. "Then there are the infielders. The first baseman is here, second baseman here, shortstop and third baseman," he said, indicating various positions on the field. _

"_What's a shortstop?" I asked, a bit confused with the lineup. _

"_It's just the name they've given the man who stands in between second and third base," Jasper explained. _

_I laughed. "What a silly name."_

_Jasper shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips. _

_The distant sound of an automobile passing by on the road two miles to our west caused Jasper to freeze, his entire body going tense. Jasper's eyes turned the darkest black. His dark eyes darted to the left, his body shifted minutely and I quickly caught his wrist in my small hand before he could leave. A spark of electricity raced up my arm to my silent heart. _

"_Don't go," I whispered. _

_He stared at me, his black eyes transfixed on my white face. Soon, the noise faded and we could only hear the nature around us. _

_I smiled brightly at him. "See, that wasn't so hard."_

_He frowned. "No… the only reason I didn't go is because…"He stared at me, confusion masking his voice. "… because you asked me not to go…"_

_My brow furrowed slightly. So that hadn't been his own self-control. It had only been a few months, how foolish of me to think that half a century of feeding off human blood could so quickly be undone. I began to pull my hand from his arm, but his other hand caught mine. I looked at him, not expecting the gesture. _

_He bit his lip… his full, perfect lip… and his eyebrows knitted together, his forehead crumpling slightly. "I can't… I don't really know how to explain it… It's just a feeling I have in my gut. In my… my heart." Tired, purple shadows hung heavily under his intense dark eyes, warning that he needed to feed soon. Those eyes, pained, confused black eyes stared at me now. "I would do whatever you asked me, Alice. I don't understand it… but my heart tells me… I feel that I would do anything for you…"_

_My mouth hung open and I had to remember to breathe again. "I… you would?"_

_He nodded, his eyes clouded. "Don't you know that? Can't you see it?" he murmured, only partly to me. _

_He leaned forward, cupping my face between his strong, slender hands. "Alice," he whispered. _

"Alice!"

I blinked and looked around. Rosalie was standing over me, looking toward the woods. A second later, there was a loud thunk above my head as Rose caught the ball.

She sighed. "Boys," she hissed. She tossed the ball over to Emmett.

The boys continued to play catch, until Esme and Carlisle appeared. Carlisle had a bat tucked under his arm. "Ready to play ball?" he said, smiling at us.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett cheered. He turned to me. "How long until Edward and the human get here?"

Rosalie gasped. "She's coming?!"

Carlisle sighed. "Rosalie… be nice."

Emmett rushed over to Rosalie, trying to console her.

I quickly checked the future. "They should be here in about 20 minutes. They're just about to leave her house."

As I had seen, about a third of an hour later, we heard the sound of someone approaching. We all turned curiously toward the noise, except for Rosalie, who sat facing to opposite direction, pouting.

"It's over Bella," we heard Edward say.

There was a soft thud and "Oh!" followed by a strange noise that almost sounded like laughing. Emmett's eyebrow disappeared into his dark curls and an amused expression lit up his face. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other nervously.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Edward called.

"To watch a baseball game," came Bella's voice, sharp and annoyed. "You don't seem to be interested anymore, but I'm sure the others will have fun without you."

"You're going to wrong way," Edward said with a chuckle. "Don't be mad, I couldn't help myself. You should have seen your face!"

Emmett and Jasper stifled a snicker.

"Oh, you're the only one who's allowed to get mad?" she snapped.

"I wasn't mad at you."

"Bella, you'll be the death of me?" she quoted, sounding hurt.

"That was simply a statement of fact."

"You were mad!" Bella insisted.

Emmett snickered. "They're fighting like an old married couple."

"Emmett," Esme softly shushed.

"This is a private conservation, we really shouldn't be eaves dropping like this," Carlisle said, turning away from the forest.

Esme pulled Emmett over toward Rosalie. Jasper and I walked over to the outfield and began to throw the ball around. Carlisle pulled out a couple bats from a beige bag slung over his shoulder. He laid them on the ground and then began to walk the bases, marking the ground as he went. We preoccupied ourselves until Edward and Bella finally stepped into the clearing.

Rosalie immediately stalked away. Esme headed straight for Bella, eager to give her a warmer reception than her daughter. "Was that you we heard, Edward?"

"It sounded like a bear choking," Emmett called over, snickered to himself. He had followed Esme over, leaving Rosalie to herself.

"That was him," Bella replied shyly.

I raced toward them, excited that Bella had actually come. Bella smelled delicious. Her scent rolled off her, sweet and savory, enhanced by the stormy weather. I couldn't wait until she was like us so she would be able to join in the fun… but of course it was too dangerous for her to play now, in her present condition. She was too breakable in this state. Edward glared at me. I quickly stopped my thought process there. I didn't want to push him too far.

"Bella was being unintentionally funny," Edward said quickly , still glaring at me.

I stopped right in front of Bella, smirking at Edward. "It's time," I said. I smiled at Bella. A loud crack of thunder rolling through the clouds overhead filled the air. Bella jumped and looked nervously at Edward.

Emmett smiled. "Eerie, isn't it?" he chuckled, winking at Bella.

"Let's go!" I said, seizing Emmett's hand and running to the field.

Edward was close behind us and after I stopped at the pitcher's mound, he and Emmett continue their run into the outfield.

Esme led Bella toward home plate, speaking softly with her, reassuring her. Emmett circled back around as Carlisle took his place between first and second. He stopped beside Esme and chose an aluminum bat. Emmett stepped up to the plate and took his stance, grinning at me as he swung the bat a couple times for good measure. I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled back. This was going to be a great game.

"All right, batter up!" Esme called.

I gripped the ball tightly and focused on Jasper's hand. Jasper was the acting catcher for the moment; Esme would catch for him when it was his turn to bat. I kicked my leg up and pitched the ball, hard and fast, toward home plate.

Emmett stood there for a moment as the ball smacked into Jasper's open hand. I smirked to myself. He didn't even swing.

Jasper threw the ball back to me, grinning to himself. I smiled back at him. I knew Emmett would hit it this time. I threw the ball and Emmett swung, connecting with the ball. The crack of the bat resounded through the clearing. The ball sailed toward the edge of the wood, a white streak flying across the field. Edward flew into forest after the ball while Carlisle was one step behind Emmett, who was now racing around the bases. Edward ran back through the underbrush, small white ball raised in his hand, a huge grin spread across his pale face.

"Out!" Esme called.

Jasper was next up to bat, fully prepared for my fastball. He tapped it over my head, just out of jumping distance. The ball jumped along the bumpy group as Carlisle chased after it. He fielded the ball and then shot off toward first in an attempt to tag Jasper out. They reached the base at the same moment, colliding with one another. I saw Bella jump as they struck each other, the heavy sound of their impact rippling through the air.

"Safe!" Esme ruled.

Rosalie took her stance in the batter's box, still looking slightly pouty. She managed to hit a single, but Jasper was tagged out at second.

Emmett hit a ball into the outfield, allowing Rosalie to score a run. Rosalie grinned smugly at Bella.

Jasper was up to bat again. He smirked at me, swinging his bat around on his fingertips, clearly showing off. I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help but smile. I pitched him the ball and he connected, sending the ball right into Edward's out stretched hands. Edward grinning triumphantly as he jogged back in, smiling gleefully at Bella.

We switched positions, our team up to bat now. We scored two runs in the first inning, thanks to Carlisle and Edward. With Carlisle up to bat again, and Edward catching, suddenly I was sucked out of the present.

_The three nomads stopped suddenly, listening intently. The distant noise of what sounded like thunder had caught their attention. The three look at each other. _

"_Doesn't exactly sound like thunder," the female commented. _

_The dark skinned man shook his head. "Sounds like our kind… perhaps we should pay them a visit. Its only polite…"_

_The other male nodded, his eyes dark and curious. And then they were running…_

"Alice?" Esme's voice pulled me back. She was gripping my elbow.

_Oh no. Edward! _My eyes pleaded forgiveness. His eyes were hard. "I didn't see – I couldn't tell."

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought," I murmured.

Jasper leaned over me, his posture screaming protection. "What changed?" he asked me.

"They heard us playing," I said quietly. "and it changed their path." I hung my head guiltily. This was my fault. I shouldn't have allowed Bella to be brought into the open like this. If Edward ran with her now, they could catch her scent and follow, simply out of curiosity until ambushing them, Edward alone against three.

"How soon?" Carlisle demanded.

"Less than five minutes," Edward said, his face stony. "They're running. They want to play." The words sounded sinister. I shivered.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle whispered to Edward.

I shook my head. It was too late to run now.

"No, not carrying –" he stopped. We all glanced at Bella, who looked terrified and confused. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked me.

"Three," I replied automatically. I felt more inhuman now than ever.

Emmett let out a mocking laugh. "Three!" he exclaimed. "Let them come," he growled. He looked eager at the challenge.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle said softly. "Alice said they were simply curious."

My eyes widened. They may just be curious, but if they caught Bella's scent, the feeding instinct could kick in and all hell would break loose.

Carlisle stood silently for a moment, working out a plan in his mind. "You catch, Esme," he directed. "I'll call it now." He deliberately planted himself next to Bella. Edward remained beside Bella was well, refusing to move from her side.

I picked up the bat nervously. Esme and I inched closer to Bella. The others slowly made their way into the field, but still keeping close.

"Take your hair down," Edward said to Bella. She quickly fumbled with her hair, sending a cascade of mahogany hair tumbling onto her shoulders. Edward pulled it into her face, frantic to hide her rosy cheeks.

"The other are coming now," Bella said calmly.

"Yes," Edward said. "Stay very still, keep quiet and don't move from my side, please," he begged her. He continued to pull Bella's hair into her face.

"That won't help," I said softly, as kind as I could. "I could smell her across the field."

"I know," Edward snapped, his voice full of frustration.

Jasper pitched me the ball and I swung slowly, not even attempting to hit the slow moving ball. Rosalie inched closer to Jasper, clearly unnerved by the situation. Rosalie's eyes held a low, smoldering flare of anger toward Bella. Emmett kept glancing over his shoulder at the forest that extended behind him.

Edward stiffened and his breathing stopped all together. We all froze. He was staring toward right field, into the black shadow of the trees. We could heard the soft crunch of leaves underfoot now. We all shifted, taking up protective positions around Bella. Her heart was pumping wildly and I closed my eyes. There was no way we would be able to hide the fact she was human.

And then they emerged through the trees…


	14. Ch 14:The Dangers of Those Who Wander

**Midnight's Pixie**

I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Dialog from Twilight (book) used in this chapter

Warning: This chapter does contain some explicit language.

_Author's Note: Thank you all my readers! Special thanks to my reviewers: matildacullen, rhyadawn, NaleyIsLove23, freckles1104, manda2784, Midnight Mystique, L.A.H.H., Scooby Lady, TheSingingGirl, Emmelosan, fluro, and vampiregal42!_

_Previously…_

_Edward stiffened and his breathing stopped all together. We all froze. He was staring toward right field, into the black shadow of the trees. We could hear the soft crunch of leaves underfoot now. We all shifted, taking up protective positions around Bella. Her heart was pumping wildly and I closed my eyes. There was no way we would be able to hide the fact she was human._

_And then they emerged through the trees_…

The darker skinned man stepped from the trees first. His black hair was pulled back, tied with a leather cord. He wore weather stained jeans, the bottom hem torn and caked with mud. A faded, ornately decorated vest hung on his broad shoulders. His eyes were alert and curious, his features angled elegantly. The expression on his face showed no sign of aggression or danger, but simple curiosity and excitement. He smiled, displaying his straight, white razor sharp teeth.

The female with flaming red hair followed behind him. Leaves and forest debris clung to her fiery locks. Her eyes were also curious as she surveyed us, but behind it was a chilling hardness I didn't trust. She was dressed in weather-worn clothes with the exception of a magnificent fur that was draped over her slim shoulders. At her side was the other male. His strut was strong and confident, but cautious. His bare feet easily navigated the rocky ground. His dirty blonde hair was pulled back in the same fashion as the dark skinned man, light stubble forever dusting his sharp jaw line. His black eyes mirrored the female's expression.

My brow dipped for a moment. Something about this other male vampire had triggered some long forgotten switch in my brain. But I quickly pushed the odd feeling back. There were more important matters at the present. I heard Bella shift behind me.

The nomad trio drew near, swiftly crossing the distance of the field. They stopped about twenty feet from the eight of us. Both groups were silent for a second, sizing each other up.

The dark skinned man stepped forward, still smiling. "We thought we heard a game," his said, smiling. A faint French accent clung to his tongue. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He glanced back at his companions. They stood, still as stone, their eyes still sharply taking us in.

Carlisle smiled in return and replied politely, "I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella."

Laurent raised his eyebrows at the word _family_, but did not comment on it. "Do you have room for a few more players?"

"Actually, we were just finishing up," Carlisle said smoothly, keeping a friendly tone. "But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

Laurent shook his head. "We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time." He passed a glance around our group, smiling still. His expression was friendly enough, although his company seemed to feel less affable toward us.

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourself."

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent asked casually.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby." Laurent looked quite shocked by this. "There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali," Carlisle continued.

"Permanent?" Laurent looked at Carlisle is renewed curiosity. "How do you manage that?"

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle replied, gesturing in the direction of our house. "It's rather a long story."

James and Victoria stole a quick glance with each other.

Laurent accepted the offer immediately. "That sounds very interesting, and welcome. We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had a chance to clean up in a while," he said, smiling warmly at Carlisle.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle said gently.

"Of course!" Laurent said, nodding his head in agreement. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway." He chuckled good-naturedly. I heard Bella shutter silently behind me.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us – Emmett and Alice," Carlisle said, directing the vampire's attention to us. "You can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep."

Emmett and I were about to turn to escort Bella back to the Jeep – and safety -- when the wind shifted. The breeze rippled passed Bella, catching her hair in the air. Edward stiffened beside her and James, who had been turning away toward Victoria, immediately spun around into an aggressive crouch.

Edward was in front of Bella in a swift moment, a vicious growl ripping from his throat. James hissed at him through bared teeth, his eyes inky black, his expression deadly. Bella stood frozen in terror before Esme tugged her back into her arms.

Victoria seemed to step forward, but Laurent caught her wrist and held it tight. "What this?" he exclaimed, pointing to Bella.

Carlisle stepped toward Edward. James and Edward had not backed out of their aggressive posture. Both were still angled toward the other, snarls and hisses threatening the other. "She's with us," Carlisle said sharply and pointedly to James.

Laurent misunderstood Carlisle's words. "You brought a snack?" he asked, stepping forward as if to take his share.

Edward nearly roared with anger, his teeth snapping together. A low growl was now rumbling in Carlisle's throat as well. "I said she's with us," Carlisle said, his voice hard and cold as ice.

Laurent took a step back. "But…" he looked genuinely confused. "…she's human."

"Yes," Emmett growled, now at Carlisle's side. He loomed next his father, his muscles rippling through his jacket. He was ready to fight, ready to defend his family at a single word from his father. His eyes were set keenly on James.

James, feeling to weight of Emmett, Carlisle and Edward's fierce stares, slowly straightened. His eyes never left Bella's face. Edward remained in his defensive position, unwilling to let down his guard of a moment.

Laurent looked nervously at the three male vampires in front of him. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed," Carlisle said icily.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation," Laurent said cautiously. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said," he said quickly, trying to mend the tense atmosphere.

The look that crossed James' face was one of disgust and disbelief. He glanced back at Victoria and she looked coldly at him, shaking her head slightly.

Carlisle considered Laurent's words for a moment before speaking. "We'll show you the way," he said quietly. "Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" he called. The three of them stepped in front of Edward and Bella, blocking them from the nomad's sight.

I silently went to Bella's side, taking her elbow gently in my hand. Emmett stepped away from Carlisle, toward us.

"Let go, Bella," Edward said in a low, urgent voice. Edward took hold of Bella with less than his usual care, tearing her away from the other vampires. Emmett and I followed as Edward tugged Bella along behind him, clearly irritated that he had to move so slowly while trying to get her out of danger. The moment we entered the tree line, Edward slung Bella onto his back and flew out of sight. Emmett and I raced to keep them in sight. The sun had now set, the night casting its own unique color of purple over the forest.

We reached Emmett's mud covered Jeep in a matter of minutes. Edward flung Bella off his back and into the backseat.

"Strap her in," Edward commanded as he flew over the Jeep and crawled into the driver's seat.

I slipped into the front beside Edward as Emmett slid in next to Bella. I heard Emmett fumbling with the harness as Edward twisted the key and the engine roared to life. Edward quickly turned the Jeep around and sped through the dark forest.

"Fuck!" Edward muttered under his breath, too low for Bella's human ears to hear. "How could I be so stupid? So careless with her? Damn it!" He swerved around a large hemlock tree. "I'll be damned if I lose her now when I've only first found her…" He growled, his expression dark, his eyes intense and terrifying.

I couldn't think of any words of comfort for my brother. I was the one who had failed him, who had declined to see the dangers the game would bring with it.

We all sat in silence as the Jeep flew over the rough ground. I stared out the window, trying to catch a glimpse of a shadow following us, looking for any sign of danger.

We finally broke free from the Olympic Rainforest and skidded onto the highway. Edward turned south and slammed his foot on the gas, shooting the Jeep forward. The frame shook slightly as the speedometer hit 80, but Edward didn't ease his speed.

I heard Bella shift in her seat as she leaned forward to read one of the posted signs, signaling the road number and direction.

"Where are we going?" she cried, straining against the harness.

I closed my eyes, focusing on Edward's choice destination.

_Bright city light illuminated the surrounding buildings. Heat hovered on the ground, even though the sun had set. The distant sound of waves softly lapping at a sandy shore was audible. Through the Jeep window, I could see a sign. "Best Pizza in San Diego!"_

I opened my eyes.

_Tell her Edward, tell her_… I pleaded mentally wit him, but it wasn't my place to say, so I remained silent.

Edward glared at the wet road and the Jeep growled as it reached 100 miles an hour.

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?" Bella's small hands were gripping my seat, trying to pull herself forward. Her voice had taken a harsh tone.

"We have to get you away from here – far away – and now," Edward replied.

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" Bella howled, almost hysterical. She began to pull at the complicated harness system that was imprisoning her.

"Emmett," Edward ordered.

Emmett caught Bella's hands in his big ones and held them fast.

I glanced back. Emmett's face was white was snow, his eyes firmly shut, his jaw taunt with strain. I imagined that the sensation of Bella's racing pulse under her warm skin wasn't helping the face that her fear and rage was radiating her scent, filling the small space of the car, clouding even my mind.

I glanced at Edward. His face was set in stone, expressionless.

"No! Edward! No, you can't do this," Bella protested.

"I have to, Bella, now please be quiet." Edward said.

"I won't! You have to take me back – Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over you family – Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!" Bella was clearly panicking now, her voice high and tight.

"Calm down, Bella. We've been there before," Edward's voice was cold as ice.

"Not over me, you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!"

I was taken back by Bella's words.

_If Bella had time to let Charlie know that she was alright… that she would be ok ay… _

_The Jeep rolled to a stop in front of Charlie Swan's two story house. Edward and Bella climbed out of the Jeep and disappeared into the house. Emmett and I surveyed the surrounding area, checking for any signs of James or the other nomads. There was nothing. _

I bit my lip and then said softly, "Edward, pull over."

Edward's head whipped around. His dark eyes glared at me and then he swiftly looked away, hammering his foot on the gas petal, sending the Jeep speeding forward.

"Edward," I said calmly, trying to be reasonable, "let's just talk this through."

"You don't understand!" he shouted, dripping the steering wheel with such force, the frame gave way a little under his palms. "He's a tracker, Alice, did you _see_ that? He's a tracker!" He growled at me viciously.

Emmett stiffened. I closed my eyes again, adding this new information into the mass of possible of futures that were filling my head. While his new status did complicate things, the best thing I could see what to pull over and talk this out. Otherwise, Edward's clouded judgment could be just as dangerous as the tracker.

"Pull over, Edward," I ordered him, still keeping my voice in check.

His foot refused to leave the accelerator. The Jeep's engine groaned in protest.

"Do it, Edward," I said, my control slipping.

"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession – and he wants her, Alice – _her_, specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where –"

"How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town?" Edward snapped, interrupting me. "His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

Yes, I could see that.

_James, crouching low in the brushes, sprang, seizing Bella. His hands immediately found her mahogany hair and ripped her head back, exposing her creamy white neck. A scream of terror escaped Bella's lips right before she fell silent with a bloody gurgle as James' sharp teeth sank into her neck, tearing her throat open, spilling her crimson blood her chest. _

"Charlie!" Bella exclaimed. "You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!" She struggled in vain once more to free herself from both the harness and Emmett's grip on her hands.

_James stared at the dark haired man who was holding open the door. Charlie Swan frowned at the man, his hand slowly moving to his hip where his gun was holstered. James reacted in a second, lunging for Chief Swan's neck. _

_James crept through the kitchen window and stole silently down the hall. As he passed the den, Charlie, who had been reclining on his sofa, watching the Marlin's game, sprang up.  
"Who the hell are you?"Charlie demanded.  
James just grinned, an evil glint in his burgundy eyes.  
And then Charlie was lying broken on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. _

I shuttered, unable to stop the flood of horrible futures that lay in store for Charlie Swan if another course of action wasn't taken.

"She's right," I said. "Let's just look at our options for a minute."

Edward's foot slipped off the petal and the Jeep began to slow. Finally, he decided to stop and swerved off the road and stopped sharply on the shoulder, dirty skidding behind us.

"There are no options," Edward growled at me, his eyes filled with venom as he glared at me.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" Bella insisted from the backseat, still struggling against the harness straps.

Silence filled the Jeep. Edward glared out the rain splattered windshield. Bella continued to rip at the thick straps binding her to the seat.

Emmett broke the silence. "We have to take her back," he said softly.

"No." Edward spit the word like a curse.

"He's no match for us, Edward. He won't be able to touch her." Emmett shifted forward, excitement seeping into his voice.

"He'll wait," Edward said, exasperated.

"I can wait, too," Emmett said, the grin plastered across his face echoed in his tone. He was looking at this like a challenge, a new exciting opportunity that would enhance his strength and skills.

"You didn't see – you don't understand," Edward moaned. "Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakable. We'd have to kill him."

Emmett shrugged. "That's an option."

"And the female. She's with him. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them, too."

"There are enough of us," Emmett responded, his voice ringing with confidence.

"There's another option," I said quietly.

_Turn her, turn her now. Edward, please listen to me… If you turn Bella now, you could put a stop to all this… _

I closed my eyes, willing Edward to see what I was seeing.

_Edward turned around and looked at Bella. She gazed back at him, her eyes telling him that it was okay, she trusted him. She closed her eyes and swept her hair back from her neck. Edward's face was full of pain, but he gently cupped her head in his hands and tilted her head back. His lips brushed her warm neck and then, if a bite can ever be done gently, gently bit her. She gasped as the venom immediately hit her blood stream. Edward tore his lips from her neck and lifted her wrists to his mouth and bit, first the left, then the right. Her heart began to pound furiously, her breath coming out in sharp hisses through her clenched teeth. It had started. She was now in the beginning stages of her transformation… _

Edward's hand slammed onto the dashboard and my eyes popped open. He lunged at me, stopping inches from my face. I didn't move; I stared back into his enraged eyes as he glared into mine. "There – is – no – other – option!" he growled.

We stared at each other, neither one of us giving way.

"Does anyone want to hear my plan?" Bella asked nervously.

"No," Edward snapped.

I frowned at him, my self-control almost gone. Edward was being completely unreasonable and rude and it was starting to wear on my nerves.

"Listen," Bella said, "you take me back…"

"No," Edward said.

"You take me back," Bella said firmly, now glaring up at Edward. "I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait till this tracker his watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any damned place you want."

I pictured it, willing this future into being, seeing how it would play out. It was a definite possibility, and one of the better options.

"It's not a bad idea, really," Emmett said with a tone of surprise. He gazed at Bella, in awe of her stroke of genius. She did not look complimented.

"It might work – and we simply can't leave her father unprotected." I looked at Edward and said pointedly, "You know that."

Edward shook his head. "It's too dangerous – I don't want him within a hundred miles of her."

I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, he's not getting through us," Emmett said, brimming with confidence.

The future Bella had offered seemed to stand firm. "I don't see him attacking," I offered. "He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone."

"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen," Edward countered.

"I _demand_ that you take me home." Bella was beginning to sound extremely angry.

Edward gripped his head in his hands, resting his forehead on the damaged steering wheel. He was mentally battling with himself.

"Please," Bella whispered.

Edward sighed almost inaudibly. Bella had won. He could not deny her wishes. "You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees you or not," Edward murmured, his face still pressed against the steering wheel. "You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things you touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep," Edward said, carefully listening all the conditions.

Bella nodded in agreement and Edward twisted the key in the ignition, bringing the Jeep to life. He spun the Jeep around and sped north, back toward Forks.

"Emmett?" I heard Bella say.

"Oh, sorry," Emmett released Bella's hands. She rubbed her fingers, trying to get the blood flowing again.

The city lights were visible in the distance when Edward spoke again. "This is how it's going to happen. When we get to the house, if the tracker is not there, I will walk her to the door. Then she has fifteen minutes. Emmett, you take the outside of the house," Edward ordered. He glanced at me. "Alice, you get the truck. I'll be inside as long as she is. After she's out, you two can take the Jeep home and tell Carlisle."

I nodded, not wanting to argue with Edward anymore.

"No way, I'm going with you!" Emmett insisted.

"Think it through, Emmett. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

Emmett refused at accept that. "Until we know how far this is going to go, I'm with you."

Edward sighed, ignoring his brother. "If the tracker _is_ there, we keep driving."

"We're going to make it there before him," I said. I had already checked. We were all clear for the next twenty minutes.

"What are we going to do with the Jeep?" I asked.

"You're driving it home."

"No, I'm not." _I'm coming with you and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Emmett is coming too. You just have to accept that you're not doing to do this alone. _

"Fuck, Alice! Why are you doing this to me?! Godammit! You can't just do what I say? Why the fuck are you doing this? Drive the Jeep home, Alice. Drive the damn car home," Edward hissed at me under his breath.

"We can't all fit in my truck," Bella said softly.

"I can't put anyone else in danger, Alice! Just accept that! Jasper won't let you go anyway."

_Like he could stop me, _I mentally scoffed.

"I think you should let me go alone," Bella whispered.

We both looked back at her. The things that came out of Bella's mouth were almost always unexpected.

"Bella, please just do this my way, just this once," Edward pleaded through clenched teeth.

Bella slowly shook her head. "Listen, Charlie's not an imbecile. If you're not in town tomorrow, he's going to get suspicious."

Edward stood his ground, not willing to back down for a minute. "That's irrelevant. We'll make sure he's safe and that's all that matters."

"Then what about this tracker? He saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are," Bella pointed out.

Emmett and I glanced at each other. She was definitely right.

Emmett turned to stare at Bella. "Edward, listen to her. I think he's right."

"Yes, she is," I agreed.

"I can't do that." Edward said.

"Emmett should stay too," Bella said. "He definitely got an eyeful of Emmett."

Emmett stared at Bella, his mouth slightly agape. "What?" he exclaimed, clearly upset.

"You'll get a better crack at him if you stay," I agreed, nodding at Emmett, who now chose to sulk in the backseat.

Edward stared at me with disbelief. "You think I should let her go alone?"

"Of course not!" I said. I smiled at him reassuringly. "Jasper and I will take her."

"I can't do that," Edward repeated. He didn't completely trust Jasper around Bella yet, but the logic of Bella and my agreements were starting to affect his stand.

"Hang out here for a week…" Bella paused and then said quickly, "… a few days. Let Charlie see you haven't kidnapped me, and lead this James on a wild-goose chase. Make sure he's completely off my trail. Then come and meet me. Take a roundabout route, of course, and Jasper and Alice can go home." Bella had quickly thrown together a scenario in her mind, trying her best to convince Edward.

Edward was quiet for a moment. "Meet you where?" he said slowly.

"Phoenix," she said.

"No," Edward shook his head. "He'll hear that's where you're going."

"And you'll make it look like a ruse, obviously. He'll know that we'll know that he's listening. He'll never believe I'm actually going where I say I'm going."

Emmett came out of his pout, chuckling. "She's diabolical!"

"And if that doesn't work?" Edward insisted, not giving up.

"There are several million people in Phoenix," Bella said, clearly thinking that would be simple enough to confuse a tracker.

"It's not that hard to find a phone book," Edward said, knowing, however, that James would probably resort to tracking Bella's intoxicating scent when he figured out she wasn't going to show up at her old house.

"I won't go home," Bella said.

"Oh?" he said, scrutinizing the meaning behind her words.

"I'm quite old enough to get my own place," Bella said.

I hid a smile. "Edward, we'll be with her," I said.

He turned a harsh eye on me again. "What are _you_ going to do in _Phoenix_?" he spit.

I met his gaze. _You know, when you act like this, I'm almost surprised you and Rosalie didn't end up together. You're so _perfect_ for each other! _I shot back mental.

"Stay indoors," I said aloud, trying to hold back the anger in my voice. _After all, my husband did live in the southwest for over half a century, in case you'd forgotten. He knows how to handle himself. And so do I. _

"I kind of like it," Emmett said, nodding to himself.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward said bitterly.

"Look, if we try to take him down while she's still around, there's a much better chance that someone will get hurt – she'll get hurt, or you will, trying to protect her. Now if we get him alone…" Emmett smiled at Edward, who glared back at him.

Edward turned his gaze back to the wet windshield, focusing on the city streets. "Bella," he said softly. He paused and then continued. "If you let anything happen to yourself – anything at all – I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Bella choked.

Edward glanced at me. We were getting close to Bella's house now, just two streets away. "Can Jasper handle this?" he asked me.

I scoffed. "Give him some credit, Edward. He's been doing very, very well, all things considered."

"Can _you_ handle this?" he inquired harshly.

My teeth snapped shut and my lips curled in anger. I snarled at my brother, fury pouring out of me.

_Can I handle this? CAN I HANDLE THIS? I love her too, Edward, even if you don't think so. I would never, ever, let myself lose control around her. _

I glared at the bronze haired boy sitting next to me.

_You should just change her. That's what she wants. That's what will happen eventually, either now or later. You should be the one to change her… However, I could just slip up and change her myself. That would take care of this entire situation._

Then a smile flitted across Edward's face. He nodded minutely to me, giving me his trust. "But keep your opinions to yourself," he murmured.

_Author's Note: I wrote this at work and I must admit, I didn't edit it as much as I normally do, so please forgive any grammatical errors! I was actually extremely surprised now much dialog was involved here. I hope you like it ____ Coming up next: Cullen House/Leaving for Phoenix! (Just Jasper, Alice and Bella in the car! I'm so excited to write this part!!!)_

_** Stephenie wrote a small extra scene that involves Alice and Bella stopping at a mall to get some clothes and food. Anyone who would like to add a little extra something such as encounters and extra situations they have to face while at the mall are more than welcome ____ Go to to check out the outtake of this mall shopping scene!_


	15. Ch 15:The Road to Phoenix

**Midnight's Pixie**

I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Dialog from Twilight (book) & Outtake "Shopping" used in this chapter

_Author's Note: WOW! This is by far, the longest chapter I have written! Please enjoy! PLEASE FORGIVE THE ERROR! When I was editing, I had written scraps here and there and sent it to myself on my email and I must have pasted the same section twice. Thank you for bringing it to my attention, Michaelover101 and alice the shopaholic!  
Dark Decent: Yes, I do plan on writing the entire way through the Twilight Series. _

As we turned onto Bella's street, we all became tense and alert, listening, searching for anything that was out of place. Chief Swan had left all the downstairs lights on; he was clearly waiting up until Bella came home. Edward pulled the Jeep up between the Swan residence and a neighbor, not wanting to immediately alert Charlie to our presence. We all sat in silence as Edward killed the engine.

The three of us gazed through the mud and rain spattered windows into the night, searching for any shapes lurking in the darkness. I closed my eyes, opening myself to the immediate future. I didn't see any disturbances. I glanced at Edward.

Finally satisfied that James was not lurking in the bushes, Edward nodded curtly. "He's not here. Let's go."

I pushed the door open and slipped out into the darkness.

Emmett released Bella from the harness. "Don't worry, Bella," Emmett said softly, reassuring her. "We'll take care of things here quickly."

"Alice. Emmett." Edward said.

I nodded and began to circle the house. Emmett climbed from the back of the Jeep and mirrored my actions on the opposite side of the Swan residence.

I crept through the purple covered darkness, sniffing, listening for any sign of danger.

Nothing.

Emmett and I met up at the back of the house as Bella began to scream at Edward. I peeked through the kitchen window. We could see Charlie spring into the hall at the sound of Bella's high voice. She slammed the door into Edward's shocked face and then sprinted up the stairs, her brunette hair flying in a mess of knots behind her.

We were both frozen for a second, staring at each other. The sound of feet running up the stairs and a slamming door echoed into the night.

Emmett chuckled softly. "That girl is a hoot!"

I smiled up at my brother. I squeezed his arm and then began to move around the house again.

Charlie and Bella's raised voices rang clear in my ears. I knew that she was acting, only saying those words to protect Charlie, but I felt a sudden ache in my chest. I bit my lip as I continued to circle the house, before doubling around to patrol the edge of the forest at the boundary of their backyard. Charlie must be so hurt right now… and for some reason, it put a hollow ache in my chest.

Suddenly, something gripped my attention. _A shimmer of a figure_. James was almost here. I spun around, panic seizing my mind. I flew around the side of the house and nearly ran into Emmett. He caught me before I collided with his rock solid chest. Emmett's dark butterscotch eyes took in my expression and he immediately stiffened.

"He's here?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

"Almost," I said in a low voice, trying to compose myself.

Emmett and I ran to the front of the house. Edward was perched outside of Bella's window. He was closing it softly. He looked down at us as we appeared.

His eyes were hard and cold. "I heard," he said as he dropped from the roof. "Emmett, circle the edge of the forest. Make sure to mark the territory. Alice, get in the Jeep." I glared at him. He wasn't going to throw me to the side so easily. "Alice, I just need you to drive behind us. I don't trust Bella's truck." I pursed my lips, but nodded.

Emmett took off into the night. Edward and I climbed into the Jeep and circled the block, keeping a look out for James. I kept the lights off, even though James would be able to hear the engine from miles away.

We pulled back onto Bella's street as she was throwing her duffle bag into the back of the truck. Charlie was standing in the doorway. He looked devastated. I looked away. The sadness and hurt in his eyes was more than I could bear to see. Bella's tears shone in the soft light of the house as she turned to climb into the cab of her old rusty truck. The truck groaned in protest as she started the engine and pulled out of the gravel drive. She turned the Chevy into the road and slowly moved down the wet street.

I followed behind her until she had made it to the city limits of Forks. Edward silently opened the door and slipped onto the hood of the Jeep. He stood, perfectly balanced for a long moment, staring into the black forest on the side of the narrow highway before leaping toward the truck. He landed with a soft thud where the bed of the truck meets the cab on the driver's side. I saw the truck swerve for a moment. Edward leaned down and opened the door. He hung from the outside of the truck for a minute before slipping inside to take over the driving.

The truck accelerated to 50 miles per hour, shuttering a bit as the engine choked for a moment. I flipped the lights on, illuminating the back of the truck and the road ahead of me. I saw Bella's terrified face peer out the back window of the truck for a moment before a look of recognition washed over her face.

Emmett appeared beside the Jeep, keeping pace with the vehicle with ease. His face was set, his eyes sharp and alert. I glanced behind him, into the forest. A ghostly white figure wove in between the trees. James was right behind us. We weren't going fast enough.

Emmett pushed himself forward in front of the Jeep and sprung toward the old Chevy trunk in a leopard-like leap. The trunk shuddered as his massive body weight came down on top of the cab. Bella screamed. The noise was almost immediately cut off.

Emmett slipped out of his crouch and stood behind the cab in the bed of the truck, his head swinging from side to side as he kept a fierce lookout for James.

Miles passed. Finally we came to our barely visible drive. Edward pulled the truck in the lane, maintaining his speed. The Chevy groaned at the sudden changed of direction. I smoothly followed in the Jeep. We raced down the grass covered path, trees whipping passed us. James still followed.

After a minute we broke through the tree line into our wide open yard, the moon painting the grass and trees silver in its light. I knew James had halted at the edge of the trees. He would circle the property, examine the house, and seek out any weak spots in our plan.

Edward stopped the Jeep inches from the front porch. Emmett opened Bella's door and pulled her out. He hugged her to his massive chest as he sprint to the door. Dirt spun under the Jeep's wheels as I slammed on the brakes and flung myself from the vehicle, following Edward into the house.

Emmett stood frozen inside the doorway, a low growl building in his throat. I paused beside him, looking toward the rest of our family that was gathered in the living room. A dark figure stood out.

A vicious growl escaped Edward's throat and he pushed himself in front of Emmett and Bella. Carlisle must have reassured him because Edward did not attack the nomad.

"He's tracking us," Edward hissed, glaring at Laurent.

The nomadic vampire frowned. "I was afraid of that," he said softly.

I glanced at Edward to make sure he would be okay. He seemed to be in control. He glared at me as he felt my stare and I quickly smiled reassuringly before I ran to my husband's side.

"We're taking Bella to Phoenix. We need to pack," I whispered in his ear.

Jasper looked down at me, his eyes curious and confused, but he nodded. I turned, Jasper behind me, and flew up the stairs to my bedroom. Rosalie glared after us until we had disappeared from sight.

I threw my door open and went straight to my closet.

Jasper stood by my vanity, silently watching me tear my closet apart. "Care to explain more?"

"It was Bella's idea, actually," I said as I climbed up some shelves to retrieve a leather bag from the top of my closet. "Edward and Emmett are going to track James and led him on a wild-goose chase while we run Bella south, out of danger."

I pulled out jeans for both myself and Jasper and rolled them up, sticking them into the bag. Jasper followed my example and pulled some dresser drawers open, picking out shirts and blouses. I shoved some shoes into the bag as Jasper handed me the folded clothes. He stood over me for a moment and I looked up into his concerned face.

"Alice," he said softly. "What makes you think that I can handle being in a car with a human for so long? Arizona is a long drive away…"

I stood and smoothed my small hands over his worried face. "Jasper," I said, gazing into his eyes. "I know that you can handle this. It'll be alright. We'll stop and hunt if it becomes too much for you, okay? We need to do this…"

He looked down into my eyes, his honey hair hanging in his face. He bent down and caught my lips with his, running his long fingers through my short hair. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead on mine. "Okay, I trust you," he said. He kissed the top of my head and then released me. "Let me just run up and get my boots." He turned and disappeared through the door.

I packed the rest of the clothes, including some elbow length gloves. I slung the leather bag over my shoulder and headed toward the staircase. Esme and Bella were in Carlisle and Esme's room, exchanging clothes. I waited at the top of the stairs for them. Esme exited the bedroom, pulling Bella behind her.

Esme had on Bella's thermal shirt and skinny jeans while Bella was stumbling behind her in Esme's too-long slacks and blouse.

Esme turned Bella toward me and I caught hold of her warm elbow. Esme and I lifted Bella and carried her quickly down the staircase to the first floor. Jasper was seconds behind us. He handed me his boots and as I shoved them into the top of the leather bag, I caught a glimpse of a think roll of bills.

Edward and Emmett stood next to the door, dressed in hiking clothes. A backpack was slung over Emmett's broad shoulder. Edward looked anxious, constantly glancing toward the back woods.

Carlisle, also outfitted in hiking attire, approached Esme and handed her a small silver phone. He then turned and handed me one as well. "Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella," Carlisle explained to the shivering human at my side. Bella nodded, looking nervously at Rosalie. The gorgeous blonde was glaring at Carlisle. Bella's coat hung loosely on Rosalie's shoulders, as if she was being forced to wear it.

"Alice, Jasper," Carlisle addressed, "take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south."

I nodded. Carlisle tossed the keys to Jasper.

"We'll take the Jeep," Carlisle said to Emmett and Edward. My father-figure turned back to me. "Alice, will they take the bait?"

I closed my eyes.

_Two vehicles pulled out from the hidden lane, minutes apart. Two shadows lurked in the surrounding woods. The Jeep pulled north and sped away into the night. The other vehicle pulled south. James stared to the left, then the right, breathing in the night air deeply. He must have caught Edward's scent because he turned toward the north and began to track the Jeep. The woman copied James' breathing, catching Bella's scent. She paused for a moment, conflicted over leaving James. She finally followed the truck toward Forks. _

I opened my eyes.

"He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that."

Carlisle nodded. "Let's go," he directed.

Edward went swiftly to Bella's side and held her close to his chest. He rested his cheek on the top of Bella's head, breathing deeply. Then he pulled her chin up and crushed his lips to hers. He pulled away after a second, quickly draining his face of emotion. Bella's face was streaked with fresh tears, her lips quivering. His eyes became lifeless as he turned away, but not before I caught the pain in his expression. He followed Carlisle and Emmett as they swiftly exited the house through the back door.

The Jeep's engine roared to life and then they were gone. The rest of us stood in silence. Rosalie glared out the back window, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Jasper kept inching farther and farther away from Bella.

Esme's phone vibrated and her hand flew to her ear. She listened to the command from Carlisle for a second and then clicked the small silver device closed. "Now," she said, and Rosalie flew from the room in a fury. Esme lingered for a moment, cupping Bella's cheek in her hand. "Be safe," she whispered before disappearing through the kitchen.

Bella's rusty truck roared to life outside and rumbled down the drive before we were engulfed in silence once more.

A few minutes passed. I had my phone to my ear and I click it open as it vibrated. Edward muttered details to me before hanging up. I turned to Jasper and Bella. "Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. I'll get the car."

I reached for the keys and Jasper dropped them into my hand. I slipped out the back and ran to the garage, constantly looking out for James or Victoria, if by chance they had decided to double back spontaneously. I pulled the garage door open, not bothering to wait for the slow groan of technology to pull it open. I clicked the car door open and hopped inside. The vehicle started almost silently and I backed out of the garage and pulled the car in front of the house, positioning it so that Bella would be able to get in quickly.

I leapt out of the Mercedes and bounced up the stairs. I slipped through the front door where Bella and Jasper were standing. Bella was positioned at the doorway. Jasper had pressed himself against the opposite wall, as far from Bella was he could make himself.

I smiled encouragingly to Bella and held out my arms. "May I?" I asked her.

She looked a bit surprise and then smiled. "You're the first one to ask permission," she said softly.

I grinned back at her and slipped my arms around her. I turned and sprinted back into the night, tucking Bella into the backseat as Jasper rounded the car and slid into the driver's seat.

I settled myself in the back beside Bella as Jasper turned the car into the lane and hit the highway, flying down the wet road. We quickly reached the I-5 and headed south toward Oregon.

At first Bella was curled up into herself, staring out the window into the black night, crying silent tears. After about an hour, we were almost to the state line and she twisted in the seat, leaning her head on my shoulder. I placed my cheek on her soft, messy head as she sniffed softly. Finally Bella fell asleep.

Jasper and I sat in silence for the first few hours. Bella's soft snores were the only sounds. Jasper seemed to get a little more comfortable with the enclosed space we shared with Bella after a while.

We made it to Ashland from Portland in 2.5 hours. Jasper had the Mercedes running at 125 miles per hour. Fortunately we hadn't had to worry about any police cars. It was almost 3:30 am when we crossed the state line into California and Bella was fast asleep. After making sure she was comfortably situated in the backseat, I climbed to the front next to Jasper.

I would have offered to drive, but I knew he wasn't going to get tired. He probably needed the distraction anyway. Bella's scent filled the car now, lavender and strawberry shampoo overwhelming my senses.

At one point, Jasper couldn't take the smell anymore and had to pull the car over outside of Redding, California. He pulled into a gas station and practically flung himself from the vehicle. He walked away into the trees, breathing heavily as he filled his lungs with the fresh scent of earth and cedars.

Bella started to stir in the backseat, muttering to herself. I climbed into the backseat with her again and began to smooth her hair. She began to cry once more, and I wasn't entirely sure whether she was awake or sleeping. She eventually settled down again, her head nestled into my lap.

Jasper stood outside the car and peered in. "Money?" he said softly.

I leaned forward and pulled a roll of cash from my bag. I handed Jasper some twenties. He slipped inside the small building and paid for a full tank of gas. Jasper filled the car and began to drive again, newly composed.

"Are you alright?" I asked, gently stroking Bella's damp hair from her face.

Jasper nodded. "It was just too much. I'm alright now." He glanced back at me. "Is she okay?"

I nodded. "I think so. She must be having nightmares… or she's just very unsettled by everything that happened." I paused for a moment. "I think she's taking this separation from Edward very hard."

"I know I wouldn't handle the situation very well if you were separated from me. I don't like to think that you would be in danger and I won't be there to protect you myself."

Bella stirred then and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. She seemed confused at first, but then recollection crossed her face, and tears began to form in her eyes again. She looked timidly over at me, silent tears running down her already salty cheeks. Bella turned away, gazing out the window toward the sky, which had begun to turn grey as day break grew closer. She suddenly turned back to me, panic in her eyes.

"I didn't get my bag from the truck," she said anxiously. "I forgot! It had all of my clothes and things..." She trailed off, new tears springing to her wet eyes.

I gently rubbed her shoulder. "Bella, don't worry. We'll get you some new clothes." I smiled at her, rejoicing inside because I would finally be able to buy her a new wardrobe.

Jasper glanced back at us. "It's probably for the best, Bella. Those clothes have your scent all over them, and it help to keep Victoria occupied longer."

I nodded. "He's right, Bella. Your scent will fade on the clothes Esme and Rosalie have on right now, and your bag will be important in keeping Victoria fooled."

She frowned. "But I couldn't possibly allow you to buy me new clothes --"

I held up my hand, cutting her off. "Bella, trust me, money is not a problem."

Bella protested some more, but eventually gave up. She turned back toward the window and soon fell back into a restless sleep, emotionally worn out.

Around 7am, she gave up on sleep and sat silently in the backseat beside me, staring blankly out the window. The sun was glowing red over the horizon, pink clouds filling the grey sky. The landscape had become much drier as we continued south, dusty trees scattered along the highway.

As we approached Sacramento, I leaned forward toward Jazz. "Pull over," I said softly. "We should get Bella something to eat."

"No," she said hollowly. "Please, Jasper, just keep driving."

Jasper glanced back at me and shrugged.

I frowned, examining Bella. Her forehead was pressed against the tinted window, her brown eyes expressionless and empty of tears.

I sighed and nodded to Jasper to keep driving.

The next few hours past in near silence, except for the occasional sniff from Bella.

Bella's stomach began to growl, but she made no notice of it. Her forehead was still pressed against the glass, her mouth turn down infinitesimally.

I bit my lip, staring at her. I knew that humans were supposed to eat three square meals a day... or was it five small meals? Nutritional literature couldn't seem to make up its mind when it came to the human diet. I was very grateful that I didn't have to follow the modern eating patterns. Still, we would have to stop to get Bella food some time soon, and since her stomach seemed to be more agreeable to the idea, I decided it would be best to stop sooner rather than later.

I leaned forward again, but this time, I kept my voice too low for Bella to hear. "Pull off at the next exit. There's a mall right off the ramp. We need to stop for Bella to take care of some human necessities."

Jasper nodded and pulled the car off the highway.

Bella straightened in her seat as she felt the car slow. "No, please, really, you don't need to stop..."

Jasper pulled into a covered garage and parked the car.

I slipped out as Jasper turned off the car, pulling Bella out behind me.

"Stay in the car," I ordered Jasper. It would be too much for him to be around so many people right now. It would be best for him to stay with the car and enjoy some fresh air. Being cooped up in a small enclosed space with Bella for so long was beginning to make both him and me uneasy.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded confidently. "I don't see anyone here," I informed him.

He gave me a hard look, but then conceded. He rolled down the windows and closed his eyes.

I made sure to stay in the shadow of the garage, a bit concerned about how bright the sun was here. I pulled Bella beside me up two flights of stairs until we reached a covered bridge way that led into the second floor of the mall. There a lot of people milling around the entrance of the mall. Most of them stared at us as we passed by. I began to walk more quickly, afraid the reflected sun was still causing my skin to give off an unnatural glow.

Once inside, I relaxed a bit, slowing my pace so Bella would be able to keep up more easily. I inhaled deeply, searching out the smell of food over the aroma of perfumes and fabrics. I quickly located the food court, a vast arrangement of foreign cuisine packed in from wall to wall.

"What do you want to eat, Bella?" I asked, eyeing the unappetizing Greek stall we were passing.

She frowned at me and I returned the expression, not letting her pass on sustenance. Finally she sighed and asked for a turkey sub.

We began to walk toward a deli when Bella paused. "Can I go to the bathroom?" she said.

"Okay," I said and immediately turned toward the restrooms located toward the back of the food court.

"I can go alone," Bella said.

I shook my head. "Sorry, Bella, but Edward's going to read my mind when he gets here, and if he sees that I let you out of my sigh for a minute..." I shook my head again. The whole situation had made Edward doubly protective over Bella, not that I could blame him.

There was a line inside the women's bathroom. We had to wait almost ten minutes before Bella was able to get access to a stall. I had toyed with the idea of going into the stall with Bella, but my visions told me her reaction would not be a pleasant one. Instead, I waited right outside the stall door. A couple women gave me peculiar glances as they waited in line.

I followed Bella to the sink, where she washed her hands and splashed water onto her face. A few young women stared at her as she roughly attempted to comb her knotted hair with her stiff fingers.

When Bella finally gave up on her hair, I took her hand again and led her back to the deli line. I bought her a turkey sub and a Coke. Bella followed me to a vacant table and wearily set her tray of food down. I sat opposite her, staring at her. Bella's disheveled hair hung over her shoulders, a few loose hairs falling into her face. She brushed them away as she began to nibble on her sandwich. Her pallor was even more pale than usual. I bit my lip. Edward would kill me if Bella got sick. Her skin had felt hot against my hand, but a cold-skinned vampire probably wasn't the most reliable way to take a human's temperature. Bella's appetite seemed to pick up, because she began to eat the sub hungrily. Pink began to flood her cheeks again, but there were still dark shadows under her warm chocolate eyes. She quickly finished her bottle of coke and I immediately stepped over to the nearest food vendor and purchased Bella another Coke, not taking my eyes from her face for a second.

I handed her the bottle and she opened it eagerly, drinking deeply again. She sighed and smiled up at me. "Thank you," she said softly, before finishing her sub. She licked the crumbs from her fingers.

"It's definitely more convenient, the food you eat," I said, wondering briefly how food would taste, if I was human, "but it doesn't seem like much fun."

"Hunting is more exciting, I imagine," Bella said as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

I smiled widely at her. "You have no idea," I said. _You'll know sooner or later._

Having finished her meal, I now led Bella back into the mall. Almost immediately I pulled her into a small store filled with expensive sunglasses. I quickly picked out my purchases: Men's Ray Ban sunglasses for Jasper, and two pairs of women's sunglasses, one Gucci and one Dolce & Gabanna. Bella could pick the ones she wanted later.

The clerk looked down his nose at Bella was we drew near the counter. I set my items on the counter and he began to ring them up.

"$1, 178," he said.

I handed him my Rachel Lee credit card. His eyes lit up as he took in the clear plastic and the shimmering gold lines. He ran the card and quickly wrapped the sunglasses, handing me the bag with a bright expression. "Have a nice day!" he called after us.

I pulled Bella into a Claire's and purchased a hairbrush and rubber bands for her. I insisted on combing the knots out of her hair and she finally gave in, sitting beside me on a mall bench as I ran the brush through her thick brunette tresses. Satisfied it was tangle free, I threw her hair up in a rubber band and pulled her toward the next store.

The Neiman Marcus was settled at the far end of the mall and I felt my excitement heighten when we stepped inside. I danced down the aisle, pulling a frazzled looking Bella behind me. I quickly pulled some bras and panties for her, which made her blush scarlet. When I made a joke about Edward seeing the items on her, she looked like she was about to faint.

I appraised Bella's shoe size as we passed the shoe department and quickly snatched a pair of flats and leather sandals for her and a pair of red Christian Louboutin platform pumps for myself.

I smiled at her as we rode the escalator to the second floor and the look she returned me was quite unnerved. "What have I gotten myself into?" she muttered to herself.

When we reached the floor, I looked her up and down for a moment before nodding. "You're about a size two," I stated, before pulling Bella into the rack of clothes. I automatically pulled pairs of yoga and trouser pants, throwing them into Bella's arms. I found a pair of skinny denim jeans and added them. I eyed Bella as we approached the shirts. She really seemed to like the plaid-lumberjack type shirts, so I selected a blue Vince plaid blouse and a red and purple Elizabeth & James vintage plaid blouse and threw them over the jeans. I also grabbed a transparent black long sleeved shirt for myself.

I saw Bella peek at a price tag and her eyes grew wide. I turned slowly to her, placing my hand over the price. "Don't worry about it, Bella. Seriously."

She shook her head.

My bottom lip pouted. "Come on, Bella. Let me have some fun."

She looked at me, still horrified at the expense, but didn't protest.

I smiled and turned back to selecting clothes for her. I stared at an Elie Tahair Gerry Blouse for a moment, before slipping an extra-small from the rack and adding it to Bella's growing load. I threw a green Splendid button front blouse toward Bella and then turned to her.

"Do you want to look at the dresses?"

She stared at me, dumb-founded. "Alice, when am I going to need a dress?"

I shrugged. "You never know..."

She shook her head fiercely. "No, Alice, please. This is enough, honestly."

"Alright," I said reluctantly.

As we passed the rack, I quickly grabbed a light blue cotton dress from the hanger.

Bella followed me to the counter. The salesgirl, whose name tag read "Brittney", smiled at us and waited until we had piled our items on the counter before she asked, "May I ask how you will be paying for these items today?"

I smiled up at her and handed her my credit card. She immediately stiffened. "How are you today, Miss Lee? I hope you found everything you needed today. Did one of our associates assist you?"

"No," I grinned at her, as I added a large, black, wide brimmed hat to the top of our pile. "I was able to find everything myself."

She called over another girl to begin wrapping and bagging all the clothes as she rang up our purchase. Bella stood next to me, staring at the green numbers flashing from the register.

Her mouth dropped open when Brittney announced our total. "$3,922.56, Miss Lee." She swiped the plastic card and handed it back to me reverently. "Do you need help to your vehicle, Miss Lee?"

I shook my head. "No, thank you. My sister and I can handle it."

I picked up two bags in each hand and Bella followed with the remaining one behind me.

As we exited Neiman Marcus, people began to stare at us again. Bella looked around nervously at them, and then looked at me. "What did she call you?"

"That credit card says Rachel Lee. We're going to be very careful not to leave any kind of trail for the tracker. Let's go get you changed."

I quickly pulled her into an almost vacant bathroom and shut ourselves into the large handicap stall at the end. She began to slip off Esme's clothes while I pulled the blue dress from one of my bags. I handed her the dress and the sandals and then gathered Esme's clothes from the bathroom floor. They still smelled faintly of Esme, but Bella's scent hung heavily on them.

When Bella was done changing, I slipped out of the stall and shoved Esme's slacks and blouse into the trashcan. Bella's shoes dangled in her hands as she watched me extract my arms from the garbage bin.

"Keep your sneakers," I encouraged.

We wove in between the mall patrons on our way out, many of whom stopped and stared after us. The walkway to the parking garage was still covered in shadow and I quickly made my way to the more reliable darkness of the stairwell. Bella jogged behind me to keep up, almost falling a few times as she tripped over her new sandals. As we reached the basement level of the garage where Jasper had parked, I quickly checked the future for any unexpected visitors. There were none.

Satisfied that Bella was well fed and that I had finally gotten to update her wardrobe, I skipped over to the car.

The trunk popped open and Jasper slid from the driver seat and into view. His dark golden eyes traveled from my face to the massive amount of bags I carried and over my head toward where Bella trotted along behind me. I smiled up at him as he gazed down at me, his expression one of exasperation.

As Bella came to stand beside him, he took her bag and placed it in the trunk. "I knew I should have gone," he muttered.

I smiled sweetly at him as he took the bags from my right hand and placed them beside the other bag. "Yes, they would have loved you in the women's bathroom."

He looked momentarily terrified, but quickly composed himself and reached for my other bags. I quickly dug out the bag with the sunglasses and passed them out. I slipped the D&G glasses onto my head and handed Bella the Gucci ones. She stared at them and seemed reluctant to put them on. I quickly pulled a long sleeve black button up shirt from the bags along with a wide brimmed black hat and pulled them on. Jasper slipped the rest of the bags into the trunk and then returned to the car.

I opened the back door and ushered Bella inside.

"You need to sleep now," I said, noting how the circles under her eyes had grown darker since we had arrived.

She climbed into the backseat and lay down. Her eyes immediately drooped. "You shouldn't have gotten me all those things," she yawned.

"Don't worry about it, Bella," I said soothingly. "Sleep."

"Thank you," Bella slurred.

As we pulled out of the parking garage, Bella began to snore softly.

Jasper glanced over at me as we turned back onto the ramp to enter the south bound highway. "What did you do to her?"

I put on a look of shock and hurt, but my emotions were flying and I knew I couldn't fool Jasper. I smiled brightly at him, my heart elated. "I just took her shopping, Jazz... I think it was a bit much for her, but she seemed willing enough."

Jasper scoffed. "You probably overwhelmed her. I should have been there... you really did go overboard, Alice."

I shook my head, still gleeful in the post-shopping glow. "Oh, no, everything we purchased is a necessity."

Jasper sighed, but didn't argue as he made the connection toward Arizona.

Another five hours of driving left us right outside of Phoenix. Bella had slept the entire drive through the rest of California, Nevada and Arizona.

Jasper was becoming a bit anxious. No one had called us yet. It was either a very good sign, or a very bad one. From what I could see, things appeared to be going according to plan, but I was getting tired of checking every 3 minutes for Jasper.

"I say we just book the first flight to Brazil and take Bella to the Island," Jasper said in a low voice.

I shook my head. "Jazz, really. Edward will call soon. Plus, I'm pretty sure if he comes to Phoenix and finds that we already left without him, he'll be pretty upset."

"He just needs to be realistic. We all should have stayed and finished the tracker and his woman off or..." he broke off, not finishing the rest of his sentence.

"I know," I said quietly. "I think that's the best option too, but its Edward's choice. I think Bella would be more than willing, but Edward won't let her. He wants her to remain human."

The soft squeak of leather sounded as Bella shifted, clearly stiff from the uncomfortable position she had been sleeping in for the past two hours. She sat up slowly, rubbing her neck.

"It's completely ridiculous," Jasper said. "As much as I understand not wanting to take away her life like that, I would turn you in a heart beat if you were human."

"I know, Jasper, but Edward is very drawn to her humanity. That's what drew Carlisle to Esme when they first met. It's the same with Rosalie and Emmett... It's the possibility of life we're drawn to, I think."

"Well, Carlisle turned Esme, and Rosalie asked him to do the same for Emmett. Edward should follow suit."

I shook my head. "He won't do that. Especially since Bella isn't dying like both Esme and Emmett were."

We began to approach highway information signs, indicating restaurants, gas stations and lodging.

"Near the airport?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. "Bella," I said in a humanly audible voice, "Which way to the airport?"

"Stay on the I-10," she replied automatically."We'll pass right by it. Are we flying somewhere?"

"No, but its better to be close, just in case." I flipped open the small silver phone and dialed 411. I asked the Phoenix, Arizona operator for a list of the hotels closest to the airport. The man on the other end rattled off a few names. I finally agreed with the Hilton and he transferred me to the hotel line.

A young woman answered. I made a room reservation for a week, unsure of when Edward would show up, giving her Jasper's "Christian Bower" credit card number.

I hung up the phone.

"Alice?" Bella asked timidly. She wanted to call her dad. Of course she did. I would too, if Charlie was my father and I had left him broken and confused. "I need to call my dad." I silently handed her the phone.

She slowly dialed the number. It rang once before Charlie answered.

"Dad?" she said softly.

"Bella!" Charlie Swan's voice floated from the receiver. "Where are you, honey?"

"I'm on the road," she said shakily.

"Bella, you have to turn around."

"I need to go home," she said feebly.

"Honey," Chief Swan pleaded, "let's talk about this. You don't need to leave just because of some boy..."

"Dad, give me a week, I need to think things through, and then I'll decide if I'm coming back. This has nothing to do with you, okay? I love you, Daddy. Whatever I decide, I'll see you soon, I promise," Bella said, her voice quivering at the end.

"Okay, Bella. Call me when you get to Phoenix."

"I'll call you from home, Dad. Bye," she said, her voice choking slightly.

"Bye, Bells," Charlie said reluctantly before ending the call.

I turned around in my seat and gazed at Bella. Her eyes were a bit glassy, but no tears threatened to fall. She sniffed softly as she handed me the phone. I stared into her eyes, but she looked away and pressed her forehead to the glass, staring out into the barren landscape.

I turned back around and Jasper's hand slipped off the steering wheel and gripped mine tenderly. We maneuvered downtown Phoenix with ease and arrived at a lavish hotel about a mile away from Phoenix's Sky Harbor International Airport. We pulled up to the hotel, under the shadow of a grand entrance. A valet and two bellhops quickly stepped up to the car and opened the driver and passenger side doors. I reached back and opened Bella's door and she stepped out stiffly, eyeing the hotel employees nervously. Jasper popped the trunk and the two bellhops loaded the Neiman Marcus shopping bags onto a waiting cart.

Jasper handed the valet the Mercedes' keys and walked into the lobby. I stayed close beside Bella, my arm looped through her elbow, the bellhops following close to our heels.

Jasper checked in at the desk.

The tall, tan brunette behind the desk eyed him lustfully as she gave him the room keys. "Let me show you up to your rooms, Mr. Bower."

She looked down her nose toward Bella and me, sizing up what she saw as competition. She led us to a suite on the fifth floor. The bellhops quickly placed the bags next to the couch. Bella stumbled into the room behind me and collapsed on the colorful sofa. I slipped into the back room to check the beds. I spotted a room service menu and picked it up. When I returned to the front room, Jasper was shaking hands with the bellhops, slipping both of them 100 dollar bills. The brunette still lingered in the door. "If there is _anything_ you need, Mr. Bower, call the front desk anytime. My name is Tiffany," she winked at him and then closed the door.

Jasper turned around and shook his head. "Ugh!" he exclaimed. "Could she have been any more vulgar?" Still shaking his head, trying to get rid of the emotion, he pulled all the curtains closed, leaving no room for sunlight to get through.

I slipped the menu into Bella's hands. "Order something," I said.

"I'm fine," Bella replied glumly.

I glared at her and tore the menu from her hands. I knew she was hungry. She was too used to repressing her humanity in front of Edward. "That son of a bitch," I muttered under my breath. I picked up the phone and dialed the number for room service.

"Alice, really," Bella began to protest, but I silenced her with a dark look. She shook her head and curled up on the sofa.

Fifteen minutes later, after I had unpacked all the bags into the drawers in the bedroom, there was a knock on the door. I skipped to the front room just in time to see Bella fall from the couch and smack her forehead on the coffee table.

A short laugh escaped Jasper's lips before he could stop himself and he tried to cover it up with an odd half choking, half coughing sound.

She sat, crumpled on the floor, tears in her eyes, rubbing at her sore head.

I repressed a grin, opened the door and paid the server. He passed me a large silver tray and wished me a good evening.

I closed the door and set the tray on the coffee table in front of Bella.

"You need protein," I said, pointing at the slab of red meat and potato mound. "Edward won't be happy with you if your blood smells anemic when he gets here."

Bella stared at me for a moment as if she was trying to figure out if I was kidding or not. She turned to the food and began eating hungrily.

I sat next to Jasper on the arm of his chair.

"Are you going to call Carlisle?"

I nodded. "Yes, soon," I said in a low, quick voice.

Jasper turned the TV on and flipped the channel to a local news station.

We watched, searching for any news in the region for disappearances, missing persons or mysterious murders.

Bella was half way through her streak when housekeeping knocked on the door. Bella jumped again, her silverware flying from her fingers and clattering loudly on her plate. I slipped to the door and thanked the middle-aged woman as she handed me the small bag.

"Bella, you need to calm down," Jasper said, chuckling softly to himself.

I walked over to Bella and handed her the small toiletries bag. She peeked inside of it, inspecting its contents. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"You're so kind to me," she muttered breathlessly.

Jasper glanced at me. He quietly sat beside Bella and drew his arm around her. I smiled at the two of them. "You're part of the coven now," he said warmly.

Almost immediately, Bella's head dropped to her chest.

I rolled my eyes. "Very subtle, Jasper." I carefully lifted Bella in my arms and carried her to the bedroom, tucking her under the sheets.

I kissed her warm forehead, brushing her hair from her face. "Sleep well, Bella."


	16. Ch 16:Gone like a Mirage

Midnight's Pixie

I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Dialog from Twilight and Outtake "Shopping" used in this chapter. No infringement intended.

_Author's Note:  
Please fill out my poll about whether or not you would like to see more "M"-rated scenes in the future. You can find it on my profile, or just vote through the review button at the bottom of the page…_

_And speaking of reviewing, it has come to my attention through a certain reviewer, that I should require a certain number of reviews per chapter before posting the next chapter. And looking at my hits vs. reviews, I may have to agree… My first chapter has over 4,000 hits and the rest of my chapters have an average of 1,000-500 hits, but only about 14 reviews… _

_So, as of now, I will no longer be posting unless I receive 30 reviews. SO PLEASE REVIEW!_

_However, I really appreciate all my faithful reviewers that have been with me from the beginning. It's truly a blessing to me to have someone so interested in what I'm working on, so thank you so much!_

_And now, ON WITH THE STORY!_

Chapter 16

Jasper and I kept the television on the entire night, watching the late night news team drone on in dull, monotone voices as they recanted the same reports as the afternoon and evening news anchors. I checked on Bella repeatedly through the night, making sure she was alright. We could hear her murmur every once in a while, often calling Edward's name. It broke my heart listening to her.

At 8am, I slipped down to the Hilton's up-scale gift shop to get Bella some clothes. In my hurry at the mall, I had not gotten Bella any shorts or short sleeved t-shirts. I browsed the limited selection of clothes they carried, finally deciding on a pair of beige linen shorts and a soft, silk top. The top was a beautiful green shade, which would look wonderful on her. It would bring out a hint of emerald in her warm chocolate eyes.

The sun was bursting from blood orange red into its usual fiery gold when I quickly slipped back into the safe darkness of our room. I called room service to bring Bella breakfast and then quietly entered the bedroom, laying her clothes on the dresser. I sat on the edge of the bed, gazing down at her. She was going to wake up in a moment…

Bella rolled away from me and yawned. She slowly sat up on her elbow and began to feel around at the edge of the bed for a lamp. I clicked on the headboard light for her. She jumped at the noise and the sudden brightness, spinning around to face me. Her eyes, filled with momentary terror, immediately looked relieved. A hand rested on her chest over her pounding heart. She fell back onto her pillow, a sigh of relief on her lips.

"Sorry," I whispered to her. She shook her head, rubbing her eyes. I chuckled softly to myself. "Jasper's right… you do need to relax."

"Well, don't tell him that!" she muttered, sitting up. "If he tries to relax me anymore, I'll be in a coma."

I giggled, guilt flooding over me. "You noticed?"

"If he had hit me over the head with a frying pan, it would have been less obvious." She frowned, rubbing gently at the bruise on her forehead. She must not remember how she had gotten it.

"You needed to sleep."

"And now I need a shower, ick!" Bella looked down at the blue cotton dress she was still wearing. It was very wrinkled. She sighed, her face falling slightly.

I edged toward her, and took her face in my hands. I gently brushed my fingers over her forehead, examining the dark swell. I frowned. "I think you're going to have a bruise on your forehead." Other than the small collection of blood centering in her forehead, I couldn't feel anywhere else that appeared injured. I smiled at her. "Go on and shower up."

Bella took a long shower, taking time to dry her hair after. She came into the front room after about an hour of cleaning up; wearing the clothes I had laid out for her. She stood in the hallway, looking a little awkward as she watched Jasper and I.

I turned toward her, smiling softly. "Come," I said, motioning to the couch. "Eat your breakfast."

Room service had brought an array of breakfast food, because I wasn't sure what Bella preferred. She sat timidly on the edge of the couch and lifted the cover from the tray. She stared at the heap of eggs, pancakes and fruit. After a few moments of hesitation, she began to nibble on the fruit.

Jasper and I allowed her to eat undisturbed. We continued to watch the morning news, the same continuous loop of reports.

After about five minutes, Bella pushed the tray away. I turned to survey how much food she had consumed and was shocked. She had barely made a dint. I frowned at her.

"What's wrong, Alice?" she asked uneasily.

"Nothing's wrong," I said quickly. I didn't want her to worry. She shouldn't have to worry that neither Carlisle nor Esme had called. She didn't need to know that while I was trying to keep an eye on everything happening in the Pacific Northwest, it was difficult because I was also responsible for looking after her.

She paused and then asked, "Well, what do we do now?"

"We wait for Carlisle to call," I answered honestly, when I couldn't think of a decent lie to tell her.

"And should he have called by now?"

Jasper glanced toward me, eyebrows raised. Edward was right… Bella was incredibly perceptive. I habitually glanced toward my phone and then back at Bella.

"What does that mean?" she said anxiously. "That he hasn't called yet?"

I stared at her, not wanting to tell her it was making me uncomfortable as well. "It just means they don't have anything to tell us yet," I said stiffly.

Jasper turned toward Bella, waves of ease and comfort radiating from him. "Bella, you have nothing to worry about. You are completely safe here."

She stared at him incredulously. "Do you think that's what I'm worried about?" I frowned. Of course she was worried about Edward's safety. Never her own, just as Edward had said. She really was a very strange human.

"What else is there?" Jasper asked, confused.

"You heard what Laurent said…" she whispered, a tremor in her voice. "He said James was lethal. What if something goes wrong, and they get separated? If something happens to any of them, Carlisle, Emmett… Edward," she said, choking on his name. "If that wild female hurts Esme… How could I live with myself when it's my fault? None of you should be risking yourselves for me –"

"Bella, Bella stop!" Jasper said, Bella's hysteria rubbing off on him. "You're worrying about all the wrong things, Bella. Trust me on this – none of us are in jeopardy. You are under too much strain as it is; don't add to it with wholly unnecessary worries." Bella looked away, her eyes filled with tears. Jasper's irritation rose and his fisted pounded onto the arm of his chair. "Listen to me!" Bella turned back to him reluctantly. "Our family is strong. Our only fear is losing you," he finished more gently.

Bella shook her head. "But why should you –"

I reached out toward Bella and took her face in my hands. I stared into her eyes, willing her to see the truth in my words. "It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see that changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?"

We stared at each other, Bella and I. She was searching my soul, trying to pick apart anything that she could find false in my words. She couldn't, she wouldn't, because every word I had spoken was the truth.

Bella went back to bed after that, her emotions draining her of her energy again. I kept checking in on Bella every quarter of an hour, while keeping my phone constantly at my side, praying for a call.

Around three in the afternoon, Bella woke and made a trip to the bathroom. I quickly dialed room service and asked them to bring up more food. She slipped back into the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

I knocked lightly on the door. "Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure," Bella said shakily.

I entered the room and sat down on the bed next to her. "You look like you could sleep longer," I said, looking at the circles under her eyes. She shook her head, averting her eyes toward the floor.

I sat in silence for a minute and then went over to the window and shut the curtains more securely against the bright afternoon sun. "We'll need to stay inside," I said quietly.

Bella nodded. "Okay," she said hoarsely.

I gazed at her. "Thirsty?"

She shrugged. "I'm okay." She glanced up at me, studying my face. "How about you?"

I shook my head, smiling. "Nothing unmanageable." It was harder to be in the bedroom with her. Her scent was heavy in this room. Of course, my eyes were betraying me, growing darker the longer I went without drinking. "I ordered some food for you; it's in the front room. Edward reminded me that you have to eat a lot more frequently than we do."

Bella sat up, her eyes bright and alert. "He called?" she asked eagerly.

I bit my lip. _Dammit, Alice_, I scolded myself. _Why did you have to bring that up?_ "No, it was before we left."

Her face fell and my lifeless heart ached.

I offered to bring the food into her and she nodded. I brought her the tray and left her to eat alone.

I sighed as I reentered the front room. I fell onto the sofa and buried my face into the cushion. Jasper knelt beside me, stroking the mess of hair from my face.

"Alice," he said softly, rubbing my back. "It's going to be okay. They'll call soon, when they have news to tell us."

I shook my head. "I know," I said. "It's just a lot harder than I thought… watching over Bella."

"Do you need to get some fresh air?" he offered.

"No," I said slowly. That wasn't why it was hard. "It's watching her hurt, worry… she's not taking this separation from Edward well."

Jasper sat on the edge of the couch and pulled me into his lap. He kissed my temple and wrapped his arms around me, holding me fast to his chest. Serenity blanketed me, comforting me and soothing my aching heart. I sighed contentedly and allowed myself to relish the emotion.

Bella eventually rejoined us in the living room, settling herself on the far side of the couch. The three of us sat in silence, afraid to speak, waiting for the phone to ring. Jasper and I continued to watch the news, to no avail. It was pointless. There were no murders or disappearances, no useful reports.

The silence was horrible, but there was nothing to speak of. No new news. Nothing to plan. All we could do was wait and it was making all of us increasingly uncomfortable.

After three fruitless hours of awkward quiet, Bella excused herself to the bedroom. I followed after her, not wanting to leave her alone.

She threw herself onto the bed, face down. I crawled up beside her, folding my legs underneath me. She fidgeted for a few minutes before she sat up, curling her legs into her chest and resting her chin on her knees. She studied me, her eyes conflicted.

I looked away this time, unable to bring myself to look at her.

"Alice?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"What do you think they're doing?"

I replied, "Carlisle wanted to lead the tracker as far north as possible, wait for him to get close, and then turn and ambush him. Esme and Rosalie were supposed to head west as long as they could keep the female behind them. If she turned around, they were to head back to Forks and keep an eye on your dad. So I imagine things are going well if they can't call. It means the tracker is close enough that they don't want him to overhear."

"And Esme?"

I took a deep breath. "I think she must be back in Forks. They can't go all the way to the coast because of the Reservation, so I imagine she must have turned back by now. She won't call if there's any chance the female will overhear. I expect they're all just being very careful." _At least that's what I prayed_.

"Do you think they're safe? Really?"

I paused for a fraction of a second_. _"Bella, how many times do we have to tell you that there's no danger to us?"

She stared at me, her eyes pleading. "Would you tell me the truth, though?"

I stared back at her. _Yes. _"Yes, I will always tell you the truth," I promised.

She continued to look at me, evaluating the weight of truth in my words. She was silent for a few moments and then nodded, looking away. "Tell me then... how do you become a vampire?"

My mouth popped open in shock. This girl was unbelievable. I had never expected that question from her. A hundred others, yes, but this particular one, no. She looked back up at me, expectantly.

I shook my head slowly. "Edward doesn't want me to tell you that." _He would kill me. Murder me where I stood. Please, Bella, ask me anything but this question…_

"That's not fair. I think I have a right to know," she said firmly.

"I know." I agreed with her. She did have that right. She should know, especially if her heart pulled her toward that life-altering decision. I could feel her eyes on me. I sighed, closing my eyes. "He'll be extremely angry," I warned her.

I heard her huff irritably. "It's none of his business," she said indignantly. "This is between you and me. Alice, as a friend, I'm begging you…" her voice was pleading, trusting…

I studied her face, biting my lip. She did have the right to know. She needed to know… she deserved to know. Edward would just have to deal with it. I could handle his anger. I'd have to suffer through it before, for less noble things than this. Bella deserved this explanation.

"I'll tell you the mechanics of it, but I don't remember it myself… and I've never done it or seen it done, so keep in mind that I can only tell you the theory." Edward couldn't be mad at me for telling her the basics of turning someone… after all, it wasn't like I remembered anything at all. I would just be telling Bella what each one of them had told me at one time or another. Just the mechanics of it…

Bella sat, waiting expectantly.

I sat for another moment, constructing my sentences carefully. "As predators," I began slowly, "we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal – much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those of us like Edward, Jasper and I, who have extra senses as well," I said, counting off all these things on my fingers. "And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey." I smiled to myself. "We have another fairly superfluous weapon. We're also venomous." I flashed my teeth at her, hoping she would pick up on the point. "The venom doesn't kill – it's merely incapacitating. It works slowly, spreading through the bloodstream, so that, once bitten, our prey is in too much physical pain to escape us. Mostly superfluous, as I said. If we're that close, the prey doesn't escape. Of course, there are always exceptions. Carlisle, for example."

"So… if the venom is left to spread…" Bella said slowly, her brain working to put the pieces together.

"It takes a few days for the transformation to be complete, depending on how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters to the heart. As long as the heart keeps beating, the poison spreads, healing, changing the body as it moves through it," I said, reciting everything Carlisle had explained to me, fifty years earlier. "Eventually, the heart stops, and the conversion is finished. But all that time, every minute of it, the victim would be wishing for death."

Bella shuddered.

I shrugged. It's not like I remembered any pain at all, but according to the rest of my family, it was the most excruciating pain they had ever endured. "It's not pleasant, you see."

Bella nodded. "Edward said that it was very hard to do… I don't quite understand."

I racked my brain, trying to think of a good explanation. "We're also like sharks in a way. Once we taste blood, or even smell it for that matter, it becomes very hard to keep from feeding. Sometimes impossible," I admitted slowly, knowing that this was very true. Jasper still had a terribly hard time coping with the scent of fresh blood. "So you see, to actually bite someone, to taste the blood, it would begin the frenzy. It's difficult on both sides – the bloodlust on one hand, the awful pain on the other."

"Why do you think you don't remember?"

Once again, a question I wasn't expecting. _Why couldn't I remember_? "I don't know," I said softly. "For everyone else, the pain of transformation is the sharpest memory they have of their human life. I remember nothing of being human." _Not even the pain of being turned. Nothing. Absolute blackness. _I frowned.

Bella was silent, absorbing my words. She turned into me and laid her cheek on my knee. I smiled down at her, stroking her warm cheek, brushing the hair from her forehead. I was elated that she was so comfortable with me, that she would trust me enough, even after my long-winded explanation of how much blood draws us to feed, to be this close to me. I rested my head on the headboard, relishing the intimate contact of friendship with a human.

My mind wandered to Carlisle and the others on their hunt. _They were still running through the forest, forever weaving in and out of trees, running… running_… Suddenly, a new image seized me. _The greenery and surrounding forest completely disappeared, melting into a dimly lit room. It was long and angular in structure. The walls were covered with mirrors. The floor was dark stained oak and a golden bar ran along the bottom quarter of the mirrors. And sitting next to a large set of decorative double doors sat the tracker. _

My shuddering gasp made Bella jump up. She looked at me nervously as I sprung from the bed.

"Something's changed," I said to Jasper, who had flown to the bedroom doorway at the sound of my voice. His hands guided me back to the bed and he knelt in front of me.

"What do you see?" he said, allowing me to revisit the scene.

"I see a room," I said, describing what was flashing into my mind. "It's long, and there are mirrors everywhere. The floor is wooden. He's in the room," I said urgently, my voice shaking slightly. "… And he's waiting. There's gold… a gold stripe across the mirrors."

"Where's the room?" Jasper asked, his voice just as urgent, commanding like the military officer he was.

I shook my head, searching the room in my mind for any clues to its location. It was too murky to tell. "I don't know," I said finally. "Something is missing – another decision hasn't been made yet."

"How much time?"

"It's soon. He'll be in the mirror room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something." The vision shifted, got fuzzy, and then refocused. The tracker was sitting in a dark, unknown place, his face illuminated by a strange grey light. "And he's in the dark now…"

"What is he doing?" Jasper pressed.

"He's watching TV…" No, that wasn't right… what was he doing? _He pushed a tape into a slot and fumbled with the buttons, the images on the screen in front of him speeding up_. "… no, he's running a VCR, in the dark, in another place…"

"Can you see where he is?" Jasper asked.

"No, it's too dark." I strained to see more, but all I could see was the tracker, either in the dark room or the mirror room.

"And the mirror room, what else is there?" I heard Jasper ask.

"Just the mirrors, and the gold," I said. I focused harder, my head aching. "It's… a band… around the room. And there's a black table with a big stereo, and a TV." I paused. The tracker was doing something again. "He's touching the VCR there, but he doesn't watch the way he does in the dark room. This is the room where he waits." Waits… for what? Where was he? What was he doing there?

I pulled out of the vision and back into the Hilton hotel room. Jasper was gazing at me, his eyes intense. "There's nothing else?"

I shook my head. I let him feel my panic, my confusing. I had no idea what was going on, where the tracker was. I didn't know how he had gotten away from Carlisle, Emmett and Edward. I didn't know what he was planning. It all depended upon something else.

"What does it mean?" Bella broke the silence.

Jasper and I continued to stare at one another. After a moment, Jasper looked at Bella. "It means the tracker's plans have changed. He's made a decision that will lead him to the mirror room and the dark room."

"But we don't know where those rooms are?"

"No," Jasper said, his word falling flat.

"But we do know that he won't be in the mountains north of Washington, being hunted. He'll elude them," I said, my voice as dark as my thoughts. How was he going to slip past them?

"Should we call?" Bella asked anxiously.

I looked at Jasper, unsure. I didn't want to give away their position, expose them to a potential attack, especially if they were currently stalking the tracker. It may simply distract them, allowing the tracker his chance to sneak away.

But then the phone rang. I flew to the dresser and flipped the phone open.

"Alice," Carlisle said, his voice tired and frustrated.

"Carlisle," I replied, preparing myself for the worst.

"Is Bella with you? Is she safe?"

"Yes," I said, glancing at Bella for a moment.

Carlisle sighed heavily. "We can't find him. He got away. His trail is leading south, and we followed it to Kamloops. It looks like he got on a plane there. Just five minutes ago, one took off toward Seattle. We think he's heading back toward Forks. Maybe he's going to meet up with Victoria. Whatever his plan, we're heading back to Washington. Victoria has been all over Forks and the surrounding area. I can't leave Esme and Rosalie alone anymore. Did you catch any visions of him?"

"I just saw him," I told Carlisle. I explained my visions to him. "Whatever made him get on that plane… it will lead him to those rooms."

I heard Edward in the background muttering under his breath to Carlisle.

"Is Bella awake right now?"

"Yes."

"Edward would like to speak with her."

I nodded and turned toward around. "Bella?" I said, holding the phone out to her.

She jumped up from the bed and took the phone. "Hello?" she said breathlessly.

I tugged Jasper from the room to allow Bella some privacy. We sat on the sofa and Jasper pulled a piece of Hilton stationary and a pen from the desk. "Draw," he ordered. "Everything you saw in the room. Don't leave anything out. We need to figure out where this tracker is heading."

I took the pen and uncapped it, holding it centimeters above the paper. I closed my eyes, reopening my mind to the mirror room. I felt the pen begin to move in my hand, flicking quickly over the paper.

"It's a ballet studio."

My head jerked up and my mind was pulled back into the hotel room. I glanced at Jasper, then turned and started at Bella. She was looking over my shoulder, at the paper on the coffee table. I had sketched exactly what I had seen: A long, rectangular room with wooden floors, mirrors along the wall, and a golden band running along the length of the room…

"Do you know this room?" Jasper asked, speculation edged in his voice.

Bella nodded slowly and I turned back to the paper, finishing the exit door and table with the stereo and TV. "It looks like the place I used to go for dance lessons— when I was eight or nine." Bella took dance lessons? I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling. "It was shaped just the same," she continued. "That's where the bathrooms were – the doors were through the other dance floor. But the stereo was here," she pointed to the other corner of the room. "It was older, and there wasn't a TV. There was a window in the waiting room -- you would see the room from this perspective if you were looking through it." Bella gazed down at my sketch, her mind wrapped up in distant memories of her youth.

I turned to Jasper. His eyes echoed my concern. We turned back to face Bella.

"Are you sure it's the same room?" Jasper pressed, his voice steady and cool under his military control.

Bella frowned. "No, not at all – I suppose most dance studios would look the same – the mirrors, the bar… It's just the shape that looked familiar," she shrugged dismissively.

I studied Bella's expression. "Would you have any reason to go there now?" I asked.

Her eyebrows shot up and she looked at me with surprise. "No, I haven't been there in almost ten years. I was a terrible dancer – they always put me in the back for recitals," she admitted, embarrassed.

I continued to gaze at her, taking in her every facial expression, searching for any sign of deceit. Not that I believed Bella was any good at lying. "So there's no way it could be connected to you?" I asked for clarity.

She shook her head adamantly. "No! I don't even think the same person owns it. I'm sure it's just another dance studio, somewhere." Her voice quavered a little, her nerves taking over.

"Where was the studio you went to?" Jasper asked her.

Bella swallowed hard, looking at us uneasily. "It was just around the corner from my mom's house. I used to walk there after school…" she trailed off and remained silent.

Jasper and I exchanged a knowing glance. It made sense now. The tracker was on his way to Phoenix. Some how, he had figured it out. He had a plan and all he needed was the last piece to fall into place…

"Here in Phoenix, then?" Jasper said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," Bella whispered. "Fifty-Eighth Street and Cactus."

I slid over to the desk, where a map of Phoenix and the surrounding area was settled among a variety of brochures on the desktop. I unfolded it and began to search for the intersection of Fifty-Eighth Street and Cactus. I quickly located it in Scottsdale.

"Alice?" Bella's soft voice made me turn. "Is that phone safe?" She was pointing to the small silver phone she had placed on the coffee table.

"Yes, the number would just trace back to Washington."

"Then I can use it to call my mom," she said, sighing as if a burden had been lifted from her chest.

"I thought she was in Florida," I said.

"She is," Bella reassured me. "But she's coming home soon, and she can't come back to that house while…" Her face fell and her bottom lip quivered.

I walked back to the couch and slipped my arm around Bella's shoulder. "How will you reach her?" I asked gently.

"They don't have a permanent number except at the house," Bella stammered. "She's supposed to check her messages regularly."

I glanced at Jasper. That didn't sound like a good idea… If the tracker was on his way to Arizona, what would stop him from checking in on Bella's last place of residence? He would surely check the messages on the answering machine. We would have to be careful not to give away our location…

Jasper gazed back at me, considering the request. "I don't think there's any way it could hurt – be sure you don't say where you are, of course," he instructed Bella.

She nodded fervently and grabbed the phone. She quickly dialed a number and pressed the phone to her ear. After a minute, the machine picked up and Bella left a message. I scribbled down the phone number that Renee could call to reach Bella.

Bella was a bundle of nerves when she ended the call. She nervously ate a little food, fidgeting until she finally wore herself out and fell asleep. I carried her back to bed and laid with her for awhile. She slept restlessly, murmuring for Edward in her sleep. I stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. She seemed to take comfort at my touch, and I imagined it was because her subconscious connected it to Edward. I stayed with her most of the night, until I caught sight of another vision.

I softly called for Jasper, still stuck in the vision. I felt his hand grasp mine and pull me from the bed. He led me from the bedroom and sat me on the sofa.

_The tracker was back in the dark room, but a soft light was filling the space now. I could make out the dark paneled walls now, and the outdated carpet. The light was coming through a large south-facing window. The TV and VCR were balanced on a thin table, a large sofa positioned in front of it. The tracker sat in the sofa, studying the flashing images. _

Jasper placed the pen in my hand again and I felt him guide it to a sheet of paper. My hand involuntarily began to move again, sketching out the scene in my mind.

"Did she see something more?" I heard Bella's distant voice ask.

"Yes. Something's brought him back to the room with the VCR, but it's light now," Jasper told her.

"The phone goes there," Bella whispered.

I immediately pulled myself from the vision. Bella was pointing to the exact place on the wall where the phone in my vision hung. Terror filled me.

"That's my mother's house."

I flew from the sofa and grabbed the phone. I dialed Carlisle's number and held the phone to my ear for an eternal second before Edward answered at the other end.

"Edward, you need to come now. The tracker is here. In Phoenix. He's going to be at Bella's house. He's waiting for her."

Edward's voice trembled with anger. "When does the next flight leave?"

"There is a flight leaving for Phoenix in 3 hours from the Sea-Tac Airport."

"Is it the fastest flight, Alice?" he growled through the receiver.

"Yes, Edward. It will arrive in Phoenix at 9:45am. There aren't any other flights leaving until later in the day. This one will get you here the quickest."

"Okay, we're on our way. Tell Bella that we're going to take her somewhere safe."

The phone went dead and I turned slowly to Bella.

She was sitting on the couch, Jasper's hand awkwardly positioned on her slim shoulder, calming her. She stared dully at the TV.

"Bella."

She looked toward me, her eyes distant.

"Bella, Edward is coming to get you. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while." I explained to her.

She immediately straightened at the mention of Edward's name. "Edward is coming?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

I nodded. "Yes, he's catching the first flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport, and you'll leave with him."

Bella's eyes widened. "But… my mother! He came here for my mother, Alice!" her voice broke, slightly hysteric.

I knelt in front of her, gently rubbing her hand. "Jasper and I will stay till she's safe," I said, reassuring her.

"I can't win, Alice," Bella cried out, tears slipping down her cheeks. "You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, he'll hurt someone I love… Alice, I can't –" Bella choked on the last words, a sob shaking her chest.

"We'll catch him, Bella," I told her firmly.

"And what if you get hurt, Alice?" Bella's eyes burned into mine. "Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?"

I stared at her. She was an incredible human. Any one else would have been thinking of their own safety, but not Bella. She was thinking of everyone except herself. But she was working herself into a panic and I couldn't let her harm herself. I glanced toward Jasper, nodding minutely.

His hand still on her shoulder, the affect of Jasper's gift was almost immediate. Bella's eyes instantly closed and her head rolled forward onto her chest. Her breathing became deep and heavy. She struggled to lift her head and her eyes opened lazily.

"I don't want to go back to sleep!" she slurred with as much force as she could manage. She stood up and began to stumble back toward the bedroom.

Jasper glanced at me.

I bit my lip and shrugged. I didn't know what to do… I didn't want to force Bella back into a coma-like state, but I was worried she was going to make herself sick with distress.

The bedroom door slammed behind Bella.

I sighed, dropping on the sofa beside Jasper. He shook his head and turned back to the TV. Infomercials were running at 2 o'clock in the morning, droning on about abstract item for sale. I stared at the sketches I had drawn, studying the rooms for any clues that would be useful.

Jasper's hand slid toward me and he gently took my hand and interlocked our fingers. I glanced up at him to see him smile down at me softly. I smiled sadly back at him, tracing the scars that covered his skin with my thumb. His free hand brushed the hair from my brow and his cool lips pressed against my forehead.

"I love you, Alice," he murmured.

"I love you too, Jazz," I whispered back, kissing his nose.

We sat on the sofa, hand in hand, watching the news that finally came back on at 4:30am.

An hour later, my phone rang.

"Edward," I breathed.

"Alice," he returned. "We're on the plane. Get Bella out of that hotel. Change hotels. Do anything to throw the tracker off your scent. Then meet us at the airport."

I glanced back at Jasper. He nodded and slipped from the room.

A moment later, Bella padded back into the room, her expression vaguely guilty. She hesitantly sat on the sofa, casting nervous glances at me while she listened to the conversation.

"Okay. We'll meet you at the airport. Your flight shouldn't experience any hold ups."

"Good. We'll see you in four hours."

I turned to Bella, who was sitting on the edge of the couch. "They're just boarding their plane. They'll land at 9:45," I informed her.

Bella looked around the small room. "Where's Jasper?" she asked timidly.

"He went to check out."

"You aren't staying here?"

I shook my head, straightening our shopping bags near the door, waiting for the bell cart Jasper would bring up with him. "No, we're relocating closer to your mother's house."

The phone vibrated in my hand. I glanced down, surprised. This call wasn't from any one in my family… and the only other person who had this number was…

"Hello?"

"Bella? Bella!" the voice of a woman broke through the receiver.

"No," I said quickly, "she's right here."

I held out the phone to Bella, who took it quickly from me. Your mother, I mouthed to her.

A wave of relief swept across her face. She took the phone and held it her ear. "Hello?"

I heard Renee repeat herself and Bella sighed, walking back into the bedroom to reassure her mom that everything was fine.

I continued to station all of our "luggage" near the door. Bella was in the bedroom for a couple minutes, her voice floating through the closed door, continuing to comfort her mother.

A brief vision of Bella entering a dark building caught me off guard. I paused, a Neiman Marcus shopping bag suspended in my hand. In a flash, it was gone. I blinked, surprised. I stood still for a moment, searching for anything else. Nothing came, and I dismissed it. Bella had merely considered something for a second, that was all.

Bella emerged from the bedroom, her eyes slightly puffy. Her expression, however, was oddly vacant.

I stared at her, a bit unnerved. This was not like Bella… something was wrong.

"My mom was worried," she said, her voice echoing the dullness of her eyes. "She wanted to come home. But it's okay, I convinced her to stay away."

I pursed my lips, something in her words did not quite persuade me. But I nodded anyway. "We'll make sure she's fine, Bella, don't worry."

She quickly looked away from me. She approached the hotel desk in a stiff manner and sat down. She stared at the Hilton stationary for a moment and then said, "Alice, if I write a letter for my mother, would you give it to her? Leave it at the house, I mean."

I bit my tongue, intently staring at the back of her head. She kept her face hidden from me. "Sure, Bella," I said cautiously.

She nodded and gathered up the stationary items. She disappeared into the bedroom and shut the door.

I frowned after her, not understanding her strange behavior. What the hell had gotten to Bella? I sat on the sofa, my mind whirling with a sea of possibilities.

_The room. The mirror room. The tracker stood, hidden in the shadows as the doors at the other side of the room burst open. Bella stumbled through them. A panicked voice cried out. She raced across the studio, tripping as she neared a door at the side of the room. The tracker moved from the shadows, slowly approaching Bella from behind. She threw open the door, and there was an explosion of blue light and pink tutus. She stood in the doorway, breathing heavily, her eyes filled with terror and realization. James came to stand several feet behind her, his tongue flicking out over his lips, his eyes black and bright with triumph. _

A door squeaked open and foot steps approached me. "Alice?"

My head automatically turned toward the voice, but I didn't allow myself to leave the vision.

"_Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in this?" James cooed. _

_Bella turned around slowly to face her killer. _

"_Yes," she whispered, her voice relieved. _

"_You don't sound angry that I tricked you," James purred at her, his white teeth gleaming in the eerie blue light of the TV. _

"_I'm not," she said. _

_He moved slowly toward her, his eyes fixed intently on her face. _

"Alice!" Jasper's arms wrapped around me, pulling my hands away from whatever it was I had been gripping. His hands cupped my face and he shook me softly until my eyes focused in on his face. "What is it?" He hugged me into his chest.

I breathed deeply, inhaling his scent, his comfort.

"Bella," I whispered.

"I'm right here," Bella said softly.

I twisted around in Jasper's arms to look at her. Bella was hiding something from us. Something had made her go to that room.

Her eyes widened slightly, but she kept her voice composed. "What did you see?"

Jasper's head whipped toward Bella. In a moment, tranquility washed over me and I let the emotion take over my senses. Bella had a reason why she wasn't telling us… she must have a reason… Why else would she run away from us to the tracker?

"Nothing, really," I said slowly. "Just the same room as before." I turned to Bella, my face just as expressionless as hers. "Did you want breakfast?" I asked her with false cheerfulness.

Jasper looked at me suspiciously.

"No, I'll eat at the airport," she answered me. Bella excused herself to the bathroom.

As soon as the shower turned on, I walked back to the bedroom to gather up Bella's clothes. Jasper followed behind me, watching me curiously as I shoved the clothing into bags. I laid out another outfit for Bella on the bed and returned to the front room, Jasper on my heels.

"What's wrong?" he said in a low voice. "I can tell you're keeping something from me."

"Bella's going to try to run."

"What?" he hissed, glancing toward the bathroom. "How does she think she's going to get away with that?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I didn't see that. All I saw was her in the mirror room—"

Jasper's mouth dropped open. "What?"

The shower turned off and we fell silent. Bella appeared in the front room five minutes later.

We drove ten miles away from the Hilton to a Motel 6. Jasper paid for a third floor room and then returned to the car. We got back on the I-10 and headed back toward the airport.

Bella sat alone in the back, avoiding eye contact. I put on my sunglasses and leaned back in my seat, glancing every couple of minutes at Bella. I wondered briefly if she knew that I knew what she was going to do.

"Alice?" Bella called my name, her voice dead.

I turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"How does it work? The things you see? Edward said it wasn't definite… that things change?"

"What is she doing?" Jasper whispered beneath his breath. "Trying to figure out how to trick you?"

I ignored him. "Yes, things change," I said slowly, still searching Bella's face. "Some things are more certain than others… like the weather. People are harder," I admitted. "I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds – make a new decision, no matter how small – the whole future shifts," I said.

Jasper frowned. I could tell he wasn't happy that I had told her the truth. And yet, she had already made the decision, so what was the point of keeping that information from her?

"So you couldn't see James in Phoenix until he decided to come here," she said, absorbing the information I had just given her.

"Yes," I said cautiously. Maybe Jasper was right… I didn't want Bella trying something ridiculous to evade us. "Keep a close eye on her," I warned Jasper. "I think she's going to try to run soon."

He nodded as he pulled into the airport parking garage. We parked on the fourth floor of the covered garage and entered Terminal 4 through a covered walkway. We went to level 3, where passenger unloading took place. Jasper and I studied the Departure screens, considering flights amongst ourselves, which we thought were safest, fastest, farthest away. We kept Bella constantly in sight, never allowing her to disappear into a crowd of people. Jasper finally forced us to sit.

Bella sat in between us, her expression slightly irritable and grumpy. She tugged an envelope from her back pocket and tossed it onto my small leather bag. "My letter," she murmured, and I nodded.

At 9:15am, the Arrival screen suddenly switched the arrival time of the Sea-Tac flight to 9:25.

Bella immediately stood up. "I think I'll eat now," she said abruptly.

I eyed her suspiciously. "I'll come with you," I said, standing.

"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead? I'm feeling a little…" Bella trailed off and looked away.

I looked at Bella nervously. Jasper glanced at me and then stood up. I nodded, anxiously. As long as one of us was with her…

Jasper and Bella disappeared into the crowd of travelers. I could see Jasper's honey hair above the crowd until they faded away around the corner of the terminal. I sat nervously by myself, fretfully picking at a loose thread on my bag.

They would be here in 9 minutes… surely, Bella wouldn't try something this close to Edward's arrival… but on the other hand, it would be the perfect opportunity, because once Edward was here, he wouldn't allow Bella out of his sight.

That was it. This was Bella's perfect opportunity.

And at that moment, I saw Bella slip from the other exit of the third level women's restroom and make her escape into the hot Arizona morning.

_PLEASE R/R (Don't forget to fill out the survey!! Thanks!)_


	17. Ch 17:The Rescue of Isabella Swan

**Midnight's Pixie**

I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Some dialog taken from Twilight. No infringement intended.

_Author's Note: _

_This chapter is dedicated to cynthia333, my 30__th__ reviewer for chapter 16!_

_I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed this chapter. I really appreciated it. Thanks to those who have been with me from the beginning – and please keep REVIEWING! It really keeps me motivated!_

_Thank you: matildacullen, NaleyIsLove2, Scooby Lady, L.A.H.H., alice the shopaholic, Rhyadawn, fluro, A Forgotten Fair.. AKA the Fairy, TheSingingGirl, et114141, VampPixyJAK, manda2784 and new reviewers: jaction, xLily, lauryicious, Shaunrae, WinterWicca, , flow123, Alice-Brandon-Whitlock-Cullen, Rachael, wizz fizz lizz, Grace, Jalice, akaw426, fan!, chefrach, anonymous, VintagzeR, cynthia333, and lexie!_

_Right now, my poll for more M-rated scenes stands at this: __**18 Yeses to 3 Nos**__. So, I will try to incorporate some more intimate scenes between Jasper and Alice when appropriate. Thank you for voting!_

_Previously: _

_Jasper and Bella disappeared into the crowd of travelers. I could see Jasper's honey hair above the crowd until they faded away around the corner of the terminal. I sat nervously by myself, fretfully picking at a loose thread on my bag._

_They would be here in 9 minutes… surely, Bella wouldn't try something this close to Edward's arrival… but on the other hand, it would be the perfect opportunity, because once Edward was here, he wouldn't allow Bella out of his sight._

_That was it. This was Bella's perfect opportunity._

_And at that moment, I saw Bella slip from the other exit of the third level women's restroom and make her escape into the hot Arizona morning…_

Chapter 17

Panic immediately set in. I threw my bag over my shoulder and jogged at a human speed through the crowd of people. I had to find Jasper. We had to stop Bella from leaving...

_She was stepping out of the elevator now, running toward the exit._

Jasper was leaning against the wall outside the women's restroom. His eyes were closed and his lips firmly set. His arms were folded over his unmoving chest.

My hand closed around his forearm and I drug Jasper off the wall. His eyes opened with a start.

"Alice?" he asked, confusion thick in his voice.

"She's almost gone..." I said, pushing my way through the throngs of people. Many of the travelers grumbled as I pushed them out of my way.

"What do you mean?" Jasper said. "Bella is still in the bathroom. I would have noticed if she had come out."

I shook my head. "There was another exit. A back door. She slipped out..." We had just reached the elevators. I pounded on the button, cursing under my breath at its slow crawl toward the third level.

_Bella was outside, flagging down a bus._ In a minute, it would be too late to stop her....

The soft chime of a bell announced the arrival of elevator on the third level. The door slide open and I pushed my way inside before people had begun to get off. I got many angry glances and a few muttered under their breath but I couldn't observe normal courtesy at the moment -- I had to get to Bella as quickly as possible.

As the elevator descended to the ground level, _I saw Bella climb onto the bus_. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing her not to go... _but the bus pull out of the loading area and drove away into the bright morning light. _

A shaky breath escaped me as the elevator doors opened. My knees left weak. I had failed. I had failed Bella. I had failed Edward. Jasper gently pulled me from the metal box, ushering me into the airport lobby.

I stared out the window, at the rows of cars loading and unloading. About a half a mile down the road was a Hyatt Hotel bus, rumbling toward the airport exit. My heart dropped. I couldn't chase after Bella.

She was gone.

I would have to face Edward with this information.

The leather bag dropped from my hand and landed with a thud on the shiny airport floor. I crumpled, my knees giving out. My head sank into my hands. If I could have cried, I would have. Dry sobs shook my chest. Jasper's arms immediately circled me.

"She going to die," I whispered.

"What? No! Alice, come on, once Emmett and Edward and Carlisle land, we'll go after her. We'll stop her, Alice... everything will be okay."

Jasper lifted me to my feet, grabbed the bag and led me back to the elevators. The flight from Sea-Tac was listed as landed on the Arrival board. We walked slowly back toward the waiting area by the gate. I stayed by Jasper's side, my anxiety building.

Jasper calmed me down and gently rubbed my back.

We waited for several tense minutes before we spotted them.

Edward was the first one through the gate exit. Emmett and Carlisle followed, several feet behind him. Jasper and I stood to greet them. Edward glanced at me immediately. He froze in front of the exit as my mind screamed my hidden thoughts to him.

_I'm sorry, Edward... I'm sorry... _

He glanced around feverishly. His expression became dark. "Where is she?" he growled from across the atrium.

_I'm sorry... _

Edward quickly approached us, a deadly glint in his eyes.

Jasper tried to step in front of me, but I pushed him back. This was my fault. I would face it head on.

I raised myself to my full height of 4'10" and stared into my brother's face. His dark topaz eyes penetrated me, ripping into my mind. I let him in, allowing him to see what had happened not ten minutes ago. Emmett and Carlisle arrived, glancing at Jasper in confusion.

"Where's Bella?" I heard Emmett whisper to Jasper.

A growl rumbled low in Edward's chest. Jasper stiffened as Edward grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"How could you let this happen, Alice?!"

_Edward, I'm sorry... we tried to stop her, but she was already gone... _

"Alice? Do you realize how much danger she's in?" Edward hissed, his fury barely in check.

I pursed my lips. _YES EDWARD. I am very aware of the danger she's in._

Edward pushed me away, clutching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. Jasper stepped in front of me, a scowl planted on his face.

"Do you know where she's going, Alice?" Edward said, spitting my name.

"As a matter of fact, I do," I said. "She's going to Scottsdale. That's where her mother's house is."

We stared at each other, our expressions hard and cold. I allowed Edward to see into my mind, to see the visions of James and the mirror room, and finally of Bella and the tracker.

_I know it's my fault. I understand why you blame me. But she would have found a way to slip away, Edward. She refuses to let us sacrifice anything for her. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt…._

His dark topaz eyes scrutinized my face. His lips pressed into a thin line and his brow dipped inward. He was processing all the information, trying to formulate a plan to get to Bella in time.

The other three stood around us, nervously shifting. Edward and my confrontation had drawn glances and stares from a fair number of airport patrons. A couple had lingered to see if it would turn into a fight.

Finally Edward's lips parted. "Where is the house?"

"Fifty-eight twenty-one East Sylvia Street. It's a few blocks down from the intersection of Cactus and 58th in Scottsdale."

Edward nodded, turned and began to make his way through the crowd. He moved at an almost inhuman speed and quickly disappeared. Emmett ran after him, but returned a few minutes later.

"He stole a car," Emmett said. "A Nissan 350Z," he added, nodding with approval.

Carlisle frowned at Emmett. "He shouldn't have stolen the car. Jasper and Alice have the Mercedes."

I was silent. I knew every second counted and Edward would need the head start if he was going to get to Bella before she ended up in James' hands.

Carlisle turned to Jasper. "Where are you parked?"

"Fourth floor of the parking garage."

Carlisle nodded and motioned for us to lead the way. We quickly maneuvered through the humans and exited the airport. We walked to the garage under the covered crosswalk and hurried up the stairs to the fourth floor. Carlisle and I slid into the back seat, and the boys got into the front.

Jasper whipped the car out of the parking space and we flew down the exit ramp. We paused only for a moment to pay the parking fee and then swung onto the I-10.

_Edward was already several miles ahead of us, speeding dangerously through the light mid-morning traffic. _

Emmett leaned back in his seat, cracking his knuckles. "Any chance we'll see some action, Alice?"

Carlisle frowned at his youngest son. "Emmett," his said in a fatherly tone, "that isn't something we should hope for. Action means Bella is in trouble."

I closed my eyes, focusing on Bella. It was the same scene: Bella stumbling into the ballet studio, James lurking in the shadows. Bella's future was set in stone. She would go, knowing it would be the death of her, if it would save any of us.

I frowned, refocusing on Edward. The outcome depended on how quickly he arrived.

"I'm not sure, Emmett," I whispered. "It's a possibility."

Carlisle took my hand in his, rubbing it gently. "Please don't be too hard on yourself, Alice. Being able to see the future doesn't make you guilty."

I tried to smile at him, but couldn't bring myself to. I watched as Jasper connected to the Piestewa Freeway. Carlisle continued to squeeze my hand, trying to comfort me.

I closed my eyes, letting my head fall against the headrest. _Bella was leaving her house, running toward the ballet studio._ My fingers pressed tightly against Carlisle's.

_Please, Bella, don't do this… turn around… _

Even with Jasper driving at 90 miles an hour, it wasn't going to be fast enough. Our only hope was that Edward would get there in time.

The hot desert landscape flew past us, adobe style houses hidden behind the business district that ran along side of the Freeway. The sun shone brightly, cutting through the dark tint of the Mercedes' windows. Jasper's arms glittered softly in the harsh light. He tugged his sleeves down so only his knuckles shone dimly.

"Exit 10, Jasper. Stay to the right."

_Bella threw open the doors of the closet, her face washed in an eerie blue light. James stood behind her, his lips stretched into a tight smile, smug with triumph. Bella turned around slowly to face him. _

"_Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that you mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?" James purred, his voice smooth as silk. _

I shuddered and I felt Carlisle's arm wrap around me.

"_I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?" James asked Bella, his eyes bright and hopeful at the idea of the fight that would ensue. _

_Bella shook her head, her eyes confident behind her fear. "No, I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to."_

"_And what was his reply to that?" James cooed at her. He was inching closer to her, his bare feet silently sliding over the wooden floor. His expression was genuinely curiosity. _

"_I don't know; I left him a letter."_

My hand flew to my chest. "The letter…"

"Alice?" Carlisle asked softly, concern overwhelming his eyes.

I shook my head. "Nothing, nothing…"

Emmett fidgeted in his seat. As serious and grave as the situation was, he still couldn't help his excitement. Emmett rarely faced a physical challenge and he wouldn't pass one up.

I bit my lip, trying to maintain control.

_Edward had reached Bella's house. He ran inside and found that she was no longer there. He threw himself back into the stolen vehicle and tore down the street. _

Jasper pulled off the freeway and onto Cactus.

"How much farther, Alice?"

"Two miles down the road, passed Paradise Valley Mall, right on the other side of 56th Street."

Jasper accelerated, speeding around slower cars when traffic allowed it. We were forced to stop at a red light at the entrance of the mall. Jasper impatiently tapped on the steering wheel.

_Bella ran. She made it about five steps before James as in front of her. He hit her square in the chest, sending her flying into the wall. The mirror cracked under the force of her weight crashing into it. _

_James approached her crumpled form, a video camera in his hand. He scanned the floor, now littered with broken glass, cheerfully observing the scene as if he was filming a documentary. "That's a very nice effect," he commented as Bella trying to crawl away from him. "I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film. That's why I picked this place to meet you. It's perfect, isn't it?"_

_He filmed her crawl away and then raised his leg, bringing it down onto her twisted leg. _

_Bella screamed in pain. _

"Hurry, Jasper, hurry!" I clung to Carlisle's steady arm, visions flying at me.

_Edward pulled into the studio parking lot. The car came to an abrupt halt and Edward threw himself from the vehicle. He flew into the shadows, only a glimmer in the bright sun. He disappeared through the thick doors. _

Jasper ran the red light at 56th Street. We were seconds away.

_James stood, crouched over Bella's broken body. Edward burst through the door, roaring in anger. James dropped Bella's arm and turned to face Edward. _

Emmett leaned forward, his hand on the door handle. 57th Street flew by. Jasper hit the curb pulling into the ballet studio. He pulled to the back entrance, which was covered in shadow.

_We're coming, Edward! _I cried, praying we weren't too late.

Emmett leapt from the car as it rolled to a stop and jumped up the stairs to the exit. The rest of us where right behind him. We could hear the sound of breaking glass and the crack of wood meeting a solid object.

Emmett ripped the door from the frame, tossing it aside. He and Jasper rushed into the dark building, Carlisle and I quick on their heels. The dark hallway led to an empty studio, much smaller than the one I had seen in my visions. A feral growl signaled us to a door in the corner.

The scene we entered was horrifying. Bella lay across the room, in a puddle of her own blood. Edward was standing between James and Bella, his teeth bared as he hissed at him. James glanced toward us, momentarily distracted. Edward seized the opportunity and kicked James away from Bella's lifeless form.

Jasper and Emmett sprinted across the room, flying toward James. The moment James was back on his feet, they were on top of him, ripping, biting, and tearing flesh.

Edward was kneeling on the ground beside her, his shoulder slumped in defeat. "No, Bella, no!" he whispered, his voice cracking. He cradled her head in his hands, attempting to wipe the blood from her face. "Bella, please! Bella, l listen to me, please! Please, Bella, please!" Edward moaned, a dry sob shaking from his chest. "Carlisle!"

Carlisle rushed over to Bella.

I stood frozen in the doorway, fearful of the amount of blood Bella had lost. It pooled under her leg, staining her jeans black. It dripped from her forehead, running down her face.

Carlisle dropped to his knees beside Bella and Edward, examining her wounds.

Jasper and Emmett continued to rip James to shreds, tearing him limb from limb. James' blood-curdling screams echoed through the empty ballet studio until Jasper tore his throat open. They piled James' twitching body part in the corner.

Carlisle was pulling out shards of glass from Bella's arm. She cried out in pain. He frowned, trying to be gentle as he continued to remove glass. "She's lost a lot of blood," he said solemnly. "But the head wound isn't too deep." Carlisle gently touched Bella's head, wiping from blood from her forehead. "Watch out for her leg; it's broke," Carlisle warned, giving Edward a full assessment of Bella's injuries, just as they had done long ago when they worked together in the medical field.

Emmett and Jasper finished piling James' body into a mound and then slipped through the backdoor. The bloodshed was far too much for them to bear.

I inched closed, examining Bella's broken body. Her face was deathly white, stains of crimson running freely from her head and leg. Her leg was positioned at an awkward angle. Carlisle's fingers were carefully running along Bella's rib cage now. Her face twisted, her teeth clinching against the pain as his fingers found a few ribs that gave under his light pressure.

Carlisle frowned. "Some ribs, too, I think."

"Edward," Bella groaned.

Edward stiffened at the sound of her pained voice and then leaned toward her, stroking her face. "Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you."

I stepped closer, a few feet from Carlisle. Bella's chest was rising and falling rapidly, as if she couldn't catch her breath. I bit my lip. Hopefully her lung wasn't pierced. How would Bella fare from all the injuries? I closed my eyes, attempting to see her recovery. Something severe stopped my vision. Bella's future was blocked. Something was wrong…

My eyes snapped open as Bella's voice called once more, "Edward." But this time, her voice was sharper, clearer than before.

"My bag, please," Carlisle asked me. He glanced back at me. "Hold your breath, Alice," he said softly. "It will help."

I nodded and rushed to the car. Emmett and Jasper were leaning against the Mercedes, sucking in lung-fulls of fresh air. They looked at me curiously as I appeared in the doorway.

"Medical bag," I asked shortly, emphasizing the urgent manner in which it was needed.

Jasper ducked into the backseat and tossed the bag up to me.

I hurried back inside to Carlisle. I handed him the bag and he quickly opened it, pulling out a needle and a small glass bottle. He removed the cap from the needle and filled it with clear liquid.

Bella was fidgeting now. Carlisle and Edward had to steady her arm to give her the injection.

"Carlisle will give you something, it will stop," Edward was whispering to her.

Bella thrashed against Carlisle and Edward's grasp. Her dry lips parted and she released a scream of pain. "My hand is burning!"

Carlisle jumped back, startled. Concern washed over Edward's face. "Bella?" he asked, confused.

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!"

My eyes widened with horror. James didn't… he wouldn't have…

Edward turned her hand over, palm up. A bloody moon-shaped bite stood out in stark contrast to the paleness of her skin. "Carlisle! Her hand! He bit her!" Edward cried.

I knelt beside Edward, tracing the bite with a single finger. Her blood pulsed against my cold skin. I could smell the venom washing through her veins, burning away at her blood. If Edward didn't allow this change, she could die. It was already spreading down her arm, toward her elbow. I held my breath and said quickly, "Edward, you have to do this."

_Please, Edward, don't you see? You could be with her forever. Bite her again, speed up the change. Allow it Edward. Let her change!_

"No!" Edward yelled, glaring at me.

"Alice," Bella moaned softly. I stared at her. Was she asking me to do it?

Edward stared at Bella in horror, thinking the same thing.

Carlisle shifted toward Bella's head. He touched Edward's arm, and his son glanced at him. "There may be a chance," he said carefully, weighing his words.

"What?" Edward cried, desperate for another way out.

I held Bella's hand, staring down at the blood that was slowly oozing from the wound. Already, the edges were beginning to sow themselves up, the venom working its healing. I brushed her wrist, feeling her racing pulse. How many times could I bit her before Edward would stop me? Would I be able to stop?

Carlisle took Bella's hand from my grip and laid it in Edward's. "See if you can suck out the venom," he instructed. "The wound is fairly clean."

I stared at Carlisle. "Will that work?" I asked him in wonder. I'd never heard of someone sucking out vampire venom… of course, there wasn't any vampire that I had heard of that would try to save a human once bitten… and much less that they would even stop biting after they tasted the blood.

Carlisle looked doubtfully at me. "I don't know, but we have to hurry," he prodded Edward, who seemed to have frozen, Bella's bleeding hand in his.

"Carlisle … I …" Edward stuttered, starting at Bella's tortured face. "I don't know if I can do that…" his voice faded and failed.

Bella groaned, a gasp of pain escaping her lips. Edward's expression doubled in his own pain and internal struggle.

Carlisle nodded, pulling gauze from his bag as he spoke. "It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand." He applied the gauze to her skull.

Bella thrashed around again and screamed. "Edward!" she cried, tears streaming down her stained face.

Carlisle gripped her head, stabilizing her neck. "Alice, get me something to brace her leg!"

I nodded and slid to hold her broken leg in my hands. My teeth were clinched shut, my lips pressed tight. My breathing had completely stopped and I tried to keep my brain from registering the heat of the blood pouring from Bella's wound.

"Edward," Carlisle was snapping at my brother. "You must do it now, or it will be too late!"

Edward's bronze head bowed in defeat. He stared at Bella for a moment, into her pleading eyes. His jaw muscles flex as he prepared for what he must do, but his lips trembled with doubt.

I watched in horror as his lips met her skin, closing over her wound. He began to suck, pull her blood from the wound. He was controlled, strong-willed at first, but I could slowly see the wild frenzy creep in as his breath caught and he tighten his grip on her wrist.

Bella's breathing slowed and it become no longer necessary to hold her leg still. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body began to go slack.

I glanced nervously at Carlisle, afraid that Edward wasn't going to stop. Carlisle returned my stared, the same expression echoed in his eyes.

"Edward, find the will to stop," he said in a low voice. "Find the will, son. I know you can do it."

Edward's eyes twitched to Carlisle's face and he froze, staring into his father's eyes. He stayed frozen, excess blood trickling from the corners of his mouth before, with much effort, he threw himself from Bella. He stumbled backward, clutching his mouth and nose as he made one final, painful swallow.

Carlisle quickly applied pressure to the wound on Bella's hand which was bleeding freely now.

I glanced at Edward. His eyes were closed, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. A thin trail of blood ran down his chin.

Jasper and Emmett stood inside the doorway, surveying their brother. They had 5 gallon gas contains in each hand. They began to work their way around the studio, their eyes still on Edward as they poured the gasoline over the floorboards.

My chest was becoming uncomfortably tight without breathing, but I knew that it would be too much for me at this point. I turned back to Bella, keeping her leg completely still as she began to stir. Carlisle continued to treat her wounds, his manner grave and concerned.

"Edward," Bella whispered. Edward's eyes immediately opened. He stared at her in wonder and slowly drew near her again.

"He's right here, Bella," Carlisle assured her as he continued to work.

"Stay, Edward, stay with me…" Bella said, her eyelids heavy, her voice thick.

"I will," Edward said fervently, kneeling beside her.

Carlisle placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Is it all out?" he asked.

Edward nodded, not taking his eyes off Bella's face. "Her blood tastes clean. I can taste the morphine."

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, placing a hand on her face.

Her eyes fluttered. "Hmmm?"

"Is the fire gone?"

"Yes, thank you, Edward," she murmured.

"I love you," Edward said passionately, stroking her cheek.

Bella's mouth twitched. "I know."

Edward chuckled quietly, brushing her blood sticky hair from her eyes.

Carlisle leaned close to Bella. "Bella?"

Bella frowned sleepily. "What?"

"Where is your mother?" I glanced toward the closet, where Renee's voice had drawn Bella. A TV sat on a chair, its screen rolling static blue. Pink tutus overflowed from the closet doorway, a sea of pink tulle.

"In Florida," she said groggily. "He tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos…" Her voice faded again.

"We need to call her mother," I whispered to Carlisle, who nodded. Jasper was dumping one of his gas jugs onto the heap of twitching limbs that had at one time been James.

Edward began to slip his arms around her when Bella's eyes flew open. "Alice," she called unsteadily, her eyes rolling, unseeing. "Alice, the video… he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from." I stared at her, dumbfounded. What had she just said? "I smell gasoline," she murmured, before her head drooped again.

"It's time to move her," Carlisle said.

"No, I want to sleep," Bella muttered.

"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you," Edward whispered in her ear. He lifted her gently in his arms, with Carlisle and I at his side, each other us support her at either end.

I followed Edward down the hall into the back ally, still cast in shade. I was still stunned, not truly comprehending Bella's mumbled words. Video? James knew me? How was that possible? I held Bella's leg as Edward climbed into the backseat, pulling Bella gently on top of him.

As soon as Bella was settled in the backseat with Edward, I sprinted back into the building. Emmett was dumping the rest of his contain inside the adjacent studio. He glanced up as I flew by.

I reentered the cursed ballet hall with my emotions running high. I wasn't sure if Bella was hallucinating because of the shock she was suffering from, or if there was truth behind her muttered words. It took me a moment to locate Jasper. The pile of limbs and torn floor boards bust into flames and Jasper stepped from behind the fire.

He was quickly at my side, pulling me from the room as the gasoline around the edges of the flames caught fire, swiftly spreading into a sea of light across the floor. I struggled against his grip.

"No, you don't understand… I need to find the video."

A calm wave washed over me, and although it was impossible, I wanted to feel immense anger.

"Alice, I have it." He held up a small, silver video camera.

Emmett appeared in the doorway. "Come on, guys! We need to get out of this place!"

Jasper nodded and we all dashed out of the burning building. I slipped into the front seat of the Mercedes next to Carlisle and we turned onto the street, speeding away as the building erupted into flames.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It will definitely encourage me to post more quickly (good or bad, it doesn't matter!)**


	18. Ch 18:Shattered Glass and Empty Minds

**Midnight's Pixie**

I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Some dialog taken from Twilight. No infringement intended

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you to all of my reviewers! I noticed that I didn't put a review requirement on the last chapter, but I think I'm going to be __**requiring 30 reviews**__ for this one before I post the next chapter. I know you can do it! Please keep reviewing!_

_There is a new poll up on my profile! Please take a look & VOTE!_

_Previously:_

_He was quickly at my side, pulling me from the room as the gasoline around the edges of the flames caught fire, swiftly spreading into a sea of light across the floor. I struggled against his grip._

"_No, you don't understand… I need to find the video."_

_A calm wave washed over me, and although it was impossible, I wanted to feel immense anger._

"_Alice, I have it." He held up a small, silver video camera._

_Emmett appeared in the doorway. "Come on, guys! We need to get out of this place!"_

_Jasper nodded and we all dashed out of the burning building. I slipped into the front seat of the Mercedes next to Carlisle and we turned onto the street, speeding away as the building erupted into flames._

**Chapter 18**

I watched over my shoulder as Jasper and Emmett slipped into the building behind the ballet studio. There wasn't enough room in the car for both of them; they would have to wait until the cover of dark to come out into the sun again. Bella's blood would have been too much for either of them to bear anyway.

Carlisle shifted gears, accelerating as we flew down the hot Arizona road. The scent of Bella's blood flooded my senses, temporarily overwhelming me.

I felt Carlisle's cool hand take mine. I glanced over at him. "What do we do, Alice?" he asked calmly.

I closed my eyes and stopped breathing in Bella's heavenly scent. We needed an alibi, and a good one at that. Something that would explain all of Bella's injuries without drawing suspicion onto us. The answer came and I opened my eyes.

"Take the Freeway back to I-10."

"Why the hell are we taking her to a Motel 6? We need to get Bella to a hospital NOW, Alice!"

I turned in my seat and stared into his anxious face. He was covered in Bella's blood, cradling her body gently against his. Her head was resting limply against his chest. Her breathing was becoming shallow and I could hear her pulse begin to slow. She did need medical attention, but we needed that alibi.

"Edward," I said as calmly as I could. "We need this alibi. We need to be able to explain her injuries to the medical personnel. Plus, I have a plan, Edward."

His eyes narrowed as he examined what I thought was the most convincing argument for her injuries. "What are you going to do? Shove her down the staircase?"

I frowned at him. "Of course not! I'll do all the work. Just make sure you place her where I fall."

Edward shook his head. "I'm not just going to leave her lying on the ground, Alice. I'm not leaving her side for a second."

"You have to, Edward," Carlisle said softly. "We have to protect our family. Bella will be alright."

He frowned and pulled Bella's broken body closer to his own.

Carlisle turned the car onto I-10. Silence filled the car; the only noise was the soft sound of Bella's labored breath.

"It's off the third exit," I told Carlisle. "You'll see it two blocks down on your left."

In less than five minutes we were in the hotel parking lot. Carlisle pulled the Mercedes around to the back where the building cast a large shadow. We got out of the car, Edward carefully cradling Bella in his arms.

Carlisle checked her pulse. He glanced over at me and frowned.

"She'll be alright. This will take 5 minutes and then the paramedics will take her to the hospital," I muttered to Carlisle in a low voice.

Edward glared at me, but I ignored it. _Edward, stay here by the door. Carlisle is going to get the room key and then as soon as I come through the window, lay Bella's body down._ He continued to glare at me, but nodded.

Carlisle and I slipped through the side door and then split, Carlisle heading down the hall toward the reception desk while I made my way up the staircase to the third floor. A minute later, Carlisle reappeared beside me with the hotel keycard. He entered the room and shut the door softly behind him.

I counted out 120 seconds in my head and then launched myself down the stairs. I hit the wall as gently as I could before I pushed myself down the rest of the stairs to the second floor landing. Once there, I bounced up and went head first through the window. As soon as the glass shattered, I could hear doors open and close on all four floors.

I landed in the dirt and was showered with the broken glass raining down around me. I quickly got up, shaking the glass from my hair. Edward sprinted to my side and carefully placed Bella face first on the ground, her limbs turned at awkward angles. I pulled him away around the corner of the building seconds before the first person burst from the back exit. The middle aged man stared at Bella's still body for a moment before yelled for someone to call 911. A handful of people came through the back door, a group of curious on-lookers.

Edward quickly pulled off his collared shirt and shoved it in the trash bin. No one would notice the blood on his hands. I took his elbow and pulled him around the building toward the crowd. We carefully pushed our way through the small gathering until we arrived at the front.

We stared at Bella for a moment before I gasped and Edward cried, "Bella, no!"

The crowd began to murmur as Edward fell to his knees, gently pulling Bella back into the safety of his arms.

"Oh, no! No, not Bella…" I whispered, allowing my voice to fill with anxiety.

A middle-aged woman slipped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me comfortingly into her chest. I could feel her heart beat, strong and wet; her blood pulsed heavily through her veins. My breath caught and I stopped breathing. She stroked my hair and rubbed my arm.

"Come, let's go inside and find your family," she whispered in my ear. I could hear the ambulance sirens in the distance. A few people peered down from the broken window on the second floor landing of the stairwell.

She pulled me back into the hotel, away from the growing crowd. Carlisle was emerging from the stairwell as we entered and I flew into his arms, glad to be rid of the temping pulse. Carlisle's arms immediately encircled me.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Carlisle asked, looking curiously at the plump woman observing us.

"She fell, Carlisle! Bella fell from the second floor!"

His mouth dropped open and his expression was confused momentarily before composing himself. He turned sharply and pushed open the back door. I followed after him despite the woman's protests.

I pushed my way back through the warm bodies. Carlisle now knelt beside Edward who was still cradling Bella. All the pink was gone from her skin; her pallor almost matched Edward's now. The bleeding in her leg and head had slowed, but she had already lost too much blood.

The ambulance sirens screamed as they pulled into the complex and navigated toward the back of the building. The hotel patrons parted as the EMTs jumped out of the vehicle and ran over toward Bella.

Carlisle informed them that he was a doctor, Bella was his son's girlfriend, and apparently she had fallen from the second story window.

With much coaxing from Carlisle, Edward finally gave up Bella's body to the EMTs who secured her on a body board with a neck brace and loaded her into the ambulance. They allowed Carlisle to ride in the ambulance because he was a doctor, but refused to allow Edward to ride.

I pulled him away from the ambulance toward the Mercedes so we could follow them to the hospital.

Edward was in a blind rage as we climbed into the car. "This is ridiculous! Who cares if I'm not related to her? This is bullshit!"

"Edward, stop. She'll be okay. They're putting in the IV now and as soon as they get her to the hospital they will give her a transfusion. Edward, Bella is going to be okay."

He slammed the door behind him and sped out of the parking lot to catch up with the ambulance. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and dialed Emmett's number. Edward ran a red light to stay behind the ambulance.

"Hello?"

"Emmett! They're taking Bella to the hospital now; Maryvale Hospital on West Campbell Avenue. They're going to take Bella up to the third floor after they check her in the ER. You need to find a car."

"Jasper is watching for one right now. The fire trucks just arrived at the ballet studio. There are too many cops around at the moment, Alice… see anything close?"

I closed my eyes._ A_ _curious on-look left his car to check out the fire. The keys remained in the ignition. _

"A man in a blue Toyota Camry will leave his car outside the building to check out the fire. He'll leave the keys inside. He won't notice that it's gone for a couple minutes. There's going to be some rain this afternoon so you'll be able to run over under clouds' cover."

"Is Bella alright?"

"She should be fine."

"Good. How's Edward holding up?"

I glanced at my brother. His eyes were hard and cold as we pulled into the Hospital visitor parking garage. "Um…"

"Oh… that bad, huh?" Emmett chuckled. "We'll see you soon."

I hung up the phone and looked nervously at Edward. He shut off the car and climbed out. I scrambled to catch up to him. We jogged from the garage to the hospital entrance under the shade of an awning. We caught a glimpse of Bella being wheeled into an operating room. Carlisle was at the nurse's station, filling out paper work. He glanced up as we drew near.

"Alice, please call Charlie Swan and let him know his daughter is in the hospital. Then call Renee."

"She doesn't have a permanent number."

"Ask Charlie for her number, or call her house and leave a message. It's inconvenient, but it will have to do for now."

I nodded and dialed Charlie.

The phone rang for a moment before he answered.

"Hello? Bella?"

"No, this is Alice Cullen, Chief Swan."

There was a pause. "Oh, hello, Alice… have you heard from Bella?"

"Well, that's the thing… I'm here in Phoenix with her… but something has happened Charlie…"

"What happened? Alice, is Bella okay?"

The words stuck in my throat. He was so anxious, so worried about his daughter. I felt like my heart would break to tell him that she was in the hospital.

He seemed to understand my silence. "I'm on my way to the airport right now. I'll call you to let you know when I'm going to land… can you pick me up?"

"Yes, of course, Chief Swan… do you have Renee's number?"

"Only their old house number."

"Okay, I have that one too… We'll see you soon."

I hung up the phone and called Bella's house, leaving a message on the machine for Renee.

I slumped into a chair in the waiting room. My heart physically felt as if it was aching… poor Charlie… something about him tugged at my heart. I rubbed my eyes as Edward sat next to me.

"They're going to start a transfusion now. They've allowed Carlisle to act as her guardian and sign the paperwork until her parents get here."

I nodded. "Charlie will be here in five hours. I'm not 100 percent on Renee, but it looks like she'll get the messages soon and be here by midnight tonight."

Edward signed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "I should have been here with her. I could have protected her. Could have kept her from getting hurt…"

I slipped my hand into his, squeezing it. "Please, Edward, don't blame yourself… Bella would have found a way to get away, whoever was watching her…"

"No… I would have stopped her… we would have gone out of the country, away from James…"

"But Edward, he's finished now. We don't have to worry about someone hunting Bella anymore."

He shook his head. "Bella will always be in danger as long as I'm with her… I have to end it… I can't let her live in constant risk…"

I turned to face him. "Edward, Bella loves you. She has already accepted the hazards that come with loving you."

"I don't want her to accept it though, Alice. I can't let her live like this, and it would destroy me if something happened to her."

"But it would destroy her if you left. Trust me on this, Edward. Please."

We sat in silence, neither of us continuing the conversation. Carlisle joined us shortly.

It took an hour for them to clean her wounds and get everything stitched up. They had to set her leg and put it in a cast and had just started the blood transfusion.

Charlie called me to let me know his flight would be landing at 4:30. He spoke with Carlisle for a few minutes to find out what exactly had happened to Bella.

Dr. Richard Leach spoke with Carlisle when they were ready to transfer Bella out of the emergency room. She was unconscious and only slightly responding to stimuli. They wanted to keep Bella at the hospital until she was conscious and in stable condition. Carlisle agreed and signed the paperwork to have her moved to the third floor.

We followed the doctor to Bella's new room. The nurse was getting Bella settled when we entered the room. It was a bright white, ordinary hospital room with florescent lights that buzzed dully. A light rain pattered softly against the window. The monitor beeped in time with her shallow, but steady heartbeat. The transfusion machine beside her whirled and clicked softly. An appetizing smell was omitted from the machine as the blood was pumped into Bella's body, replenishing her from what she had previously lost.

Dr. Leach continued to speak with Carlisle at the doorway; Edward and I sat in the chairs on either side of Bella's bed. The doctor instructed the nurse to give Bella some morphine for the pain and then he nodded to us and left. The nurse followed shortly after him.

Edward took her bandaged hand and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry, Bella, I'm sorry," he murmured to her, brushing the hair from her face.

I curled my legs up underneath me and gazed at the two of them. The love between them was so new and tender, but somehow there was a depth and understanding that was so much more than a fleeting romance.

Carlisle sat beside me on the arm of the chair.

"I'm not leaving her, Carlisle," Edward said. "Not a chance in hell I'm leaving this bedside."

I glanced outside. Light grey clouds lined the sky and rain drizzled on the window. "Jasper and Emmett will be here soon. I think I'll go back to the hotel with them for awhile."

Carlisle nodded and handed me the room key.

I kissed Edward's forehead. "She'll be alright, don't worry so much," I whispered to him.

He grunted in return.

Emmett and Jasper picked me up and we drove back to the Motel 6 West Phoenix in silence. We quickly slipped into the hotel and took the elevator up to the third floor.

We entered the small, dark room. Two shabby looking queen sized beds were covered with Southwest Indian-inspired sheets and the walls were a sandy rose color. Emmett settled onto a bed and flipped the TV on, searching for a sports channel.

I went to the bathroom and washed the dried blood and dirty from my arms. I leaned against the sink, staring at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were almost black now with just the slightest traces of butterscotch. My black hair was even more wild than usual, sticking out in dozens of sharp tuffs. I slipped off my shirt and placed it in the sink, soaking it in an attempt to get the stains out. I sighed and perched myself on top of the counter, picking at a loose thread in a hand towel.

I wanted to see the video… but I was truly terrified of what I would discover. Would it trigger a lost memory? Or would it simply be a tease, a harsh joke of fate to give me a taste of my past, only to leave me on the edge, desperate for more.

I heard someone approach the door and hesitate for a second. "Come in, Jasper," I said.

My beautiful husband entered the bathroom and his arms immediately embraced me, crushing me to his chest. I buried my face into his shirt, needing him more than ever. He gently stroked my hair, smoothing it into messy wisps of almost curls.

He pulled my head from his chest, cupping my face in his hands. His black eyes stared deep into my own. "I'll watch it with you," he said softly. "We'll find out together."

I took a shaky breath and nodded. He pulled the small silver video camera from his pocket and sat beside me on the bathroom counter. Jasper flipped open the screen and pressed play.

The small blue screen changed to the ballet studio, focusing in on Bella, who was standing in front of the tutu-filled closet.

"I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit." James' voice sounded confident and cocky, a teasing edge behind his words. "The answer was there all along, but I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me."

The static crackled as James moved the camera, following Bella as she moved awkwardly, slowly inching away from him.

"You see," he cooed, "the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked – I never will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans," he mused more a moment. "And as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions."

I covered my mouth, my hand shaking as I began to see that James was speaking of me. Jasper's arm slid around my waist.

"In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then." James sighed. "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."

"Alice," Bella whispered, her eyes wide with horror.

I swallowed hard, unsure of how much more I could stand to watch.

"Yes, your little friend. I was surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually. And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste… she smelled even better than you do. Sorry—I don't mean to be offensive. You have a very nice smell. Floral, somehow…" James seemed to be able to maintain niceties even when he was moments from killing his prey.

James approached Bella swiftly, until only her face filled the screen. Her lips trembled and she closed her eyes. His pale finger stroked her cheeks and she flinched at the cold contact of his skin, but did not try to run away.

"No, I don't understand…" James paused and Bella looked up timidly into his face. "Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find you, and my message." His voice was friendly and Bella looked as if she would be sick. The camera slowly circled her and then dipped forward as James crouched.

Bella froze for a moment, the look of terror growing wilder in her eyes. And then she tried to run. I looked away, sickened at the knowledge of what was coming. A button clicked and I looked back.

Jasper was looking at me, the same sickened expression echoed in his eyes behind the concern. "I can stop it now," he said quietly. I nodded. I didn't want to listen to Bella's screams of pain.

We sat for a moment, neither of us uttering a sound. Jasper pulled me into his lap and I rested my head in the crock of his neck. His usual scent was mixed with the odor of smoke and gasoline, but it still brought me comfort. His touch made me secure, his arms made me safe.

"Do you remember anything?" he whispered in my ear.

I searched my mind, trying to see if anything had triggered a distance memory.

"No, nothing."

_Author's Note: This part really intrigues me… should I write a story about Alice's human life and time in the asylum? I have some really great ideas I'd like to develop…. So REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU'D READ IT!!!_


	19. Ch 19:Long and Silent Slumber

**Midnight's Pixie**

**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. Some dialog taken from Twilight. No infringement intended**

Emmett, Jasper and I drove to the airport at three. They boarded a flight to Portland forty-five minutes later. I waited outside the same gate I had almost six hours earlier.

At 4:28, the arrival screen indicated that plane from Seattle-Tacoma International Airport had landed.

I stood just outside the terminal exit, my hands clasp firmly in front of me, bobbing up and down on my toes, trying to catch a glimpse of Charlie in the crowd.

I finally caught sight of him, weaving between other passengers. He broke through the crowd and sprinted through the exit.

"Chief Swan!" I yelled.

Charlie skidded to a stop and turned, searching for the person who had called him. I stood on my tip-toes, waving my arms. He finally spotted me and quickly walked over to me. His eyes were warm chocolate brown, just like Bella's. I'd never noticed before.

I extended my hand, not expecting Charlie's greeting. His arms encircled me and he pulled me close to him, temporarily lifting me in the air. A small sob escaped his lips. I was frozen, shocked.

After a moment, he gently set me down. He quickly turned his face, hiding his tears from me. When he turned back, his was composed and a little embarrassed. "Alice," he said, extending his right hand.

I smiled back at him, shaking his hand. "Chief Swan."

He shook his head, smiling faintly. "Please, call me Charlie."

I nodded. "Follow me, Charlie."

He walked beside me to the parking garage, throwing his small bag into the backseat of the Mercedes. He fastened his seatbelt, nervously glancing at me as I mimicked him. "How is she?" he asked.

"She's stable now, but still unconscious." I started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

We remained silent as I drove. It was quiet, but a comfortable quiet.

When we arrived at the hospital, Carlisle immediately greeted us. He took Charlie aside and explained all of Bella's injuries to him, offering both professional expertise and friendly comfort. Bella had a broken leg, several broken ribs, various cuts and bruises over her body and a concussion. Charlie remained calm, but the concern for his daughter echoed in his eyes. After a full explanation, we led Charlie to the third floor. As we were walking toward Bella's room, I felt the warmth of Charlie Swan's rough hand on mine. He looked down at me and smiled softly, squeezing my hand briefly before releasing it.

He paused in the doorway, taking in the image of his daughter lying in the hospital bed, unconscious with tubes in her nose and arms. Edward, who had been sitting beside Bella's bedside, quickly rose from the chair. I saw Charlie's hand ball into a fist as he looked at Edward, his frame trembling slightly. After a moment though, he gave Edward a curt nod and went to Bella's other side. He kissed Bella's fingertips and his eyes filled with tears.

Carlisle touched my shoulder gently and motioned for Edward to leave the room. Edward didn't move; he remained rooted beside the chair, staring coldly at our father. They stared at one another for a moment before Carlisle took Edward's arm and pulled him to his side.

"We'll give you a moment, Charlie," Carlisle said kindly.

Charlie nodded, keeping his face from us and coughed roughly. "Thank you."

Once in the hall, Edward jerked his arm from Carlisle's grip. He stationed himself outside of the door, his arms crossed, his face set in a grimace.

They stared at each other for a long minute, but finally Carlisle looked away. "Fine, Edward. Just give Charlie some time alone with his daughter."

Carlisle turned down the hall, pulling me with him.

"How is the weather?"

"Too sunny for the rest of the day. We won't be able to leave the hospital until nightfall."

Carlisle nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his small silver phone. He quickly dialed a number and sat in one of the plastic hospital chairs opposite the nurse's station at the end of the hall. He rubbed his furrowed brow as he waited.

I heard Esme answer on the other end. I remained standing, peeking down the hall toward Edward, still motionless next to Bella's door.

Carlisle quickly informed Esme that Jasper and Emmett were on a flight to Portland. He glanced at me and I held up seven fingers and then three and zero.

"Their flight will land around 7:30. We'll be home in a few days. Alice says Bella should wake up in another two days."

I nodded again and glanced toward Edward again. He looked over at me and frowned.

I frowned back. _Why are you being so difficult? She'll be okay for five minutes without you holding vigil over her. _

His eyes narrowed slightly and he turned away from me.

I sighed. There was no point. I could see Edward sneaking back into Bella's room ten minutes later when a nurse came to check on Bella's medication. Charlie Swan wasn't going to have any time alone with his daughter.

Carlisle went with me to the airport to pick up Renee. She had finally called the house and got our message. She had called Charlie in a state of panic and gotten on a red-eye flight straight to Phoenix from Jacksonville.

We waited outside Terminal Four for the third time in one day. Carlisle and I sat side by side on plastic seats. We watched tired travelers exit the terminal, trudging outside to hail cabs.

Renee's flight was scheduled to land thirty minutes past midnight. I glanced at the terminal arrival board. The green glowing text read 12:14 with the Jacksonville flight 1316 on approach. I pulled out my phone and sent Edward a text.

_Renee is on schedule. We'll be back at one o'clock. _

_Good, but hurry back, Charlie's thought are turning murderous. _

I smiled to myself and flipped my phone closed.

Carlisle glanced down at me. "How are things at the hospital?"

"Edward and Charlie are getting along splendidly," I replied, smirking.

Carlisle sighed. "That bad?"

"Edward hinted toward murder."

I glanced back up at the arrival board. Flight 1316 was listed as landed.

I stood up and searched for her through the thin crowd of sleepy passengers.

I recognized Renee immediately. She was an older, perhaps a little taller, version of Bella. She had the same rich mahogany hair as Bella, only cut short into a bob that framed her heart shaped face nicely. Her skin was just a smooth and pale, although she was much tanner than her daughter, and held the same rosy tint as Bella's. Her lips were full and soft pink. She had faint crow's feet and laugh lines on her face. I imagined that's what Bella would look like if she ever aged to that point.

Bella was an exact copy of her mother… except for Renee's bright blue eyes. The brilliant blue was framed with thick, dark lashes. They were dancing now, over the heads of the passengers, trying to find us.

Carlisle called out to her, waving his arm. She turned at her name being called and immediately froze, staring at Carlisle. Her mouth popped open slightly and her eyes widened. She remained stationary in the exit until someone pushed passed her, waking her from the spell.

Carlisle stepped forward, repeating her name.

She nodded, slowly approaching us. She, unlike her daughter, seemed to sense something dangerous about us. Renee stopped a few feet away from Carlisle, still staring up into his face.

He cleared his throat softly and extended his hand. "Hello, Renee," he said. "I'm Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle. Bella is still at the hospital; Charlie is with her."

Renee touched Carlisle's hand for a moment, quickly releasing her hand from his icy grip. "How is she? Has she woken up yet?"

"No, she's still unconscious."

Renee bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes. She nodded bravely and turned toward me, wiping her eyes with the back of her slim hand.

"This is my daughter, Alice. She and Edward accompanied me down here when Bella left Forks."

Renee smiled at me. "Thank you so much for your friendship with my daughter, Alice," she said and suddenly her arms were around me and she was hugging me to her chest. "Thank you for being there. I don't know what I would do if something horrible happened to my baby… thank God that you all were there!"

The fire that hit the back of my throat terrified me. The pulse of her blood and the warm beat of her heart echoed through my body. Her scent was almost floral, just like Bella's, but much more potent to me. I took one last torturous breath before closing my lungs. I forced my arms around Renee, patting her comfortingly on the back.

I wanted to offer her words of comfort, but I didn't trust myself to open my mouth that close to her throat. I didn't even want to look into the vision of what that may bring.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around Renee's shoulder, gently pulling her away from me. Part of my brain screamed, my nature desperate for just a small taste of her intoxicating blood, but my heart sighed with relief that the temptation was gone.

"Let's get you over to the hospital as quickly as possible, Renee. Do you have any luggage?" Carlisle asked her.

She nodded, leaning against Carlisle's side. "Just one bag. I think they said it was baggage claim four."

Carlisle led her toward the escalator and I followed behind them, still holding my breath. There weren't many bags, and we quickly located Renee's.

Renee and Carlisle sat in the front of the Mercedes. I sat behind Carlisle with the window rolled down, the dry, warm air helping to clear my head of Renee's scent.

Charlie was at the entrance, waiting for us. His hands were shoved into his jean pockets and he was leaning against the building. He looked a bit uncomfortable and almost nervous. I realized this must have been the first time he had seen Renee in many years.

Renee and I approached Charlie, Carlisle following close behind us. Charlie smiled nervously at me and then looked at Renee.

She stood several feet from him and smiled. "Hello, Charlie," she said. "How is our baby?"

Charlie blushed when she said his name and fidgeted nervously. "She's doing better, more responsive, at least, but not conscious yet. Dr. Leach is certain that she'll make a full recovery."

Carlisle led the way up to Bella's room. Edward immediately rose when we entered the room. They had taken Bella off the blood transfusion machine and the odor of blood was not so dominant anymore.

Renee's face drained of color when she saw her daughter lying in the hospital bed, unconscious and covered in bandages and tubes. She flew to Bella's side and kissed her face. Her lips trembled and her hands shook as she examined Bella's injuries.

Renee picked up Bella's hand. "Baby, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." She waited, hopeful for a moment before her brow pinched and she carefully placed Bella's hand back on the bed.

She turned to Charlie, tears in her eyes. "You said she was responsive."

Carlisle stepped forward, explaining the medical definition of "responsive" for someone in an unconscious state. He spoke to her in soft, soothing tones, going over all of Bella's injuries and assuring her that her daughter would be okay.

Charlie sat down in a chair against the wall and sighed, rubbing his eyes. I sat on the arm of his chair and patted his back, trying to comfort him.

Charlie glanced up at me and smiled sadly.

Renee's wandering eyes finally landed on Edward, who was sitting in a dark corner. He had been studying Renee and glancing from her to Bella, comparing similarities. Her eyes widened as he looked back up at her.

Carlisle stopped talking and turned to where she was staring. "Please excuse me; I never introduced you to my son. This is Edward. He's been seeing Bella. Edward, this is Bella's mother, Renee."

Renee's cheeks flushed slightly as she held out her hand to Edward. Edward stepped forward into the light to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," Renee said, shaking Edward's icy hand. "It is a bit cold in here, isn't it?"

They dropped hands.

Edward nodded, putting his hands into his pockets. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Renee. Bella talks about you all the time."

Renee smiled. "She's mentioned you as well."

Carlisle's eyes found mine and he motioned toward the door. I nodded and stood up.

"We'll give you some time with Bella," Carlisle said. "It's late, good night."

Renee nodded. "Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen. Good night, Alice, Ed-"

"Do you mind if I stay, Renee?"

Carlisle looked darkly at Edward, but he was focused on Renee.

She stared at him, her mouth slightly open. She glanced at down at Bella and then looked up, smiling. "Yes, I think she'd like that."

Charlie let out a snort and stood, his expression agitated. "I think I'll come back to your hotel; see if I can get a room." He turned to Renee and nodded. "I'll see you in the morning, Renee."

Renee settled down in a chair beside Bella. "Good night, Charlie."

Charlie, Carlisle and I exited the room. I didn't have Jasper's gift of empathy, but I could almost feel the waves of anger pouring off both my father and Chief Swan. Once the door to Bella's room had shut completely, Carlisle turned to Charlie.

"Chief Swan, I apologize for Edward's behavior. I don't know what has gotten into him."

Charlie grunted, his eyes ablaze, but nodded. "He's only a teenager, I suppose."

Carlisle grimaced and turned his face from Charlie. Carlisle pulled me into his side and whispered, "Keep an eye on Edward."

We walked out of the hospital into the dry Arizona night. Charlie and I followed Carlisle to the parking garage. As we were walking, Charlie's stomach growled loudly.

He blushed slightly, rubbing his stomach. "Sorry, about that. I haven't eaten all day."

Carlisle turned to him as we approached the car. "Would you like to get something to eat?"

"If you wouldn't mind…" Charlie seemed embarrassed.

We stop at a Waffle House where Charlie eats his fill before we retire to the motel for the night.

Charlie was unusually quiet the next morning as we drove back to the hospital. Bella was still unconscious. Renee was sleeping in the chair beside her, her head resting on her folded arms. Edward was across from them both, staring at Renee intently. He glanced at us when we entered and stood when Charlie followed behind us.

Charlie grunted a greeting to Edward, then settled into another stiff hospital chair.

"I'll go find a nurse, see if we can find out what's going on," Carlisle said softly to Charlie, who nodded.

Carlisle seized Edward's arm as he stepped from the small, white room. I quickly followed after them, leaving Renee and Charlie alone with their damaged daughter.

"Edward, give them some space. I've been tolerant because I know how protective you feel toward Bella. But you must be reasonable," Carlisle said firmly as he pulled Edward toward the nurse's station.

The nurse, a young, thin woman with wispy blonde hair, looked up as we approached. Her big green eyes widened as she took in Carlisle, his dark honey eyes, his pale, smooth skin, his enticing lips which spread into a gentle smile as he stepped up to the nurse's station. Her eyes flickered over to Edward, but she quickly composed herself at a single glance of his dark scowl.

"May I help you?" she asked politely, averting her eyes from Carlisle's.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan's family doctor; I was wondering, would I be able to see her charts?"

The nurse, whose name tag read Judy, stared up into his face and stammered. "I- well, only the doctor is allowed to have the chart… not that you're not a doctor… I mean, I'm not saying that you're lying… you're just not employed here…"

Carlisle held up a hand. "It's alright, I understand perfectly. Thank you for your help, Judy."

Her cheeks flushed brilliant red. She bit her lip as Carlisle began to turn slowly from the desk, her eyes darting around for her superiors. "Just… hold on a moment," she muttered as she picked up the phone.

Carlisle turned back to the station, a smile on his lips. "Dr. Leach knows me."

Her finger hesitated on the numbers as she rolled a thought over in her head. "I suppose it would be alright…" she said slowly. She paused for a moment and then shuffled some files around. She pulled out a file and handed it to Carlisle. "Here you go, Doctor…"

"Cullen." He flashed her another smile. "I really appreciate you doing this, Judy. Have a nice morning."

"You too, Dr. Cullen," she stammered, her face flushed red again.

We turned and began to walk back to Bella's room. Edward walked quickly, eager to be back by Bella's side, but stopped just short of the door. Carlisle shook his head and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

Carlisle turned to me. "Please go with Edward to the waiting room. I'm going to speak with Renee and Charlie alone."

Edward growled, his body stiff with anger and tension. I gently slipped my arm through his and pulled him down the hall. Carlisle smiled softly to me and then slipped back into Bella's room.

Edward ripped his arm from my grip and stormed away.

_Edward! Please calm down! You'll be able to go back to her in five minutes! Edward!_

He slowed and finally stopped outside of the waiting room. There was a mother and child already occupying the room. They were sitting in the far corner by a low table with a few toddler's puzzles and games. The small child, probably two years old, played with the toys on the table, the mother lovingly observing him.

Edward slowly leaned against the door frame, resting his head against the painted metal.

_How is Renee? Did you speak with her much?_

He shook his head slowly. "We spoke a little. Her thoughts were very scatter." A light smile touched his lips. "It was nice… almost like being able to look into Bella's mind…"His smile fell. "Almost…"

He returned his focus on the family in the waiting room.

"Look at them," he said to me, his voice so low only I could hear.

I stepped beside him and slipped my arm back through his. _What about them?_

"Bella deserves that. She deserves life. She shouldn't be with me, Alice… all I'm going to bring in life her is pain…"

I laid my head on his shoulder, gazing at the young mother with her son. She leaned down and kissed his chubby cheek; he giggled with delight. _But this is what she wants, Edward. You know you can't deny her anything. _

"I could deny her this. I can't take away her soul, her life, her chance at normalcy. She deserves that, Alice."

_That's not what I see in her future, Edward._

His shoulders sagged. "Things can change."

I nodded, unsure. Bella wanted this. If she wanted it badly enough, she would find a way.

Edward glanced toward Bella's room. "Renee wants to talk to Charlie about Bella moving to Florida."

I looked up at my brother. His face was unreadable. _She won't go. _

He looked down at me. "You can't know that. She's not conscious enough to make that choice."

_She won't go. _

"She should, though…" Edward turned toward the mother and child again, a strange sadness creeping into his eyes. "She should be with someone who could give her a life… someone who could give her…"

I gazed at the toddler, his dark eyes shining with the excitement of the toys before him. _A child?_

Edward nodded silently.

_Some women aren't called to be mothers. How do you know Bella wants a child?_

Edward didn't answer. "She should go to Jacksonville," he said after a moment.

A door softly clicked shut down the hall and we both turned to see Carlisle standing beside us. "Renee and Charlie are talking right now."

"Bella's chart?" Edward asked.

Carlisle handed the file to his son. Edward flipped it open and read the doctor's report quickly. He nodded and frowned as he read.

"She's already started to heal. She should wake up in a couple days," Carlisle said. "Can you see?"

I closed my eyes, focusing on Bella. The human body was a bit hard to predict; it didn't work in any special time or order. However, tomorrow night, I could see her stir and finally open her eyes.

I smiled and opened my eyes. "Tomorrow night. She'll be sore and in some pain, but she'll be alright."

Edward nodded solemnly. "May I go back in, Carlisle?"

Our father studied Edward for a moment and then nodded. Edward flew back to the door and the door click shut behind him.

Carlisle and I sat in the waiting room for the majority of the day, watching families come and go. Charlie joined us occasionally throughout the day. We remained at the hospital until late that night. Edward and Renee slept at the hospital again.

Carlisle, Charlie and I returned to the hotel for the night. Carlisle and I went hunting at midnight in the desert, finding a couple coyotes to ease our thirst.

At four in the morning, Charlie woke and decided to go down for coffee. I silently followed him downstairs to make sure he was okay.

He was sitting at a table by the window, staring into the pre-dawn darkness. A styrofoam cup full of steaming coffee sat in front of him. His face was slightly turned away from mine, but I could see his cheeks were wet. He saw my reflection in the window and turned to face me, quickly wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Alice," he mumbled, "what are you doing awake at this time?"

I smiled kindly at him. "I can't sleep."

"Me either." He sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "It's been a rough couple of days."

I nodded sympathetically and took the seat across from him. "Bella is going to be okay."

Charlie looked away for a moment. "Yeah, I know," he said roughly, focusing on his coffee. "She was always a tough kid- took a lot of spills when she was younger-" he paused, his expression troubled. "But nothing like this."

I reached out and touched his hand, forgetting myself. He shivered at my touch, but didn't pull away. I squeezed comfortingly and then gently pulled away, dropping my cold hand into my lap.

"I hate to see my baby girl like this," he whispered.

"I know, but she's going to be fine. Trust me." I wanted so much to comfort Charlie, but was unsure of how to do so. "Charlie," I said softly. "She's strong. She's going to be perfectly fine."

He looked up at me, his brown eyes full of tears. "Thank you, Alice," he said quietly.

We sat in silence for a moment as Charlie took another sip of his coffee.

"She's so much like her," he said after a moment. "Renee," he clarified as I gave him a quizzical stare. "Bella is so much like her. All the good things… her humor, her intelligence, her kindness… she even looks like her…" Charlie trailed off, lost in his thoughts.

"She's like you too," I offered. "Your personalities are similar… you're both a bit reserved, but have big hearts… she even has your eyes."

Charlie scoffed and shook his head. "Reserved? I'm afraid it's more social awkwardness… I'm afraid she does get that from me. She doesn't want to do normal kid things… no malls or parties or fights with parents… she's so grown up already but she doesn't need to be a loner like me. She shouldn't be like me."

I stared into Charlie's sad brown eyes. So much about him tugged at my heart… and it ached. Like a dull pain that lingered, reminding you of a bruise even when the surfaced looked perfect. I bit my lip. "I wish I could know how I was like my father."

"Oh, Alice…" Charlie looked horrified. "I'm so sorry… I didn't… I'm so sorry…"

I quickly shook my head. "No, it's alright. I didn't mean to bring that up… I don't remember, see…" I stopped, not able to bring myself to tell our rehearsed story, to lie to Charlie's face. Silence was better than lying to him.

Silence seemed to suit him better as well.

Carlisle came downstairs soon afterward and ten minutes later we were at the hospital. Technically it was too early for visitors, but no one stopped us. Renee was curled up on a small cot beside Bella's bed, Edward in a chair on the other side.

We stay most of the day, avoiding the sun. Carlisle consults with Dr. Leach, Edward and I wander the wards, I go to the cafeteria with Charlie to get coffee.

Carlisle, Charlie and I are downstairs at six o'clock. I peek on Bella's awakening. _Six more minutes._ Edward has been anxious all day, waiting for Bella to wake up. Carlisle and Charlie chat about the city politics of Forks, the stoplight on Hastings Avenue that needs repair, neighbors and other locals in town. Two more minutes. Charlie asks me how my junior year is going. I smile and say I am very enthusiastic about prom. One minute. Edward must be in agony. Charlie nods and wonders is Bella will go.

6:06 p.m.

Bella is awake.

**Author's note: Prom will be my last chapter of this fantastic story. Thank you so much to all of you who read and reviewed. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to piece this chapter together. I hope you like it. **

**Please review and tell me of anything specific you'd like to see in my final chapter (PROM!).**

**I have posted a new story about Alice's life. It will be in two parts, part one will be about her life, pre-vampire and part two will be about her awakening and finding Jasper. **


	20. Ch 20: Prom de la Bella

**Midnight's Pixie**

**I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. No infringement intended.**

Author's Note 12/04: I am deeply sorry that I abandoned all my faithful reviewers and readers these past six months. Life and school caught up with me and there was no escape for me to get away and write for fun (trust me, I wrote a 62 page Thesis. Not a whole lot of fun). I know I promised you a prom chapter to wrap up Midnight's Pixie. What I had originally written was actually Alice getting Bella ready for Prom. However, I sense that additional scenes are needed between Alice and Jasper, so I'd like to try and appease my loyal reviewers and readers. I thank you for your patience and understanding. My new story (and hopefully the addition of Alice's POV of New Moon) will follow this shortly. I do have finals next week, but should have plenty of time to write after. PLEASE ENJOY!!

Chapter 20: Prom

She was going to kill me once we figured out what I was dressing her up for. Actually, I was a bit surprised that she hadn't figured it out yet. I had assumed that Bella caught onto things quickly, given the whole figuring-out-the-Cullens-were-vampires thing. Obviously, I was wrong.

The mascara wand swept over Bella's thick lashes.

Bella sat patiently on the stool in my bathroom.

I lined her eyes with liquid eyeliner in two smooth strokes.

Bella wasn't struggling or fusing. I quickly brushed my fingers over her forehead. She felt hot… but then again, I wasn't the best judge of body temperature. She did look a bit flushed though. Was she actually getting excited about dressing up? I tried to hide a smile. Well, in any case, she wouldn't be too pleased once she finally figured out where Edward was taking her.

Rosalie moved motionlessly to stand in the bathroom. She stared at Bella, a sour look on her face.

I frowned at her. "Either stay and be nice, or leave," I breathed so Bella wouldn't hear.

My sister glared at me for a moment before sighing silently. She slowly began freeing Bella's hair from the curlers they were held prisoner by.

Bella's eyes snapped open and she looked at me questioningly.

I smiled at her. "Rosalie is helping."

Rosalie's hands immediately dropped from Bella's thick curls. Her golden eyes held the coldest death.

"Come on, Rose," I said quietly. "Don't be such a drama queen." I looked up at her, pleading. "For Edward."

Rosalie's gaze stung. There was a spark of fury in her golden stare, but she slowly raised her slender hands back to Bella's head and continued to liberate her brunette locks.

"Thank you."

Rosalie nodded, but remained silent. She loosened the last curler, pulled Bella's hair back and pinned it. Then she disappeared from the room.

Bella glanced up at me nervously. I smiled reassuringly at her and continued my labor of love.

I examined Bella, making sure she was perfect. At last, I smiled at her in triumph. She grinned sheepishly back. I quickly swept from the bathroom and grabbed Bella's dress from my closet. The blue silk slid through my fingers like butter as I slipped the garment from its hanger.

"Close your eyes!" I commanded her.

I heard Bella sigh. I waited half a second and then flew back into the bathroom.

"Stand up – eyes still close!"

Bella frowned, but stood, wobbling slightly.

I yanked the towel off Bella's body and slid the dress over her head as she screamed at the sudden nakedness of her body. I gently adjusted the dress over her hips until it hung perfectly on her frame.

I giggled. Edward was definitely missing out.

"Done!" I smiled at Bella, who slowly opened her eyes.

Bella looked down at the dress she was wearing, running her fingers over the bodice and flowing silk of the skirt.

"Wow," she breathed, "I have cleavage!"

"Who would have guessed that," I teased, smiling proudly at my masterpiece.

I held out the heels that went with the dress.

Bella's eyes widened. "I am not wearing those!" She pointed at her cast-incased foot. "No negotiation!" She added sharply.

I stared at her and then sighed. "Fine, wear your sneakers!"

Edward would be home in a couple minutes. I spun Bella around carefully, checking everything to make sure she was perfect. I smiled at her as she dizzily sat down on the edge of my bed.

"You look beautiful, Bella. Edward's going to love it."

A deep blush rose to her cheeks, illuminating her beauty in a subtle way that only humans possessed.

I quickly changed my thoughts, focusing on listing the members of the British Parliament in my head. There was no way I was allowing Edward to read my mind and ruin the surprise.

Bella started fidgeting with the bottom of the dress.

I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"It feels too short, Alice… is there any way to make it longer?"

"Too short?" I stared at her with my mouth slightly agape.

She pursed her lips. "Alice, please… whatever this is that you're insisting I dress up for… well… please, just for me?"

I frowned. "I can't make it longer… but I can give you something to wear under it." I spun around and threw open my closet doors. I scanned the shelves for a moment and then slipped out a pair of silver leggings. I held them up. "How is this?"

Bella nodded and held out her hand. I passed her the leggings and turned to shut my closet doors.

"Alice…"

I sighed. "Yes?"

"Could I borrow a sweater?"

"Bella, you're ruining the ensemble! Do you really have to be this difficult?"

She crossed her arms defiantly. "Alice. I've let you have your way with me for the past two hours. I am not leaving this house without a sweater. I'm vulnerable to the cold and wet. I need the sweater."

I bit my lip, surveying her stubborn expression. "Fine," I relented. I turned back to my closet and grabbed a cream sweater from a hanger. I balled it up and tossed it at Bella's head. "Have your sweater!" I sat beside her on the bed and helped her slide her arms into the sleeves. I carefully removed her walking cast from her leg and helped her into the silver leggings before securing the cast back over her leg. I slipped on her Converse and tied it tightly.

I stood up and smiled down at her. "Edward is here. Let's go."

"What? He's here already?" A look of panic flicked across her face.

"Bella, are you alright?"

She went pale for a moment before her cheeks flooded with scarlet. "I'm fine," she whispered. "I can't believe it's here…"

"What?"

She shook her head. "It's okay, I'm ready." When she looked up at me, her momentary fright had vanished and was place with confident acceptance.

I was still slightly confused, but brushed it off and swept her into my arms. "Rose!" I called.

The door opened and Rosalie peered inside. She surveyed Bella for a moment, scoffed and then disappeared from the doorway. Bella tightened her hold around my neck, clearly intimidated by Rosalie. I squeezed her gently, trying to comfort her, and proceeded down the hallway.

"Don't peek inside my head, Edward! And turn around!"

I paused at the end of the hallway. Esme came out of her bedroom and smiled adoringly at Bella.

"You look beautiful, darling," she said, kissing Bella's forehead. "Have fun tonight."

The same horror flashed in Bella's eye for a split second before she smiled and nodded. "Thanks Esme, I'll try." She swallowed hard and held onto my neck tighter.

Carlisle stood at the bottom of the stairs with Edward. Edward had his back to the stairs, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. Carlisle whispered encouragement to him.

I lightly descended the stairs, which frightened Bella even more, who would have strangled me if I was human. I gently loosened her grip when we were safely at the bottom and I placed her carefully on her feet, making sure she was steady before releasing her from my grip.

Edward tensed slightly as Bella's scent began to saturate the air with her beautiful freesia aroma.

"Okay," I whispered. "You can turn around."

Edward took a deep breath and then spun on his heels. His eyes went immediately to Bella's, who blushed crimson. His golden eyes held her rich chocolate eyes until he slowly began to take in the rest of her. His eyes swept over her face and down her body. A smile broke across his lips as he caught sight of her shoe.

"Thank you, Alice," my brother breathed to me, "she looks amazing."

I beamed. "You're welcome," I whispered back.

I hugged Bella and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later. Try to have fun."

I skipped up the stairs and back into my room. Rosalie was already setting her hair in huge curlers. She glanced over her shoulder as I entered. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror. "I don't know why you bother. As soon as something else happens to her, he's just going to run away. He always runs away from his problems."

I frowned at her and picked up my curling iron. "Why are you being so negative, Rosalie? Does she really bother you that much?"

She glanced at me from corner of her eye as she painted on cherry red lip stain. "It's not her so much as it is him."

I was silent for a moment as I let the curling iron set my hair. "Because he picked her?" I asked softly.

Her eyes darkened and she turned away. "She's human. He's going to ruin whatever chance she has at a normal life. She deserves the chance to have what we were deprived of."

I sat quietly as Rosalie finished her makeup, sprayed her hair, loosened her hair from the curlers and sprayed her hair again.

"Rose—" I began.

My sister shook her golden hair. "Alice, I don't want to discuss this. Let's simply leave it as that."

I nodded and began to apply my makeup. Rosalie sighed and slipped into her scarlet gown. It flowed down her body and hugged her curves perfectly. She spun to check her reflection at every angle. The back of the dress dropped to just above her hips, baring her porcelain back. She slipped into her Gucci red patent leather stiletto heels.

Rosalie carefully removed my black satin dress from its plastic bag and helped slip it over my head. The bodice was form-fitting with triangle cut outs strategically placed around the midriff. My black, Vera Wang sherry open-toed heels lifted me four inches. I twirled for Rosalie. "Think Jasper will approve?"

She smiled wickedly at me. "Of course." She winked. "Let's get going. I can't wait to show these teenagers what proper dancing is."

Due to Bella's fear of Edward's driving, we arrived at the Folks High School prom just before Edward and Bella. Rosalie swept into the gymnasium like a Hollywood starlet, Emmett strutting proudly behind her. Half the gym stopped and stared while their dates looked on with contempt. Jasper took more of a protective stance, my hand held securely in his as he navigated our way through the crowd. We followed Rosalie and Emmett to the middle of the gym and took up our dancing positions. Rosalie decided that we should start with a foxtrot and once a new song began, we were off, flying across the floor, twirling and spinning through the crowd of young bodies and blinking lights.

Edward and Bella entered soon after. Mike, Eric and Tyler glared at Edward while Lauren and Jessica glower at their dates.

I waved at Bella, who stared back at me in horror. I bit my lip to keep back a laugh and smiled up at Jasper. "She's horrified."

Jasper glanced in Bella and Edward's direction as we turned. "A little… her heart rate is elevated, but she still is feeling excited and anxious…" Jasper looked down at me. "Do you think she was expecting to be turned tonight?"

I almost missed my step, but Jasper kept me on my feet, swinging me back up into position. "I… I hadn't considered that. I can't believe I didn't realize…"

Jasper smirked down at me. "Did you actually miss something?"

I frowned at him. "No! That future is already set in her mind! I couldn't have seen it again, especially since that wasn't Edward's intention for tonight."

Jasper hugged me to him. "It's alright Alice, I won't tell." He softly kissed the crown of my head. "You look lovely," he whispered, the last word dripping with his southern drawl. I almost melted at the sound of it. We waltzed through the awkwardly swaying couples, our movements fluid and graceful.

I stared into my husband's butterscotch eyes. My love. My life. My everything. His eyes smiled back at me, pools of emotion. Love, adoration, wholeness and security filled my heart, swelling the lifeless organ until I thought it would burst from my chest. We belonged together. We fit together, two broken pieces mending the other into perfection.

His hands caressed my back, pressing me into the heavenly folds of his body. Jasper's cheek pressed against my temple, his lips whispering sweet words of passion in my ear. My arms encircled his strong neck, my fingers tangling into his thick honeyed hair.

There is nothing in the world that compares to the bliss of love; the happiness of connected hearts and the harmonizing of souls. Our love was the meaning of my existence. Jasper was the voice that had pulled me from my sleeping darkness and then steady hand of reason and security. I was the one who had calmed his wild heart and eased his fears. He was mine, and I was his… for eternity.

per sempre miniera

Forever mine

per sempre il vostro

Forever thine

per sempre il nostro

Forever ours


End file.
